City of Murders
by ForeverFlamingFire
Summary: Giglia is being haunted by a mysterious murderer. The Chemici are still after the Stravagante. Georgia, Sky and Nick haven't been back to Talia for a while. Luciano has to make choices upon which the future of the Stravagante hang
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note for _City of Murders_**

For those of you who have read it and liked it, don't get freaked out. It's not going away. It's getting deleted but it will be back once I've changed some things. I didn't look up the names for Cesare's stepsisters, so I made my own, which was kind of stupid. I also need to figure out a few details about Aaron, my OC. For those of you who think that I put in too many characters at the beginning, it's actually just two. Aaron and Gina. I'll post another note that has more stuff about both of them, once I figure it out.

Thanks to Swetlana who realized this after I posted chapter 3.

I'll get it back up as soon as possible.


	2. Character Descriptions & More Notes

CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS & NOTES

**Gina Carter**

Age: 15

Appearance: Natural brunette, dyes it blonde, blue eyes

Personality: Worst athlete at Barnbury Comp, likes dissing Lucien in front of his friends, but wants to be the girlfriend of Nick or Sky, just because Nick is the fencing champion and Sky is his best friend and also fairly good at fencing. Could be a cheerleader but isn't. Acts like she rules the world & tries to put everyone who disses her in detention. Better to just ignore her and walk the other way when you see her coming down the hall.

**Aaron Burns**

Age: 15

Appearance: Blonde hair, green eyes

Personality: Was one of Lucien's friends, during the time period of _City of Masks _he and Tom got into a fight about Lucien and they haven't spoken since. Becomes a Stravagante through talking to Georgia, Nick and Sky at school. Dislikes Gina as much of the rest of them 1) Because of how she treats Lucien's memory and 2) because she has made a habit of throwing paint on him in art class.

*Gina will most likely be a minor character to likes to diss Lucien's memory & annoy the hell out of Georgia, Nick, Sky, Tom & Aaron. Aaron is going to be part of the adventure in Talia.

*The two nameless servants that appear in the first chapter will never been seen again, so there's no real point in me naming them. It will just make things more confusing.

*James and Annie the two other people that Luciano mentions while talking to Nick and Sky in chapter two will probably never make an appearance, but they will probably be mentioned again.

*If there's anything else that you find confusing & you would like me to clarify it, write a review or message me and I'll write you back with the answer to the best of my abilities. If you ask me a question & I don't answer for a couple of days, it's probably because I'm either busy or I want to give you the best answer to your question as possible.

I will now start re-posting _City of Murders. _Enjoy,

~Essy


	3. Prologue

CITY OF MURDERS

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Mary Hoffman. I only own Gina, Aaron & the plot**

**Author's Note: Here's the re-posting of this story. Thank-you to Swetlana for her review. I tried to make all the changes you suggested. If I missed any, I'll incorporate it in the next few chapters that I write. Now, on to the story.**

_Prologue_

_ Lucien knew he was going to die. The man who he had christened 'Smelly' in mind opened the door. _

_ "Stand you jerk" said Smelly. Lucien punched out wildly. His hand met with Smelly's cheek. _

_ "You captured me" Lucien lashed out._

_ "Drugs!" Smelly called. Lucien whipped the cloth away from his face. He was facing Smelly in a tower room high above a canal._

_ "What's going on?" asked the other man. Lucien called this one 'Stinky'. Stinky held a wooden tray on which three rough carved wooden cups were set._

_ "Drink" said Smelly. _

_ "No" said Lucien. Stinky grabbed Lucien, pulled the cloth back over his eyes and forced something down his throat. Lucien collapsed in the man's arms. Stinky lowered Lucien back onto the cot. Lucien, in his deep sleep, was trying to fight off the drugs. Smelly realized and forced another dose down his throat. Then, Lucien stopped fighting it and sank into the drug-induced sleep._


	4. Chapter 1

CITY OF MURDERS

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, Aaron & Gina. Anything you recognize in terms of characters and/or plot bunnies are the property of Mary Hoffman**

Chapter One

Luciano woke with a start. He had awoken from a dream. The strange thing about this dream was that one: it had really happened and two: it had changed his life forever. Although, in reality Smelly and Stinky were in jail and he hadn't really punched Smelly twice.

He lay back thinking through the events that had happened after. He had been officially accepted by the city as Rodolfo's nephew and his apprentice, had been adopted by Doctor Dethridge, the starter of Stravagante and Leonora, Arianna's aunt and Arianna might one day be someone more than a friend. But he couldn't think of that right now. He had to leave Bellezza today. There were mysterious killings happening in Giglia and he knew that he and Rodolfo would need help. He knew Arianna would help him, but what about the Stravaganti from the other world: Georgia and Sky and his friend here in Talia, Cesare, who lived in Remora. He had to contact them soon. There were people being murdered everyday.

In the stable where his father bred horses for the Stellata, Cesare was taking care of his favorite horse, Arcangelo.

"Cesare," Luciano whispered.

"Luciano?" Cesare asked.

"Yeah. I need your help," said Luciano.

"Cesare?" called a voice. "Who's there?"

"It's Luciano, from Bellezza," Cesare called.

"See you in the house?" the man called.

"No way," Cesare called back. "We'll eat out here."

"So," said Cesare, when they had their food and they were sitting outside the stable. "Why are you here?"

"There are mysterious killings in Giglia. Me and Rodolfo are trying to figure it out."

"And you want me to help?"

"Can you?"

"Of course I will."

"Thanks." Luciano leaned back in the grass, looking up at the sky.

"Are you going to ask Georgia and Sky to return?"

"Yes."

"But isn't it hard?"

"Yes. It was easier going from their world to ours. But this is where I live now and I've sworn that I will protect it."

"Will Arianna help us too?"

"I think I can convince Barbara to bring her to Giglia."

"When are you going to the other side?"

"Tomorrow."

"Is anyone going with you?"

"No, just me."

"What about Nick?"

"I hadn't thought about it. I suppose he can come too."

"You can Stravagante to our barn."

"All right. Thanks, Cesare." Cesare nodded. That's when he noticed the changed in his friend. He was no longer the boy he had met two years ago. He was eighteen now and could ride a horse almost as well as Cesare and better than a lot of people in Remora and better than anyone in Bellezza. Luciano freed his black hair, letting it blow into his face like Cesare's.

"Sarie!" a girl's voice called.

"Not now Stella!" Cesare called back.

"Who's that?" Luciano asked.

"My sister Stella. Luciano, can I tell you that something that I have never told anyone else?"

"Yes. You can tell me anything," said Luciano.

"I wish Stella, Emilia, Marta and Antonio didn't exist. I wish I were the only one in the family."

"I was an only child, Cesare. It's..." Luciano trailed off.

"I would love it," said Cesare.

"I have to go," said Luciano. "I only came to ask if you would help us."

"I will," said Cesare. "Luciano, I want you to take Arcangelo."

"You're serious? What about the Stellata?"

"You need her more than us right now. We have time to train a new one,"

"All right. If you're sure."

"I am."

Riding Arcangelo back to the Bellezzan mainland, was like nothing that Luciano had ever done in his life. Outside the gates to the boats, Luciano rode into a stable yard. A man came to take the horse.

"Tenerlo qui," said Luciano, dismounting.

"Come vuoi tu, Signore Crinamorte," said the man. Luciano nodded and walked towards Rodolfo's mandola. Standing on the mandola, ready to man the oar was a boy.

"Who are you?" asked Luciano.

"Don't you remember me, Luciano?" said a voice.

"Arianna?" Luciano whispered.

"Yes," Arianna whispered back. Luciano mounted the end of the mandola. "Relax, Luciano."

"Are you sure?" asked Luciano. "I'm fine."

"Rodolfo told me you're going to be Stravaganting tonight. Rest, Luciano."

Luciano smiled. "Rodolfo worries about me too much"

"Lie down" said Arianna. Luciano shook his head, he knew there was no use arguing with Arianna. Luciano stepped off the platform and into the passenger section and lay down on some of the seats.

Arianna had just turned into the canal beside Rodolfo's Palazzo, when another mandola swung out in front of her. Luciano heard Arianna scream and then a splash. He sat up. The oar was in the boat, but Arianna was nowhere to be seen. Not thinking, Luciano kicked off his shoes and dove over the side into the canal. The canal was biting cold and clear. He saw a figure, he swam towards it. It was Arianna, her brown hair blown in clouds around her face by the currents of the canal. Luciano grabbed her hand and hauled her up to the surface.

Rodolfo walked out onto the landing stage. He looked down the canal saw Luciano curled up on some seats asleep, his black hair loose, and Arianna, dressed as a boy rowing him down the canal towards Rodolfo. Rodolfo took his eyes off the mandola for a second. Then he heard a scream and turned back to the mandola in time to see Arianna go up and back, sinking into the waters of the canal. Rodolfo watched as Luciano dove in the canal after her and came up holding Arianna's hand. Rodolfo nodded to his apprentice and turned and walked back into the house.

When Luciano and Arianna entered the house, servants took Arianna from Luciano's arms. The moment Arianna and the servants left, Luciano swayed and then collapsed on the marble floor, right where he was. The canal breezes blew across Luciano's face, rippling his black hair, which he hadn't retied. Another servant entered the room and saw Luciano. The girl knew what to do; she turned and raced back up the passage.

"Signore Rossi! Signore Rossi!" she called running away from Luciano. "Signore Crinamore e crollato!" Rodolfo heard the maid in the hallway and crashed out the door of his study.

"What's going on?" asked Rodolfo.

"He's lying on the floor in the entrance hall from the canal," said the girl.

"Grazie," said Rodolfo.

"Prego," said the girl. Rodolfo rushed past her and down the hall. He arrived at the entrance hall. The mandola had been tied to the landing stage and Luciano was on the floor. Rodolfo lost no time in scooping him up.

"Alert the other servants," said Rodolfo. The girl nodded and disappeared. Rodolfo carried Luciano up the flight of stairs to his room.

"You're not going anywhere tonight, Luciano," said Rodolfo. Luciano had been put to bed after the canal incident, but he honestly didn't care. Knowing that Cesare was in Remora, waiting for his next visit, was comforting.

"Fine, but I need to tell you something," said Luciano. "Cesare's going to help us."

"Is that why you left?"

"Yes."

"Well, you did very well until you got back to my Palazzo."

"Rodolfo!" said Luciano, sitting up with a start. "That wasn't my fault! Arianna fell in! I wasn't thinking!"

"Relax," said Rodolfo, easing Luciano back down.

"I've been getting told that all day."

"I know how you feel about Arianna," Rodolfo sat down on the bed next to Luciano. "But sometimes, we need others to help us"

"I understand. I didn't mean to scare you."

"I thought you were dead."

"Who brought me here?"

"Me."

"I'm sorry."

"Rest, Luciano," said Rodolfo brushing black hair off Luciano's face. "It's the best thing for you right now." Luciano smiled and fell asleep.

A girl with red, black and white striped hair and a tattoo of a flying horse on her shoulder, just visible through her hair, stood in the sixth form common room, which was filled with other students, but none as unusual as her and her two companions, both of whom were boys. One had dark hair, the other had golden brown skin and black dreads. The girl in the group was Georgia O'Grady, the boy with the dark hair was Nicholas Duke and the last boy was Sky Meadows.

"Do you think we'll ever go back to Talia?" Sky asked.

"Keep your voice down." Nick whispered to his friend.

"What do you really think happened to Lucien?" Georgia whispered back.

"He died. Of brain cancer." said a blonde haired girl.

"Shut up, Gina," Sky snapped.

"Hey, Nick," said Gina. "Hey, Sky." Nick was Barnsbury Comp's fencing champion and Sky was pretty good as well. This caused girls to want to date them where as they knew that something would go wrong, considering that Nick had once been Talian.

"Gina!" Nick snapped.

"How many times must we tell you that we're not interested," Sky snapped, interrupting Nick.

"Testy, testy," Gina said, interrupting Sky.

"Oh my god," Nick whispered.

"What is it?" Georgia asked.

"I just got the weirdest feeling," said Nick. "Come on." Georgia and Sky looked at each other, but they followed Nick out the door.

"All right, Nick" said Sky, leaning against a wall. They were in a room, which the school had dedicated to Lucien Mulholland, better known the Sky, Nick and Georgia as Luciano Crinamorte. "What's going on?"

"I think Luciano's trying to contact us," said Nick.

"Nick..." said Georgia.

"I know," said Nick, interrupting Georgia. "We haven't been to Talia in two years."

"We should go," said Sky. "We're going to be late."

"No," said Georgia. "We're going to Nick's." Sky and Nick looked at Georgia. "If Luciano comes back here, he'd come to Nick's because that's where his talisman came from."

That night, Luciano seriously considered disobeying Rodolfo. He had to contact Georgia, Nick and Sky, but he also knew that Rodolfo would be able to tell from outside Luciano's bedroom door that Luciano had Stravaganted. Luciano almost did, but before he could, he sank back into a deep, natural sleep.

"Luciano!" A voice called. Luciano was pulled out of his sleep by a voice. It was Rodolfo. Arianna stood behind him.

"Is it your idea to make me die?" Luciano asked glaring Arianna, as he shifted himself into a sitting position.

"It was Rodolfo," said Arianna. Even though Rodolfo was her father, she never called him that. That title was for Gianfranco Gasparini, who lived on the island of Torrone and no one else.

"You can Stravagant," said Rodolfo.

"You not just saying that are you?" Luciano asked.

"No. You're right. We need Georgia, Nick and Sky here. Cesare's coming up from Remora tomorrow, but we need the others here as well," Luciano nodded. "Go." Rodolfo left the room.

"I'll stay here," said Arianna.

"You don't have to," said Luciano, getting up and trying to remember where his talisman was.

"I want to."

"It will be boring."

"I don't care. I want you to do everything you can."

"I'll do everything in my power to make Bellezza safe again."

"Are you really going to Giglia?"

"Yes. I have to. That's where the assassins are. I know that Giglia isn't in our power, but Rodolfo and I are getting messages from Gaetano who heard it from his brother Fabrizio, the Grand Duke of Tuschia, who hates me because I murdered his father, Niccolo. It's not my fault Enrico switched the foils."

"I know it's not."

"Anyway, Bellezza is going to be their next stop according to Fabrizio and Gaetano. We have to go to Giglia and stop them coming here."

Georgia, Nick and Sky crashed through the door of the Mulholland's house. They were in luck, Nick's adoptive parents, Vicky and David Mulholland weren't at home. They rushed upstairs to Nick's room. There was nothing anywhere to signify that Lucien had once lived here.

"Are you sure about this?" Georgia asked.

"Dead sure," Nick replied.

"I got out of maths," said Sky.

"You don't like it do you?" Georgia asked.

"I'm good," said Nick. "I'll tutor you."

"You're at everything," said Sky and tackled Nick. Nick laughed and tossed a fencing foil to Sky.

"Watch it!" said a voice. Sky and Nick whirled around. Georgia was still standing by the door, but there was someone in the room who wasn't there before. A boy of about seventeen or eighteen stood in Nick's doorway. He had obviously come from an earlier century. Anyone else would've been flabbergasted, but Sky and Nick leapt for the doorway. Sky got there first. The boy laughed.

"Hey Luciano," said Sky.

"Hello yourself, Celestino," said Luciano.

"What's going on, Luciano?" asked Georgia.

"Is there somewhere we can talk?" asked Luciano.

"Is it weird being here again?" Sky asked, ignoring Luciano's question.

"A little" said Luciano. "I don't even recognize this room anymore. You did a good job"

"Where's the mask?" asked Georgia.

"I don't know," said Nick. "I asked Vicky about it once..."

"Let me guess," said Luciano. "She started crying."

"You got that right," said Nick.

"We can go to the kitchen," said Georgia.

"Why are you home and not at school?" asked Luciano, as they sat around the living room. Sky took the couch next to Luciano, Nick and Georgia took the chairs.

"We were," said Georgia, sitting down. "But then Nick got a weird feeling that you were coming"

"Why haven't you been here to visit?" Sky asked.

"There's been a ton of stuff going on," said Luciano.

"Like what?" asked Nick.

"Someone's killing random people off in Giglia," said Luciano. "Rodolfo, Cesare and I are going to try to stop it, but we need your help..."

"What do you want, Luciano?" asked Sky.

"We want you all to come back to Talia," said Luciano.

**Italian Translations**

**Tenerlo qui-Keep him here**

**Come vuoi tu, Signore Crinamorte-As you wish, Master Crinamorte**

**Grazie-Thank-you**

**Prego-Your welcome, very well, etc. The Italians say it after basically anything**


	5. Chapter 2

CITY OF MURDERS

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, Aaron & Gina. Anything else is the property of Mary Hoffman**

Chapter Two

"I don't understand," said Georgia, shaking a piece of black hair out of her eyes.

"Someone's been killing people off for the past six months in Giglia," said Luciano.

"And you need us," said Sky.

"I thought we could do this ourselves without asking you," said Luciano.

"You thought you could?" asked Nick.

"Yes," said Luciano.

"You can be so stupid sometimes," said Sky. Georgia looked at Luciano, Sky and Nick, then crept out of the room. Luciano noticed.

"Where's Georgia?" asked Luciano.

"I think she's feeling left out," said Nick.

"How long has this been going on?" asked Luciano.

"Three months," said Sky.

"Do you know why?" asked Luciano.

"No," said Sky.

"It's part of growing up. Tom, James and Annie all went through it, but they always had time for me," said Luciano.

"But it was different," said Nick.

"Think about it," said Luciano. "I know it was different in my case. I was dying." Nick and Sky looked at Luciano in shock. They had been trying to avoid the conversation, and yet, Luciano had come right out and said it.

"Luciano?" asked a voice. Luciano, Sky and Nick looked toward the door, Georgia stood there.

"What?" asked Luciano.

"We want the truth," said Georgia. "About your death."

"Are you sure you want to hear it?" asked Luciano.

"Yes," said Georgia, firmly.

"There're all sorts of rumors about you going around," said Sky. "We want the real thing."

"Promise me you won't tell anyone else the truth?" asked Luciano. "You have to promise to not tell anyone else."

"We promise," said Nick.

"All right," said Luciano. "I had just found out that the cancer had come back. I went to Talia to tell Rodolfo and Arianna the bad news about my cancer. The Duchessa died, I found out later that she had sent a double in her place and Arianna was made the new Duchessa. While I was celebrating, I was kidnapped. They took the talisman, so I couldn't return to my own world. The result was what my parents, friends and the doctors and nurses believed was a coma. I was in a coma for three weeks and the machines were eventually turned off and my body in this world died."

"That's what really happened?" asked Georgia.

"Yes," said Luciano. "Are you coming back to Talia?"

"Yes," said Sky, answering for Nick and Georgia as well. "Just tell us when you need us."

"All right. Thanks," said Luciano, and with that, he walked out of the house and Stravaganted back to Bellezza.

When Luciano returned to Bellezza, Rodolfo was the first one to ask a question.

"Will they do it?" Rodolfo asked.

"Yes," said Luciano.

"Good. Talismans?"

"I can get them from Cesare's. He said that they could Stravagant back and forth from his barn. And another thing, he gave me Arcangelo."

"Why?"

"I think he senses that I'll need a quick way to get back and forth."

"Good idea."

"I didn't even think about learning how to do it in England, but here, I can see how it can be quiet useful, it's more quiet than cars that's for sure."

"Cars?"

"It's a carriage that's controlled by gas, a person and a leveler."

"Excuse me." Rodolfo and Luciano turned around. Arianna stood in the doorway.

"What is it, Arianna?" asked Luciano.

"Cesare's downstairs," said Arianna. "He wants to talk to you."

"Tell him I'll be there in a moment," said Luciano. Arianna nodded and walked out of the room, acting like a maid more than the Duchessa of Bellezza that she really was.

Cesare was sitting in the informal visiting room where Arianna, Rodolfo and Luciano held a meeting with close friends and family with Arianna when Luciano appeared at the door.

"Luciano!" said Cesare, launching himself out of his seat. Luciano took one look at Cesare and could tell that something was wrong.

"What is it, Cesare?" asked Luciano.

"You know that my father is a Stravagante?" asked Cesare.

"Yes," said Luciano.

"He's in danger. The Chemici are after him," said Cesare. Luciano ran his fingers through his hair.

"Arianna?" Luciano asked.

"What is it?" asked Arianna.

"Get Rodolfo. Tell him that there's an emergency with a Stravagante in Talia." said Luciano. "He's native. He lives in Remora. He's the horse master for the Twelfth of the Ram. His name is Paulo Montalbini." Arianna nodded and left Luciano and Cesare alone in the room.

When Arianna and Rodolfo returned. Luciano asked Arianna to please excuse them for a few moments.

"I'm sorry about your father, Cesare," Arianna whispered before shutting the door and leaving Rodolfo, Luciano and Cesare to figure out what to do next.

"Rodolfo," said Luciano.

"I know," said Rodolfo. "We'll figure out something."

"We have to work fast," said Cesare. "It's the Chemici who are after him."

"You have no idea what they're able to do, Rodolfo," said Luciano. "We've both suffered directly at his hands. It's terrible. It's his fault..." Luciano trailed off, realizing what he was saying. "But he saved me from dying."

"We need Georgia, Nick and Sky here more than ever," said Cesare. Luciano looked at the other boy, sitting next to him.

"Rodolfo that's it!" said Luciano.

"What do you mean?" asked Rodolfo.

"Cesare and I go back to Remora. I'll stay there tonight and tomorrow. We'll get talismans together and then, tomorrow night, we'll bring them to Nick's," said Luciano. "I'll stay there and we'll come back." Luciano looked at Cesare, who nodded.

When the people of Bellezza found out that Luciano Crinamorte and his Remoran friend were leaving in three hours to go to Remora, the entire city came out of their houses and into the square. In the room, Luciano looked out through the door leading onto his balcony. In a moment's decision he opened the door and stepped out onto the balcony.

"Cazzo! Cazzo! Vai via da qui! Non c'a niente da vedere qui. Vai a casa ora! Cesare e io non sono cose in un circo! Il divertimento e pi volte, quindi se volete venire a me l fuori e uccidere tutti voi, vi consigliamo di lasciare e non ritomo mai piu!" Luciano turned around and slammed the door shut. A knock came on his door.

"Luciano?" the voice asked.

"Andate via!" Luciano snapped.

"Luciano?" the boy whispered. "It's me. Cesare."

"Sorry. Come in." said Luciano. Cesare came in.

"I don't blame you for being angry, Luciano," said Cesare.

"I've never yelled at a Bellezzan like that before," Luciano sank down onto his bed.

"You did it out of anger," said Cesare, sitting down next to Luciano. "I understand."

"Thanks."

"What do you say we get Arcangelo and go to Remora to get away from here?"

"Good idea." Luciano picked up his bag and followed Cesare out of his room and down the hallway.

Luciano and Cesare rode into the courtyard as two girls rushed across the courtyard toward them.

"Cesare!" one screamed.

"I'm alive, Emilia. Stop it," said Cesare, dismounting and standing by his horse. Luciano dismounted from Arcangelo.

"Why is this stranger riding Arcangelo?" asked the other one.

"He's not a stranger to me," said Cesare, following the girls into the stable, Luciano following behind.

"Cesare" said the one who had objected to Luciano riding Arcangelo.

"He's my friend, Marta," said Cesare.

"But Cesare..." the other one said.

"I'm Luciano Crinamorte," said Luciano. "I'm your brother's friend. Deal with it"

"Luciano..." the girl Cesare had called Marta said.

"Si" said Cesare,

"I'm Marta," said Marta, turning to Luciano. "And this is my sister, Emilia."

"Marta..." said Emilia.

"Deal with it" said Cesare coldly.

"It's fine," said Luciano. "Some people don't accept who we are"

"I do," said Marta.

"I don't!" Emilia snapped. "I hate you Luciano Crinamorte!" Emilia walked up to Luciano and slapped him.

"Emilia!" Cesare snapped.

"Sorry" said Emilia.

"Get in the house" Cesare ordered.

"No" said Marta.

"Marta, Emilia" said Luciano calmly. "Can I talk to your brother alone for a minute?"

"Yeah" said Marta. "Sure" Marta grabbed Emilia's hand and dragged her off towards the house, while Cesare and Luciano retreated to the stable to talk about what to do next with the situation with Paolo and the Stravagante from the other side.

Once Arcangelo and Caesar (Cesare's new horse) had been taken care of, Luciano and Cesare went out into the fields behind to Montalbini's house. Standing there were Cesare's stepsisters Stella, Marta and Emilia. Cesare rolled his eyes in Stella's direction.

"Let's go," said Marta quickly.

"All right" said Stella and she ran off towards the house.

"Hello, Bellezzan" said Emilia in a nasal tone.

"Emilia!" said Marta sharply. "Go back to Paolo and Mother"

"No!" Emilia snapped.

"Si" said Marta.

"Via..." Emilia started.

"No. Casa. Ahora" Marta snapped and frog marched Emilia away from Luciano and Cesare.

"What's up with them?" asked Luciano, sitting on the ground.

"I don't know," said Cesare.

"What's wrong, Cesare?" asked Luciano. "What's really wrong with Paolo?"

"It has something to do with the Stravagante," said Cesare. "I still can't believe he didn't tell for fifteen years."' "You should forgive him," said Luciano. "My biological parents still don't know I'm here. They think I died three years ago. Thank god for Nick"

"But..."

"Cesare, listen to me. Something's wrong with the balance between our worlds. It effects all Stravagante, me, Georgia, Nick, Sky, Rodolfo and..." Luciano paused and took a breath. "Your father. If you were one, it would affect you too. We're trying to fix it, but to do that we need everyone. Your father is a great man, you have to trust that he was trying to protect you from our world, but you had to know. It would've happened whether you wanted it or not. Even me and Rodolfo can't understand this completely and we're some of the best Stravagante out there. You have to understand this, Cesare. Some...the Chemici want us. That's why we were captured. I _am _a Stravagante and you're the full-blooded son of one. That's why we were captured. The Chemici are behind everything that has happened to us. It's not my fault or your fault or anyone's fault except the Chemici. They want the power that we have and we're becoming more powerful as more Stravagante come. They don't like it. They want one or more of us to be one their side. Cesare, you can't tell any of this to your siblings"

"They don't care about me"

"That's not true, Cesare. They do"

"They didn't have a choice! Father and Christina married without telling anyone!"

"Cesare, calm down. It's all right. I'm here for you. You can tell me anything"

That night, Luciano decided to Stravagate to the other side. He appeared in Nick's room.

"Holy shit, Luciano!" Nick swore.

"Sorry. I have new talismans. Are Georgia and Sky here?"

"Downstairs"

"Can you come with me? We can do this right now if we hurry." Nick nodded and followed Luciano downstairs.

Georgia and Sky were sitting on the couch, but when Luciano and Nick appeared in the doorway, they knew something was up.

"Luciano, what's going on?" asked Sky.

"New talismans" said Nick saving Luciano from speaking.

"Cool" said Georgia, gathering her red, black and white striped hair into a ponytail, shorter pieces fell into her eyes and she shook them back.

"All right" said Luciano. "Sit down" Georgia, Sky and Nick sat down on the couch and Luciano sat on the floor before them. "Are Vicky and David...?"

"Out" said Nick.

"We're safe for another three hours," Georgia added. Luciano nodded and handed them new talismans.

"These will take you to the hayloft in Cesare's barn. Do it tomorrow night. Cesare and I will be there," said Luciano.

"Are you okay?" asked Sky.

"Yeah" said Luciano. "There's just a lot going on in Talia"

"We understand," said Sky.

"You can go back," said Nick.

"We don't mind" finished Georgia.

"Thanks" said Luciano whispered and fell asleep.

Luciano woke in the hayloft. Cesare was sitting next to him.

"Is everything okay?" Cesare asked.

"Yeah" said Luciano.

"I'm going back to bed. I suggest you do the same"

"Sounds good," said Luciano. Cesare smiled, rolled over and went to sleep. Luciano smiled, let go of his talisman and also fell asleep. Unlike Cesare, Luciano dreamed he was captured again, except this time it was worse. Much, much worse. Cesare was there and so were Georgia, Sky and Nick.

_"Sit down" said the man. It took Luciano a moment to realize this was Stinky. Stinky pushed Cesare to the floor. Luciano screamed and kicked out. "Stop it, you"_

_ "No" said Luciano and punched out again. It met Stinky's nose with a bang. Stinky fell. "Cesare are you okay?"_

_ "Yeah" said Cesare._

_ "Georgia? Sky? Nick?" Luciano whispered._

_ "We're fine," said Sky._

_ "Good" said Luciano._

_ "Let's try and break out," said Nick._

_ "Not a good idea" said Cesare._

_ "Basta cosi!" screamed Stinky from the floor._

_ "No!" snapped Sky and kicked him._

_ "BASTA!" screamed stinky even louder._

_ "No!" snapped Cesare and launched himself at Stinky, just as Luciano did the same. Stinky had tried to sit up. The full impact of Cesare and Luciano against him made him fall. Them Smelly entered and drugged them all into drug-induced stupors. Smelly grabbed Stinky and dragged him from the room leaving the five captives lying on the floor, completely drugged out. Luciano sensed that Sky, Nick and Cesare were fighting against it, as was he; only Georgia had completely succumbed to the drug._

Luciano sat up, just avoiding falling out of the hayloft. He let up a cry. Cesare was startled out of sleep. He saw Luciano hanging from the hayloft. He grabbed his hand and dragged Luciano back into the hayloft.

"Thanks" said Luciano, shaking black curls out of his eyes. Cesare leaned against the wall, looking at his friend. Luciano had been though so much in the last three years and yet, he was so cool about everything. Some things, like the way Luciano behaved, would always be a mystery even to Cesare, who Luciano knew was his best friend.

**Italian Translations**

**Cazzo! Cazzo! Vai via da qui! Non c'a niente da vedere qui. Vai a casa ora! Cesare e io non sono cose in un circo! Il divertimento e pi volte, quindi se volete venire a me l fuori e uccidere tutti voi, vi consigliamo di lasciare e non ritomo mai piu!-Cock! Cock! Go away from here! There's nothing to see here! Cesare and I aren't in a circus! So if you don't want me to come down there and kill all of you, you should leave and never return!**

**Andate via!-Go away!**

**Si-Yes**

**Via-by**

**No. Casa. Ahora.-No. House. Now.**

**Basta cosi-Enough**

**Basta-Stop**


	6. Chapter 3

CITY OF MURDERS

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, Aaron & Gina. All else belongs to Mary Hoffman**

Chapter Three

"Over here" said Georgia. It was the next day at school and Georgia, Nick and Sky were in the Lucien Mulholland Library.

"Georgia" said Nick. "What's all this about?"

"Don't you realize that something's going on in Talia" said Georgia.

"People are dying, Georgia" said Sky. "We need to help Luciano and Rodolfo stop it"

"We're needed here," said Georgia.

"We have to do it," said Sky.

"We have to help them," said Nick. Then, out of the blue, Luciano materialized next to Sky.

"Jesus Luciano!" Sky swore.

"Celestino" said Luciano. "You need to stop doing this to yourselves. You have to help us. There's no getting out of it"

"Are you sure?" asked Georgia.

"Yes," said Luciano. "You have to do it. We need your help. Cesare, Arianna and Rodolfo are going to help, but we need you too"

"All right" said Sky, leaning against a wall. "We'll do it"

"Sky!" said Georgia, shooked.

"Georgia, stop it" Nick ordered.

"Nick" said Georgia.

"We're doing it," said Sky.

"Good" said Luciano and disappeared.

"That was weird," said Nick.

"Hell yeah" said Sky.

"What?" asked a voice. They turned. A boy from Sky's English class stood there. His blonde hair fell into his eyes.

"Nothing, Aaron" said Sky.

"What's your name?" asked Nick.

"Aaron. Aaron Burns" said the boy.

"Do you really want to know, Aaron?" asked Sky.

"Sky, no" said Nick.

"Nick" said Georgia. "You heard Luciano. We need all the help we can get"

"Fine," said Nick. "Tell him, Sky"

"You're probably going to think I'm going mental or something," said Sky.

"Trust me, Sky," said Aaron. "I believe you"

"Fine," said Sky. "Do you remember Lucien Mulholland?"

"Yeah. I was friends with his best friend, Tom," said Aaron.

"What happened?" asked Nick.

"We had a fight about Lucien," said Aaron.

"Geez," said Sky. "Sorry"

"It's fine. I was at the funeral. We made up," said Aaron.

"So you knew Lucien pretty well, right?" asked Nick.

"Yeah" said Aaron.

"I'm leaving," said Georgia.

"Alice?" Aaron guessed.

"You got that right" said Georgia and left the library to find Alice.

"So there's this place called Talia, which is like Italy..." Sky startled.

"Wow" said Aaron when Sky and Nick had finished telling Aaron about Talia.

"We have to talk to Luciano about it," said Nick. "But you can come"

"You think?" asked Aaron.

"Yes," said Sky.

"You think?" asked Aaron asked.

"Yes," said Sky. "I'm sure you can come"

"I've always wanted to get to know you, ever since I came here three years ago," said Aaron.

"Where did you live before this?" asked Nick.

"Brighton" said Aaron.

"Oh, I went there when I was eight," said Sky.

"Can you tell me about someone?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah" said Nick. "Sure"

"I've been hearing rumors about Lucien..." Aaron looked up trying to remember.

"Us too" said Georgia.

"We're trying to figure them out," said Nick.

"I'll help. I was his friend," said Aaron.

"Thanks" said Sky.

"Georgia O'Grady" said Georgia.

"Nick Duke"

"Sky..."

"I know who you are Sky" said Aaron laughing and interrupting Sky.

Sky Stravaganted to Remora that night. He was in the hayloft; the first thing he heard was Cesare's voice.

"Luciano, listen..." said Cesare.

"Cesare, look, I know what I'm doing. There's no getting around it. We need a new Stravagante," said Luciano.

"Yo! Luciano! Cesare!" said Sky from the hayloft. Cesare and Luciano looked up. Sky was swinging down from the hayloft. He jumped to the ground.

"Luciano, did you know a boy at Barnsbury Comp named Aaron Burns?" asked Sky.

"Yes. What about him?" asked Luciano.

"He wants to become a Stravagante," said Sky.

"How much have you told him?" Luciano asked.

"Everything" said Sky.

"Sky!" Luciano snapped, forgetting that Sky was supposed to be 'Celestino Pascoli' in Talia.

"I'm sorry," said Sky.

"It's not your fault," said Luciano. "I'm not going to blame you"

"So, can he?" asked Sky.

"I don't see why not. We did for Nick and that was translating," said Luciano.

"Do you" Cesare trailed off.

"No" said Luciano. "We need you here"

"All right" said Cesare.

"So Aaron Burns can become a Stravagante?" asked Sky.

"Yes," said Luciano.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I just started to talk to him with Georgia and Nick during school" said Sky.

"Today?" asked Cesare.

"Yeah" said Sky.

"That was quick," said Cesare.

"Don't judge Aaron until you've met them, Cesare" said Sky.

"Fine," said Cesare.

"Do it in a week" said Luciano.

"We can do it in that short a time?" asked Cesare.

"Yes," said Sky.

"So" said Aaron, when he met up with Georgia, Sky and Nick during lunch. "What did he say?"

"Keep you voice down" said Nick.

"Follow me," said Georgia. Aaron nodded and followed his new friends down the hall. Sky pushed a door open. Inside the room, sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, was a boy with dark brown hair.

"Tom?" asked Aaron.

"Aaron?" asked the other boy.

"You know each other?" asked Nick.

"Yeah" said Tom. "We were Lucien's greatest friends"

"Besides James and Annie Boyd" said Aaron, sliding down the wall and sitting next to Tom. The whole room fell silent. Tom, Georgia, Nick and Sky were all looking at Aaron.

"What happened to them?" asked Aaron.

"We don't know," said Sky, sitting next to Aaron.

"They left soon after Lucien's funeral and never came back," said Georgia.

"This sucks," said Aaron. "Literally"

"We know that," said Tom.

"So?" asked Aaron, turning to Sky.

"Yes," said Sky.

"What does that mean?" asked Aaron.

"Luciano said yes," said Sky. "You can became a Stravagante"

"A Strava...what?" asked Tom.

"Lucien never told you?" asked Georgia.

"No" said Tom.

"I'm sorry, Tom" said a voice behind them. "You were my best friend. "I'm really sorry" Aaron, Sky, Nick, Georgia and Tom turned around. Luciano stood in the open doorway.

"Lucien?" asked Tom.

"It's Luciano now" said Luciano.

"What's going on? You died two and a half...almost three years ago and now you're back? I'm confused," said Tom.

"You have every right to be confused, Tom," said Luciano, sitting down on Tom's other side. "And you have every right to be angry with me for not telling you this when I called you, James and Annie to say goodbye. I wanted to tell you then Tom, really I did. I just didn't know how to explain it with James and Annie there"

"It's all right," said Tom. "I'm not angry with you"

"Let me explain and then you can decide," said Luciano. "This is mainly for Tom and Aaron. The rest of you have heard the story before". The others nodded. Tom and Aaron looked at their oldest friend. "When I was fifteen, I had brain cancer. My father gave me a book from Venice, I didn't know this at the time, but it came from sixteenth century Venice, and it had been made especially for me and brought here by a man named Rodolfo Rossi"

"That's where that book came from?" asked Tom.

"Yeah. How do you know about it?" asked Luciano.

"When you died, I asked your parents if I could have something of yours and they said yes. Then your father went into the house and when he returned he handed me this worn out book, that looked like it had fallen in a lake or something and he told me that he thought you'd be glad if one of your oldest friends had it" answered Tom.

The six of them sat on the floor of the chorus room until the end of the day talking, then, they went to Nick's house and talked some more. Luciano told them everything. Even when he was captured and the truth of why he died. It was partly Enrico Poggi's fault that they're friend had been taken from them.

"Luciano" Cesare whispered. "Wake up"

"He's Stravaganted to Anglia," said a voice. Cesare raised his head. "He won't wake" Cesare starred at Rodolfo.

"You don't understand," said Cesare.

"Explain" said Rodolfo.

"The d'Chemici have taken my father," said Cesare.

"He'll return tonight," said Rodolfo.

"By then my father could be dead or alive"

"Cesare" said Rodolfo gently. "Calm down"

"No" said Cesare and pushed Rodolfo away and ran out the door.

Just outside Luciano's room was Arianna. She saw Cesare ran past her with a crazed look in his eyes. Arianna scooped up her train of cream brocade dress and ran after Cesare.

"Cesare!" Arianna called. Cesare skidded to a halt and turned. He saw Arianna, Duchessa of Bellezza, her long brown hair streaming behind her like a banner, holding her train in her arms.

"Your Grace" Cesare whispered. Cesare lived in Remora, but he had visited Luciano in Bellezza and he knew how to act.

"What is the matter?" asked Arianna.

"It's my father," said Cesare.

"The d'Chemici have captured Paolo Montalbini?"

"Yes"

"You're Luciano friend...Caesar, correct?"

"It's Cesare," said Cesare, softly correctly the Duchessa.

"Ah, of course. I saw you when I came to the Stellata" said Arianna. "Good job in the race"

"Thank-you" said Cesare, nodding.

"You came here to speak with Luciano," said Arianna.

"Yes and Rodolfo told me he's Stravaganting" said Cesare.

"I'd like to hear more about Remora," said Arianna. "Why don't you come with me and we can talk about this"

"Do you really think that is wise?" asked a voice from behind. Arianna smiled, looking at someone over Cesare's shoulder. Cesare turned. Luciano was standing in the doorway.

"Luciano" said Cesare and ran to him.

"Cesare, what is it?" asked Luciano. Cesare shook his head and started to cry. Luciano ran his fingers soothingly Cesare's hair. "What happened?" Luciano looked at Arianna.

"His father's been captured by the d'Chemici," said Arianna.

"He has five younger siblings," said Luciano thinking.

"They took Stella, too" said Cesare, through his tears.

"Can we talk about this somewhere else?" asked Luciano, turning to Arianna.

"Of course" said Arianna.

Arianna sited herself in a chair and gestured to the couch. Luciano nodded, understanding that he and Cesare could sit there.

"What about Marta and Emilia?" asked Luciano.

"I don't know," said Cesare. "I saw the d'Chemici taking Father and Stella and ran to stables, grabbed Caesar, and came here"

"You can stay here," said Luciano. He glanced at Arianna for permission and she nodded.

"Thanks" said Cesare and fell asleep.

Luciano woke up in the middle of the night to a sound of knocking from the hall. He really didn't want to get up, but he didn't really want to wake Rodolfo or Arianna either, so, he didn't really have a choice. When he opened the door, he saw Cesare standing there in the hall.

"What is it?" asked Luciano.

"I just need to talk for awhile," said Cesare.

"All right" said Luciano. "Come in". Luciano allowed Cesare into his room, before shutting the door and closing the window. Normally, the breezes from the canal felt good, but now, as it was getting towards winter in Bellezza and it was cool. Luciano tossed a blanket across the room at Cesare before wrapping a blanket around himself and going back to couch and sitting next to Cesare.

"There's a reason I ran away. I think the Chemici wanted me more than Stella. I don't even think that they wanted Stella. They just took Stella because..."

"Why not Emilia or Marta?"

"I don't know"

"Because Georgia's a Stravagante"

"I don't understand"

Luciano sighed. "The Chemici knew that you and Georgia were friends. They want to find out as much about the Stravagante as possible"

"Then why take Stella. She doesn't know that her stepfather is a Stravagante. I didn't know for fifteen years"

"That's what we have to find out"

"What if"

"Don't ever think that, Cesare" said Luciano, forcing Cesare to look into his eyes. "We'll tell Rodolfo in the morning and then we'll figure out together"

"What about the killings in Giglia?"

"Once Sky, Georgia, Nick, and Aaron get here we'll figure it out"

"Who's Aaron?"

"He's someone who Sky, Nick and Georgia got on our side. He's in the same class as them and he and Tom got in fight. It over me and...it was really stupid. I don't even know all the details because I was in a coma for half of it"

"You'll help me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"


	7. Chapter 4

CITY OF MURDERS

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, Aaron & Gina. Anything else belongs to Mary Hoffman**

Chapter Four

Aaron Burns flopped onto his bed, his blonde hair spreading out of its usual messiness around his face and onto the bed. He was going to be a Stravagante.

"Aaron! Aaron!" Aaron sat up, his hair falling back into his eyes, and went to the window. In his yard were Barnsbury Comp's fencing champion, Nick Duke and his best friend, Sky Meadows. Aaron opened his window, and leaned on the frame.

"Aaron!" It was Sky Meadows.

"Get down here" said Nick Duke.

"What do you guys want with me?" Aaron asked.

"Get down here and we'll explain," said Nick.

"Watch out" said Aaron. Aaron dug a rolled up rope ladder from under his bed. Sky and Nick looked at each other. Then Nick pulled Sky out of the way, as a rope ladder was flung out the window and seconds later Aaron started to climb to the ground. He jumped to the ground from the fifth rung from the ground, landing before Sky. "What do you want?"

"Are you ready for Talia?" Nick asked.

"Yeah" said Aaron. "Why?"

"We're going tonight," said Nick.

"You're going to stay at my place," said Sky.

"How do I explain it to my mom?" asked Aaron.

"Tell her you're having a sleepover," said Sky.

"Is Georgia coming?" Aaron asked.

"Yes" came a voice. Aaron, Sky and Nick turned. Georgia was standing behind them. "Getting ready?"

"I can't believe it," said Aaron.

"It's real as hell," said Nick. "I used to live there"

"I just heard that..." Aaron started.

"It was a cover story," said Georgia, interrupting Aaron.

"Get your stuff and come on," said Nick.

"Give me a sec, okay?" asked Aaron.

"Fine," said Georgia, leaning against the tree beside Aaron's bedroom window. Aaron grabbed the rope ladder and climbed his way back up.

"He should be on the fencing team," said Sky, turning to Nick. Georgia sighed. Once Sky and Nick started talking fencing, there was no stopping them.

"I don't want to poke someone's eye out!" Aaron called down, vaulting over the windowsill into his room.

Once inside, Aaron threw PJ's, a toothbrush, a book, his cell and his iPod into a bag. Then he threw the bag out the window. Once it was safely on the ground next to Sky, Aaron swung himself over the windowsill for the third time in the last fifteen minutes.

Sky led Aaron into his room. Aaron flopped on the floor, and promptly knocked a book off a table.

"See what I mean?" Aaron asked glaring at Sky.

"Nick could take care of you, klutz" said Sky, sprawling on the floor, next to Aaron.

"Thanks"

"Hey, since you're part of our group now, I figured I'd better try and make you feel at home. Besides, technically, we're going to be in the sixteenth century all night"

"Wait, hang on. I'm going to a different century not just another country?"

"Yeah. Talia is the sixteenth century version of Italy. Where we're going is called Remora, which is basically Siena. I've never been there but Georgia, Nick, Cesare and Luciano have all been there"

"Who are Cesare and Luciano?"

"Friends of ours" At that moment Sky's cell phone rang. Sky looked at the caller ID. NICK DUKE it read. Sky answered it. "Hey Nick, what's up?"

"We're not going to Remora tonight" said Nick.

"Why not?" asked Sky.

"What's going on?" asked Aaron.

"Here" said Sky. Sky set his phone on speakerphone and set it on the floor between him and Aaron. A moment later, Sky continued his conversation. "Nick, what's wrong?" Aaron sighed as Sky concentrated on his phone conversation with Nick.

"Paolo Montalbini has been captured. Cesare has left Remora and gone to Bellezza to seek help from Luciano," said Nick.

"Holy crap" said Sky. "How do you know all this?"

"Because Cesare and Luciano are in my kitchen right now, and Cesare is..." Nick trailed off.

"We're coming over," said Sky. "Get Georgia" Sky hung up and turned to his closet. Into a bag, Sky tossed things similar to Aaron's.

"What's going on? I'm so confused" Aaron asked.

"There's been an emergency in Talia" said Sky, adding a book to the pile of things in his bag. "You are about to meet Cesare and Luciano. Come on." Sky practically ran out the door. Aaron grabbed his bag from the floor of Sky's room and followed Sky out into the night.

At Nick's, Luciano suddenly appeared. Luciano went over to the bed.

"Nick! Nick!" Luciano called.

"What do you want?" Nick murmured.

"Nick, wake up!" said Luciano. Nick rolled over.

"What the hell, Luciano" said Nick sitting. "What are you doing here?"

"Where are the others?" Luciano asked.

"Aaron's having a sleepover at Sky's, and Georgia is doing who knows what" Nick replied.

"Contact them at once" said Luciano. "Cesare's father's been captured."

"I'm really sorry," said Nick.

"Get them here" said Luciano.

"Okay, okay" said Nick and grabbed his phone from the bedside table.

Sky, Aaron and Georgia crashed through the door to Nick's room.

"Keep quiet," said Nick.

"Can someone explain what's going on here?" Aaron asked. Luciano looked around the room and found Aaron in the crowd of people in Nick's room.

"Aaron?" Luciano asked.

"Lucien?" Aaron asked.

"You guys know each other?" asked Sky.

"Yeah" said Luciano. Luciano looked at Aaron. "I'm really sorry that my stupid cancer got in the way"

"You couldn't control it," said Aaron. "We forgive you"

"I'm confused," Georgia declared.

"Luciano, Aaron. Explanation" said Nick.

"I was one of Luciano's friends when he got sick. Then me and his friend Tom got in a fight about it and we didn't forgive each other until Lucien's funeral" said Aaron.

"Okay" said Sky. "Now that we've gotten the story of Aaron and Luciano's past, let's get down to what really matters and get to Talia"

"I have to be honest with you, Aaron," said Luciano. "I was pretty angry when I first found out that Sky had told you everything"

"It's my fault," said Aaron. "I wanted to know"

"You'll like it trust me," said Luciano.

"I vote we go back and try to loop all this crap with Cesare's dad and these murders in Giglia together" said Nick.

"A hundred percent agreement" said Luciano.

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Aaron.

"Sleep" said Georgia. Aaron looked at Sky.

"Just go to sleep" said Nick.

"We'll explain it all later" Luciano added. With a sigh, Aaron curled up on Nick's floor near Sky and fell asleep.

In her room, even though it was about 3:30am, Gina Carter was still awake. _I want them dead. _Gina thought. _No, just Tom and Aaron. No, I want them all dead. _Gina was supposed to be studying for a Math test, but instead she was searching the Internet on how she could kill people. She didn't particularly want to kill Aaron and his friends, but she was in love with Sky and Nick and either of them wanted anything to do with her. Gina got up from her desk and flopped on her back.

"I hate them," Gina whispered to the ceiling. "I hate them and I want them dead. I don't care if the rest of the fencing team kills me for killing their two best fencers. Fencing's a stupid sport anyway". The only reason that Gina even went to fencing matches was because of Sky and Nick and she always tried to kiss them and she always got pushed away. She was getting tired of it. She either wanted to date one of them, or she wanted them both dead. It was one or the other and Gina had no idea which one to choose.

They landed with a plop in Cesare's hayloft. Nick had the unfortunate experience of landing in chicken poop and Aaron had to get pulled back into the hayloft by Cesare because he landed and promptly half fell out of the loft.

"All good?" asked Luciano.

"I smell like chicken shit," said Nick.

"At least you didn't almost fall out of a hayloft," said Aaron.

"I think I'd rather that," said Nick.

"Seriously?" asked Georgia, pulling feathers and straw from her hair.

"Maybe not" said Nick reconsidering.

"There's the friend I know," said Sky.

"Been there, done that" said Luciano, lying back in the heap of straw. "We need to get to Bellezza as fast as possible. Cesare..."

"Yeah, come on," said Cesare.

Aaron followed his new friends done a ladder to the ground. Cesare found them horses in the stables below the hayloft where they had landed. Luciano and Cesare immediately found their horses. Then they set about finding horses for the rest of them.

Within half an hour they were riding out of the gates of the farmhouse. They went right past Emilia who was leaving the farmhouse to feed the chickens.

"Cesare!" Emilia called after him. "Where are you going?"

"No time to explain" said Cesare as he rode past and left his half-sister in the dust.

They entered the stable just before Bellezza. They dismounted.

"Che posso fare per lei oggi, Signore Crinamorte?" asked the man who greeted them.

"Occuparsi dei cavalli. Non sono sicuro quando ritorneremo" answered Luciano. The man who had greeted them, nodded, then Luciano led the way to the dock. At the dock was a mandola and at the oar was Arianna.

"You must be Aaron," said Arianna.

"Yeah" said Aaron. "Who are you?"

"I'm Arianna, Duchessa of Bellezza"

"I didn't know Duchessas had the row their own boats." Arianna laughed.

"They don't" said Arianna. "I just like to"

"She's a lot easier than Rodolfo," said Luciano.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Arianna asked.

"It's a compliment," said Sky.

"Grazie, Luciano" said Arianna before rowing the mandola out into the lagoon. Aaron leaned back in his seat next to Sky. He had never been to Italy, let alone Venice. He'd gone to France once when he was thirteen, and when he was fourteen, he'd been to Wales and Ireland, but that was it. He had been trying to convince his parents for years to go to Italy and now Sky, Nick and Georgia had offered him the chance without the endless arguments that always disrupted the quiet of the Burns' household whenever Aaron brought up the subject of wanting to go to Italy.

The moment Arianna docked the mandola at the landing stage, everyone except for Aaron jumped out. Arianna looked at the newest member of their circle.

"Aaron?" Arianna asked. Aaron turned and saw that he and Arianna were the only ones in the boat.

"Aaron, come on!" said Sky from the landing stage. Aaron rose and leapt off the boat.

"Grazie, Arianna" said Luciano. Arianna looked him.

"Attesa" said Arianna. Arianna disembarked and pulled Luciano over to the side. She spoke quickly and quietly in Talian. "Ascoltare, sono sicuro se lei dovrebbe fare questo. Che far lei dapprima? Cesare e il suo amico, ma voi tutti hanno quegli assassini in Giglia per trattare"

"Non preoccuparsi di me, Arianna. Lei e tanto cattivo quanto la mia mamma. Fidarmi di, Arianna. Lei deve fidarsi di che prenderemo tutto attraverso questo. Quanto al padre di assassini e Cesare essendo catturato, li penso ambos hanno condotto al Chemici." Luciano leaned against the wall.

"Come lei sa ciu? Come lei pu essere sicuro?"

"Lei non mi e mai interrogato prima, Arianna. Inoltre, ogni cosa cattiva che e successo a me e stato qui a causa del Chemici. Ho tradotto anche qui definitivamente a causa del loro fascino stupido con lo Stravagante."

"What are they talking about?" Aaron asked. Even though he could easily translate what Arianna and Luciano were talking about, he didn't understand it.

"Minor argument" said Sky.

"Arianna's worried and Luciano's telling her that his life has been in danger since he came here the first time and he got through everything all right and there's no reason why he won't get through this" said Georgia.

"Besides" Nick added. "He has us". Aaron looked at Arianna and Luciano. The flow of Talian had stopped and now they were just glaring at each other.

In art class a few days later, Gina walked right up to where Aaron was painting. Gina slid on the wet floor. The can of green paint she had been using and was returning the table at the back of the room fell towards Aaron. Gina ignored it and didn't bother picking it up. The green paint sloshed over Aaron's painting and spattered him in the process. Aaron looked at Gina. Nick, who had been getting more blue paint returned. He saw his friend spattered in green paint and Gina, the Drama Queen of Barnsbury Comp standing there.

"What was that about?" Nick asked.

"Don't what you're talking about, Nicky-poo" said Gina.

"Okay" said Nick. "That's it! How many times must I tell you that I'm not interested?"

"Nicky-poo" Gina gasped.

"He's not interested, dork," said Aaron. Aaron pushed Gina into his table. Gina lost her balance and fell backwards against the wall. The green paint that spilled on Aaron's painting earlier wasn't quick drying. Green paint ended up in Gina's dyed blonde hair and on her clothes.

"Look what you've done," said Gina screamed and ran out of the classroom.

"I wish that girl would move to Ireland," said Nick.

"I know, right," said Aaron. "She's nothing but a pain in the ass"

Gina raced down the hall, her dyed blonde hair streaked over with green looked horrible. Brown had begun to show through the layers of blonde dye she used, making her hair a mass of brown, green and blonde in an unattractive sheet flowing from her head like a green and yellow banner that's been dropped in mud and picked up without a second thought. Gina crashed through the main doors of the school.

_I hate them. _Gina thought. _Why did I fall for Nick and Sky in the first place?_

_Because they're really good fencers _whispered a little voice in the back of her mind. Gina blocked it out and focused on her anger. _I hate them. I hate them. I hate them. _She channeled her thoughts through the hole of hate that she had created.

Luciano led the way up the stairs into Rodolfo's Palazzo. _If Tom were here, it would almost be like old times. _Luciano shook his head. He was being stupid. He had said good-bye to his old life two years ago. He should focus on the present. He didn't know where to start with Paolo Montalbini, but Rodolfo may have gotten a new lead on the Giglia murders and who knew, maybe what would lead him to Cesare's father. He started running up the stairs.

"Dude, Luciano" Sky called. "What's up?"

"I have to talk to Rodolfo" Luciano shot over his shoulder and disappeared. Aaron looked at Sky, Nick and Georgia.

"Rodolfo is my father and Luciano's master," said Arianna. Aaron looked at her. She was still wearing her disguise, looking nothing like the Duchessa she really was.

"Good to know" said Aaron.

"Yo, Aaron" Luciano called from the doorway. "Rodolfo wants to meet you" Aaron looked at Arianna and the rest of his friends. Georgia rolled her eyes. Sky, Nick and Cesare looked at Luciano.

"Go on" said Cesare finally.

"Yes" said Arianna "Go" Aaron ran up the stairs, gliding to stop in front of Luciano.

"Trust me" said Luciano as he led the way. "Everything will be fine" Aaron wanted to believe Luciano. But seeing his old friend again had made the past and his fight with Tom. Looking back on it, it was really stupid.

"Gad that was stupid" Aaron murmured.

"What?" asked Luciano.

"Just thinking about the fight me and Tom had"

"I heard about that," said Luciano. "Why didn't you come and visit me?"

"I was scared" Aaron leaned against the wall. "Scared that I would run into Tom and we would start yelling at each other. I was going through enough crap"

"You were thirteen. How much crap could you be going through?" Luciano leaned against the opposite wall.

"You'd be surprised" Aaron looked up at the ceiling. Luciano crossed the hall and forced Aaron to meet his eyes.

"Try me"

"You. Tom. My parents were filing for a divorce. Then I did something really stupid." Aaron glanced at Luciano. "I allowed my friend's older brother to get me into drugs"

"You were thirteen" Luciano was shocked. He'd never heard of a thirteen-year-old on drugs before. Sure, he knew that kids at school had used drugs, but learning that his friend had been on drugs at thirteen was weird. Luciano grabbed Aaron's hand and dragged him into the nearest room. It was a storage closet. Luciano lit a lamp and slammed the door shut. "Why?"

"My life was a shithole. You were sick. I was fighting with Tom, my parents were about to get a divorce...wait, I already explained all this in the hall"

"It's not the answer"

"I know"

"Why didn't you come over and tell me all this?"

"You were in a coma and you were part of the reason. The reason that me and Tom were fighting. It all boiled down to you" Luciano looked at Aaron with a worried expression on his face.

"Are you...?" Luciano started.

"Still on them?" Aaron finished.

"Yeah"

"No. The day after your funeral, Tom caught me doing it. It went uphill from there"

"Thank God" said Luciano. He pulled Aaron into a hug. "You scared the shit out of me for a sec"

"Sorry" Aaron whispered into Luciano's shoulder.

"No" said Luciano, releasing Aaron and looking at him. "You were going through a lot of crap. Sometimes that's how teenagers deal with it. Here though, they commit suicide or drown or something. You can turn away from drugs, but here, the ways they deal with it here, in this century, there's no turning back from any of them"

"Thanks"

"I forgot how great a friend you are, Aaron, even if you are younger"

**Italian Translations**

**Che posso fare per lei oggi, Signore Crinamorte?-What can I do for you today, Master Crinamorte?**

**Occuparsi dei cavalli. Non sono sicuro quando ritorneremo-Care for the horses. I don't know when I'll return.**

**Grazie-Thank-you**

**Attesa, ascoltare, sono sicuro se lei dovrebbe fare questo. Che far lei dapprima? Cesare e il suo amico, ma voi tutti hanno quegli assassini in Giglia per trattare-I'm not sure you should do this. What if you're killed first? Cesare is your friend, but you have to deal with all these killers in Giglia first**

**Non preoccuparsi di me, Arianna. Lei e tanto cattivo quanto la mia mamma. Fidarmi di, Arianna. Lei deve fidarsi di che prenderemo tutto attraverso questo. Quanto al padre di assassini e Cesare essendo catturato, li penso ambos hanno condotto al Chemici-Don't worry about me, Arianna. Trust me, Arianna. We have to trust that we will get through this. As to the capture of Cesare's father, I think if I go to Giglia, it'll lead me to the Chemici and hence Cesare's father**

**Come lei sa ciu? Come lei pu essere sicuro?-How can you know? How safe are you?**

**Lei non mi e mai interrogato prima, Arianna. Inoltre, ogni cosa cattiva che e successo a me e stato qui a causa del Chemici. Ho tradotto anche qui definitivamente a causa del loro fascino stupido con lo Stravagante-I've never questioned it, Arianna. In addition, every bad thing that has happened to me and everyone near and related to the Stravagante here in Talia, finds its roots in the Chemici**


	8. Chapter 5

CITY OF MURDERS

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, Aaron & Gina. All else belongs to Mary Hoffman.**

Chapter Five

Aaron was asleep, sprawled out on Sky's floor. He rolled over. His dreams rolled through his head, soundless. Then he heard Tom's voice, angry, fearful and worried. _Aaron. _Tom's voice threw him back to the moment when Tom found the drugs.

_Aaron knew his life sucked. His best friend, Lucien had died of brain cancer the day before, his other friend, Tom, was angry with him because of the argument that they had gotten in the day before Lucien died about Lucien, and on top of that, his parents were filing for a divorce. So, Aaron had turned to drugs. He knew it was wrong and he knew that he could possibly die from an overdose, but he didn't care. He dug under his bed and pried up the loose floorboard. He pulled out the drugs and a needle and was about to enter the drugs into the needle, when his door crashed open. Aaron looked up from what he was doing. Tom took one look at his friend and was across the room in an instant._

_ "What the hell is going on?" asked Tom._

_ "You! Lucien! My parents!" Aaron screamed back._

_ "Hey!" said Tom. He knelt beside Aaron and forced Aaron to meet his eyes. "Why are you doing this to yourself?" _

_ "My life sucks!" snapped Aaron. "Lucien's dead! We're fighting! My parents are fighting and filing for a divorce! This is the one thing I can control!"_

_ "I'm here now. I'm never going to leave you, okay? I'll be here for you." Tom removed the needle from Aaron's hand, casting it to the floor. "You scared the shit out of me, Aaron. I thought you were about to kill yourself in front of me"_

Aaron woke up with a start. He looked around. He realized he was in Sky's room. His cell phone read 5:15 AM.

"Shit," Aaron sighed. He leaned back against the wall. An alarm went off.

"You awake?" came Sky's voice from the bed.

"Yeah," said Aaron.

"Tom told me about the whole drug thing"

"Great," said Aaron. "Exactly what I need. Someone else to go on a rampage about it."

"I'm not going to go on a rampage Aaron. My father is a famous rock star who I barely get to see and my mother has an illness that can't be cured. I understand what was going through your mind. If I hadn't had Georgia, Luciano, Nick and Talia and everything that happened there, I probably would've gone crazy"

"We were going through completely different things"

"Hey" said a voice from the doorway. Sky smiled. Aaron turned. Standing in the doorway where Georgia, Tom, Luciano and Nick.

"What are doing here at 5:30 in the morning?" Aaron asked.

"Thought we'd drop by" said Tom. Georgia and Tom settled onto the sleeping bag next to Aaron, while Luciano and Nick joined Sky on the bed.

"We need a plan," said Georgia.

"We need to get to Giglia before we even make plans" said Sky.

"We should make them before we get there just like any other trip" said Aaron.

"Why are you here any way?" asked Sky.

"I'm going to cover for the parents if you end up getting back late one morning. I'll come up with some sort of lie. I lied me and Luciano out of doing homework numerous times and when he was in the hospital I lied my way out of a lot of my work. The teachers didn't catch on until two weeks after his death. My parents found out and they weren't thrilled about what I was doing but since they won't have to deal with it this time, they don't even need to know that I've kept doing it."

"As I remember I came up with a few of those plans, but the ones you came up with were always so much better," said Luciano. "I'll let you come up with them this time"

"What's our plan?" asked Georgia.

"Stop ruining our fun" said Nick.

"Do you even want me involved anymore?" asked Georgia.

"Of course we do," said Tom.

"Then let's make our plan" said Georgia.

"Well," said Sky. "The first thing is getting to Remora and then to Giglia"

"Cesare can help with that," said Luciano. "He's getting the horses together as we speak"

"And then we start looking for the murderers and Cesare's father" said Aaron.

"Sounds easy," said Tom.

"It's not." Said Nick. "We have to find Cesare's father and find the murderers. The only way we're going that is if we can get to the Grand Duke of Tuschia"

"Hello," said Sky. "He's your brother"

"Hello," said Nick. "I'm supposed to be dead." Nick paused. "We never got along that well anyway. It was always Fabrizio and Carlo and me and Gaetano."

"And Carlo's dead" said Sky.

"Fabrizio hates me," said Luciano.

"Wouldn't blame him" said Sky. "You did kill Niccolo"

"How did I know that Niccolo had arranged for one foil to be poisoned?" asked Luciano. "Besides, if it hadn't been Niccolo, it would've been me. If Enrico hadn't switched the foils, then I wouldn't be here right now"

"Can you get in touch with Gaetano when we get to Giglia?" asked Sky.

"I don't know" Nick replied. "I don't even know where he is. For all I know he's somewhere else other than Giglia"

"I'll take care of Gaetano," said Luciano.

"You're already taking of so much," said Nick. "I'll deal with my brother"

"Make sure no one except Gaetano says you" said Sky.

"Why would I put this whole operation in danger?" asked Nick.

"I don't know," said Luciano.

"You might go crazy" Aaron suggested.

"Shut it," said Nick.

"Are we going back to Talia?" asked Georgia.

"Yes," said Luciano.

"Now" Sky groaned.

"Yes," said Luciano.

"I could really use the sleep right now" said Aaron.

"Me three" said Nick.

"We're going to Talia," said Luciano, taking control. He turned to Tom. "Make ready to lie your head off for me one more time"

"I'm always ready to lie my head off" Tom replied. Luciano smiled. He grabbed Tom in a hug and then disappeared down the stairs.

"Ready?" asked Sky.

"Go" said Tom.

Georgia, Nick, Aaron and Sky shut their eyes and were asleep within moments. Tom looked at his friends. They had another life in another world that he had no desire to visit. But Lucien, or Luciano as he was now called, had explained everything to him, and it was making a lot more sense now, than it had when it had actually been happening. Then again, it had been a confusing time for many people who thought they knew Lucien, but Tom was living proof that, even as his best friend, Lucien still hadn't told him everything.

When Luciano, Aaron, Nick, Georgia and Sky arrived at the hayloft, Cesare was asleep. Luciano tapped him on the shoulder. Cesare woke. Unlike the others, he didn't fall out of the hayloft.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up," said Cesare.

"We would never do that to you" said Luciano.

"You should know us better than that" said Aaron.

"I should," said Cesare. "But I don't"

"Let's get going," said Nick. "We need to get to Giglia"

"How?" asked Georgia.

"Horses" said Nick.

"Come on" said Cesare. Cesare led the way. Arcangelo was back in his regular stall. Luciano slid into the stall, rubbing Arcangelo's nose and whispering calming thoughts into his ear. By the time the others had gotten to their horses, Luciano, Nick, Georgia and Cesare were already mounted and Nick and Georgia had gone out into the yard because of their boredom. Cesare and Luciano sat on their horses waiting for Aaron and Sky and talking about everything from their lives in Bellezza and Remora to how they were going to start tracking down Paolo Montalbini and the murderer who was reeking havoc in Giglia. Aaron and Sky quickly followed, then they followed Luciano, Nick and Cesare out of the stable.

"Are we going to get stopped again?" asked Luciano.

"Don't worry" said Cesare. "Christina will have to rest of them asleep or in the house"

"Good" said Luciano, and unlatched the gate. The moment Georgia had latched the gate behind her; they started galloping down the path onto the main road connecting Remora to Giglia.

Nick led the way into the city of Giglia. People parted to let them pass, the moment they noticed Luciano right behind Nick. They wended their way through the massive crowds of people, waiting to see Fabrizio, Grand Duke of Tuschia. The group from Remora dismounted, leaving their horses at the gates of the palace, before going into the palace courtyard

"Che vuole lei?" asked a manservant.

"È Gaetano qui?" asked Luciano.

"Sì" said the manservant.

"Sia lei ci conduce a lui o lo porta a noi. La sua scelta." said Luciano. "Se lei sceglie sia l'invierò personalmente di nuovo a Bellezza e ha il Duchessa ordina la sua esecuzione"

"Lei non ha autorità in Giglia"

"Sono Luciano Crinamorte, Cavaliere di Bellezza. Sarò obbedito"

"Lei è in Giglia, signore"

"Sono i miei amici, Guido" said a voice. Luciano looked over Guido's shoulder. Gaetano was standing there.

"Gaetano?" Nick asked.

"Falco" Gaetano whispered. Guido glared to Gaetano and Nick.

"Partirci" Gaetano ordered. Guido left.

"Why are you here, brother?" asked Gaetano.

"I think Luciano is in a better position to answer that one, brother" Nick replied. Gaetano turned his attention to Luciano.

"What do you want with me?" asked Gaetano.

"We're hoping you can help us with the murders that have been going on here" said Luciano.

"Fabrizio was only just lecturing me on the lack of people concentrating on that" said Gaetano.

"You may tell him that I'm on it' said Luciano. "Though, you may not want to mention me by name. I think he's probably still mad at me for killing Niccolo. Speaking of which, are you?"

"No" said Gaetano. "I'm rather glad you killed him. He was suffering after Falco died"

"I think we should go somewhere else," said Sky.

"People are starting to stare" Aaron added.

"I'm supposed to be dead," said Nick. Gaetano nodded and led them into an alleyway.

"I'll tell him," said Gaetano. "Are you here for anything else?"

"Yes," said Luciano. "Cesare's father, Paolo Montalbini has been captured. We believe that Fabrizio is involved"

"That sounds like him," said Gaetano.

"We think he's at the heart of the murders as well," said Luciano.

"But…"

"I know," said Nick. "We're accusing a family member"

"Either you nor I has ever felt much of a family connection to Fabrizio" said Gaetano. "It sounds right. I'll take a look around"

"Don't get caught on our accounts" said Luciano.

"It'll be worth it," said Gaetano.

"Are you sure?" asked Nick.

"Yes," said Gaetano.

"Who is this?" asked Aaron.

"Oh," said Nick. "This is my brother, Gaetano. Gaetano, this is a new Stravagante from my world, Aaron"

Nick followed Gaetano into the palace where he had grown up with Gaetano, Fabrizio and their now deceased brother, Carlo. Gaetano led Nick into the room where Fabrizio was. Ignoring the guards on either side of the door, Gaetano walked straight in.

"Fabrizio" said Gaetano.

"How many times…" Fabrizio started. When he saw Gaetano and Nick, he stopped in his tracks. "Gaetano, who is this?"

"Guido Parola" said Nick.

"Aren't you the one Father hired to kill the Duchessa and that infernal Luciano Crinamorte stopped you?" asked Fabrizio. Luciano bit his lip to stop a retort coming out.

"Yes," said Nick.

"You look a lot like my dead brother, Falco," said Fabrizio. Nick glanced at Gaetano.

"They are totally different," said Gaetano swiftly. "You'll find that Guido is nothing like Falco at all"

"Why are you here?" asked Fabrizio. "What do you want?"

"Do you have a Remoran named Paolo Montalbini in your dungeons?" asked Nick.

"As a matter-a-fact, I do" Fabrizio replied.

"Return him to us immediately" said Nick.

"I believe him to be holding secrets," said Fabrizio.

"He's not," said a voice. Nick and Gaetano turned to the door. Cesare was standing there. "He's my father"

"You must be Cesare," said Fabrizio.

"Yes," replied Cesare.

"I won't be letting your father go anytime soon," said Fabrizio.

"You will and I order you to," said another. Luciano had arrived. Georgia, Sky and Aaron followed him.

"Where are you coming from?" asked Fabrizio.

"Bellezza" said Luciano.

"Remora" said Cesare. Nick, Georgia, Sky and Aaron stayed silent.

"Where are they from?" asked Fabrizio.

"Bellezza, Remora and here, in Giglia" said Luciano.

"I haven't seen any of you before," said Fabrizio.

"You have" said Sky. "But no doubt you've put the day Carlo died behind you"

"Are you one of the people who was there when he was killed?" asked Fabrizio.

"Yes," said Sky. "As was he"

"I'm still angry with you," said Fabrizio, turning his attention to Luciano.

"Of course you are" said Luciano.

"Why do you want Paolo Montalbini in your possession?" asked Aaron. "What do you want with him? Surely there is nothing that you need from him"

"There is" said Fabrizio.

"Then disclose it," said Sky.

"I won't. Not in front of anyone except you" Fabrizio looked at Luciano.

"Anything you have to say in front of me, you can say in front of them," said Luciano. "Now speak"

"He's in my dungeon, but I will not release him into your care" said Fabrizio.

"You will do as you're told," said Nick.

**Italian Translations**

**Che vuole lei?-What do you want?**

**È Gaetano qui?-Is Gaetano here?**

**Sì-Yes**

**Sia lei ci conduce a lui o lo porta a noi. La sua scelta. Se lei sceglie sia l'invierò personalmente di nuovo a Bellezza e ha il Duchessa ordina la sua esecuzione-Whether you lead us to the door or not, we will get there. Your choice. You can choose to send us back to Bellezza and the Duchessa will order the execution**

**Lei non ha autorità in Giglia-We do not bow to that authority in Giglia**

**Sono Luciano Crinamorte, Cavaliere di Bellezza. Sarò obbedito-I am Luciano Crinamorte, Knight of Bellezza. You will obey.**

**Lei è in Giglia, signore-You are in Giglia, Master**

**Sono i miei amici, Guido-They are my friends, Guido**

**Partirci-Leave**


	9. Chapter 6

CITY OF MURDERS

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, Aaron & Gina. All else belongs to Mary Hoffman**

Chapter Six

Luciano Crinamorte looked straight into the eyes of Fabrizio d'Chemici. Behind him, Sky, Nick, Gaetano, Aaron, Cesare and Georgia glared at Fabrizio's decor around the windows behind him or directly at him, as Luciano was doing. One glance at Nick, told Luciano that he longed to stride right up to his brother and push him out the window.

"I want to push him out the window" said Nick, voicing his thoughts to Sky and Aaron, who were standing on either side.

"What was that?" asked Fabrizio.

"Nothing, My Grand Duke" Nick replied. Fabrizio nodded and turned his attention to Luciano once again.

"I won't be returning Paolo Montalbini to you"

"What do you want to with him?" Cesare asked. At that moment a man, dressed in black from head to toe and carrying a sword covered in blood, entered.

"Where do you want me to go now, My Grand Duke?" asked the man.

"Who are you?" asked Luciano. The man drew back his hood. Luciano stepped back.

"Lucien Mulholland" said the man.

"Stinky" said Luciano. Nick, Sky, Aaron, Cesare, Gaetano and Georgia looked at Luciano.

"I want you dead" the man spat.

"No!" Sky yelled. The man spat on the polished floors of the d'Chemici palace at Luciano's feet. As one, Nick and Sky darted toward him.

"Are you all right?" asked Gaetano. The one time Luciano had heard that voice it had been when Luciano had killed his father.

"Yeah." Sky and Nick were starring at Stinky. Then, Nick jumped on Stinky's back. Stinky howled.

"Why isn't he in jail! He captured me!" Luciano yelled his fury at Fabrizio.

"Take him away" Fabrizio ordered.

"He's staying," Gaetano hissed. For once, Luciano was glad that either Gaetano nor Nick got along with their eldest brother.

"Get off me!" Stinky yelled.

"I don't think so," said Sky. He darted in and grabbed the twin swords that Stinky wore, leaving him only with his dagger. Nick jumped off. As Stinky attacked, Sky tossed a sword to Nick who caught it. Sky smashed Stinky's dagger out of his hand. Fabrizio fled the chamber.

"Get your…" Stinky started. He stopped mid-sentence, for Luciano had dodged both Sky and Nick's swords Nick coming close to slashing him, and struck Stinky full in the face.

"That's for keeping me drugged and making my parents lie that he died of cancer," said Nick.

"What's…" Cesare started.

"Later" said Luciano, striking Stinky again, as Sky and Nick launched a new attack. Sky slashed Stinky across the chest, Nick slashing Stinky's arm. Cesare, Georgia and Aaron watched Sky, Nick and Stinky whirl around the chamber. Luciano dodged Sky's sword, striking Stinky again. Stinky turned on Luciano.

"Luciano!" Nick screamed. "Catch!" Nick tossed his sword to Luciano, who caught it. Nick stepped back next to Cesare.

In Fabrizio's dungeon, Paolo Montalbini sat in the dark. He heard a noise and rose. Fabrizio strode into view.

"Don't hurt me" said Paolo.

"I won't hurt you that badly" Fabrizio replied.

"No, don't hurt me at all"

"If you do anything to anger me," said Fabrizio. "Then your son dies"

"Not Antonio" said Paolo. "He's only a baby"

"I was thinking of your older son, Cesare"

"Don't hurt him either"

"You can't control me, Paolo Montalbini"

"I can try"

"Yes," said Fabrizio. "But you will fail"

Sky had abandoned the battle in the throne room, realizing that this was a battle that Luciano had to fight himself. Sky stepped back into the shadows next to Aaron. The six of them watched as Luciano and Stinky whirled around the room. As Stinky darted in to launch a new attack from behind, Stinky ran into a statue. He met it with a violent clang. Luciano whirled. He looked down at Stinky meeting his eyes. Stinky looked up. Luciano pointed his sword at Stinky's throat, gently pressing the tip in. Blood swelled up and flowed around the tip of the sword.

"Kill him!" Sky burst out savagely. Laughing like a maniac, Luciano drew the sword from Stinky's throat and stabbed him in the stomach.

"You'll pay for this, Lucien Mulholland" Stinky murmured before collapsing against the wall. His eyes flickered open once more. Luciano swiftly knelt and slammed Stinky's head into the wall. Stinky's eyes rolled up in his head and he moved no more. He was dead.

For a long moment, Luciano gazed into Stinky's blank, starring eyes. Sky strode over to Luciano. He knelt beside him, forcing Luciano to break his gaze with Stinky and met his own.

"He's dead, Luciano" said Sky, softly. "Everything will be fine"

"It's not over," Luciano whispered.

"Yes" Sky whispered back. "It is"

"It'll be fine," said Cesare. Nick and Aaron followed. Georgia stood back. She knew that Luciano just needed to be with Sky, Cesare, Aaron and Nick.

"We'll get through this," said Sky.

"Listen to me" said Nick. "I know Fabrizio. I lived with him for thirteen years. He's exactly like Grand Duke Niccolo. He's power-hungry and he won't stop at anything. If we get caught here, our best bet is to get to Fortezza. Francesca's all right. She's married to Gaetano"

"You'll be safe there," said Gaetano. "But, right now, we're going back to my rooms in this palace and sleeping"

Gaetano and Nick led the way to their rooms. Georgia followed them. Behind them, Luciano, Cesare, Sky and Aaron were having their own conversations. It was decided that Georgia would sleep in Gaetano's room, while Gaetano took up residence in Carlo's old chambers, while Luciano, Cesare, Sky, Nick and Aaron slept in Falco's chambers. No one had dared enter Falco or Carlo's rooms since they died, so they were still in the state that Falco and Carlo had left them in when they left, on the days that they died or went into a coma, depending on the person.

"Goodnight" said Gaetano, hugging Nick and Luciano. "I'll see you in the morning"

"Good to see you again, brother"

"You too" Gaetano replied. "I think you gave Fabrizio quite a scare" "That was our goal," said Sky.

"You were successful," said Gaetano. "I'll see you in the morning." Gaetano shut the door and walked off down the hallway.

"I have an idea," said Luciano. "It's obvious that Paolo Montalbini is somewhere in the castle dungeons below us and the murders are connected to Fabrizio somehow"

"What if they were connected to this whole Fabrizio/Paolo/Stravagante mess because someone else has taken it upon themselves to destroy the Chemici for us" Aaron suggested.

"That's crazy," said Nick.

"It makes sense," said Sky. "Think about it." Nick looked at the opposite wall. It was strange returning to his old room after so much time away. Nick's thoughts started to wander away from the question at hand.

"Nick!" Aaron snapped. Nick was brought back to the present.

"What?" asked Nick

"What do you think about the plan?" Luciano asked.

"It sounds like Aaron knows what he's talking about even though he's only been here once" Nick replied.


	10. Chapter 7

CITY OF MURDERS

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, Aaron & Gina. All else is the property of Mary Hoffman**

Chapter Seven

Gaetano d'Chemici reached the door of his recently deceased brother's chamber. No one, not even servants had dared to enter the room in the long days after Carlo's death. Fabrizio had forbidden Gaetano from entering, but being that Gaetano had been chivalrous and given Georgia his room for the night, he didn't really have a choice. He could either sleep in Carlo's room and risk getting caught, or sleep in Fabrizio's room and risk Fabrizio's rath. Neither option sounded good to Gaetano. Now, he stood outside Carlo's room. He heard noises in a nearby passage. Hoping to avoid discovery, Gaetano took a final breath and opened the door.

Carlo's room was in the usual state of ordered chaos that the banker of the four brothers kept his rooms in. It was popular with Chemici princes to keep their rooms this way. Gaetano and Falco had kept their rooms that way and Gaetano still kept his study like that at home in Fortezza, which annoyed the hell out of Francesca, who liked everything neat and orderly in her home. But she had long since stopped telling Gaetano or the servants to clean the study. The only one who had ignored the practice was Fabrizio. His room was neat and orderly with everything put in its place. Normally, Carlo had gotten on fairly well with Fabrizio, better than Gaetano or Falco did. Though they had loved their oldest brother, it had always been Fabrizio and Carlo and Gaetano and Falco.

Going through the rooms, Gaetano observed Carlo's unmade bed. Pale green bedding stained with dirt, wine and four years of off and on wear was in a random pile tossed at the bottom of Carlo's bed, faded papers were strewn around the desk, the velvet curtains thrown wide to show the courtyard below, clothes were tossed everywhere, in any random order, books were everywhere on the chests, desk, floor, bookcases, furniture, many were still open. Over this general clutter, six months of dust lay over everything.

Gaetano threw open the windows, letting the breeze blow in from the courtyard. He shook the bedding out, getting as much of the dust out of the covers as was humanly possible in dark. Then spread them back over the bed, and without even bothering to undress, got under the newly shaken out covers and fell asleep.

Luciano, Sky, Nick, Aaron and Cesare were gathered the door to Falco's room.

"Nick?" asked Sky.

"It's all right," said Luciano. Luciano opened the door to Falco's room. Silently, Sky, Nick, Aaron and Cesare slipped past Luciano into the room, Luciano shut the door firmly behind them and faced his friends.

"Do you really think Aaron's idea will work?" asked Cesare, the moment they were all in Falco's sitting room.

"Yes," said Luciano. "I think it might be our only shot. Nick, you, Cesare and Gaetano are going to take care of Paolo, Sky and Aaron, I want you to be with me. We're going to be trying to stop the murders"

"Can we trust Gaetano?" asked Cesare.

"Yes" said Nick, speaking for the first time since Gaetano had left. "We can trust him. He's not like Fabrizio or Niccolo. He'll do whatever he can to help"

"Are there passages that go down to the dungeons that Fabrizio doesn't know about?" asked Luciano.

"Yes, there's a set of passages that only Carlo, Gaetano and I know about. No one else, not even the servants know of their existence"

"Good" said Luciano. "That's the path you'll take to get Paolo in and out of the dungeons."

"How are we going to stop the murders?" asked Aaron.

"I don't know," Luciano replied.

"I think that for now, Cesare's father is more important." Said a voice from the doorway. They turned. Standing in the doorway, leaning against the door frame was Gaetano.

As dawn was just making its presence known over the outer wall of Giglia, the group separated. With Nick leading Gaetano and Cesare into the dungeons through the passage only known to Gaetano and Nick to rescue Paolo and Luciano leading Sky and Aaron out into the dangers of the streets.

In another part of the castle, a servant woke the Grand Duke of Tuschia. Fabrizio woke and shooed the servant from the room. The servant respectfully lowered her head, turned, opened the double doors and made her silent exit. Once alone, Fabrizio dressed like any other servant in his household in Giglia. He added the long black cloak with the black hood. Then, grabbing his sword from the finely worked sheath it was normally housed in slid it into the plain version he kept hidden along with the clothes he was now wearing. With a glance out the window at the rising sun and a drop of the black hood to cover his entire face, the Grand Duke of Tuschia made his escape down the servant's stair just outside his rooms.

Luciano led Sky and Aaron through the streets. As they darted into an alley that Luciano said would bring them to the main square, Sky glanced back at the d'Chemici villa. As he did so, a man came out the servant's exit. His face was shielded by a black hood and he wore a sword. Even through the worn sheath, Sky was certain that the sword of a make that would make even the Grand Duke of Tuschia gasp. Before Sky could point the man out to the other two, the man had disappeared into the maze of streets across the square from the d'Chemici villa.

"Luciano," said Sky.

"What is it?" asked Luciano.

"There was a man coming out of the servant's exit," said Sky.

"There's nothing to worry about," said Luciano.

"He had a sword," Sky replied. "It was in a sheath, but even through that I could tell that it was finer than a servant could afford."

"What are you saying?" asked Luciano, though he thought he knew where this was going.

"I think it's someone from the d'Chemici household," Sky replied.

"Perhaps even the Grand Duke of Tuschia himself," said Aaron, who had been putting it together in his head.

"What was he wearing?" asked Luciano.

"Normal servant clothes, except there was a black hood that covered his entire face and his sword was finer." Sky replied.

"We'll keep a lookout," said Luciano. Just as he turned, the man slid into their alley.

"Luciano!" Aaron yelled. Luciano whipped around, unsheathing his sword. Sky and Aaron didn't wait for Luciano's nod, they sprang in front of him like guards.

"Stop," Luciano commanded. The man stopped mid-swing, lowering his sword. "By the power invested in me as a Cavaliere of Bellezza, and to-be Duke Consort of Bellezza, I command you to show yourself."

"I answer to the Grand Duke of Tuschia here in Giglia," the man replied. At that moment everything clicked together. The murders in Giglia, the secretive man with the long hooded black cloak refusing to reveal who he truly was.

"You're the murderer of Giglia," said Luciano.

"Very good, Cavaliere Crinamorte," said the murderer.

"How do you know who I am?" asked Luciano.

"Everyone in Talia knows your story," said the murderer. "I have my orders."

"Which are what?" asked Sky, placing his sword tip on the murderer's throat.

"To kill Cavaliere Crinamorte," said the murderer.

"You will do no such thing," said Sky pressing slightly harder on the murderer's throat. A tiny pool of blood appeared around the blade tip.

"Don't kill him," said Luciano in Sky's ear. "We may need him for questioning later." Sky nodded.

"I suggest you return to wherever you are staying," said Aaron.

"I will," the murderer replied. "But you will see me again. I will not rest until Cavaliere Luciano Crinamorte is dead."

In the passage, Nick held a burning torch from the palace to an unlit torch in the passage. The previously unlit torch, burst into flame, Nick handed the palace torch to Gaetano, who lit another torch before stumping it out, throwing it back into the palace and shutting the door.

"Come on," said Nick, turning to Cesare who had been leaning against the wall. Cesare followed Nick and the torch, while Gaetano followed with the second torch.

Nick led the way through the passage that he had traversed so many times when Niccolo, his father, had condemned a man who had been innocent and he, Carlo and Gaetano had come this way and saved them. Now, he was about to do the same thing, for a friend.

Silently, the threesome crept through the passage. At last they reached Fabrizio's dungeon. It was cool, dark, damp and dimly lit.

"Where is he?" asked Gaetano.

"Down here," Nick whispered. They continued. On either side of the hallway were cells. Nick stopped before one and held his torch to the metal bolt. It began to melt in the intense heat, as Gaetano put his torch to the bolt as well. Cesare stood aside, watching them. The red-hot bolt fell away and Gaetano kicked it into the wall. The man in the corner of the cell stirred. As one, Nick and Cesare darted forward into the cell, Gaetano standing at the open doorway as lookout. Cesare knelt by the man.

"Father?" Cesare asked.

"Cesare," the man muttered.

"We found you, you're safe," said Gaetano, from the doorway.

"Where am I?" asked Paolo.

"In Fabrizio's dungeon," said Nick. "Don't worry, we're going to get you out of here before the hour's up." At that moment the tower bell chimed. Another hour had passed.

"Before the next hour is up," said Gaetano. "Nick, Cesare, help him. I'll lead the way with the torch."

Cesare, Paolo, Nick and Gaetano made their slow, steady way along the passage. As they came out into the palace, the four let out a sigh. Cool morning air blew its way through the street.

Luciano, Sky and Aaron made their way back to the palace. They didn't know where the murderer had disappeared to. Soon after speaking his last words to Luciano, he had disappeared back the way he had come.

"Do you have any idea who the murderer is?" asked Sky.

"I don't," Luciano replied. "But I think Rodolfo does."

"The murderer has to be staying somewhere in Giglia." said Aaron. At that moment, the murderer appeared. From another alley, a noble appeared. The murderer darted forward and in a few short moments, his sword appeared, whipping through the air, toward the noble's heart. The sword tip plunged. The noble fell to the ground. The murderer swiped the sword on the nobleman's breeches and disappeared down the alley, past the dead body. Luciano, Sky and Aaron looked after the murderer. They had just witnessed how the murderer killed.

"We need to get back," said Sky. Luciano nodded and led the way back towards the Chemici palace. As they reached the exit of the passage that would get them back in without anyone being any the wiser, Cesare, Paolo, Nick and Gaetano came out of it.

"Looks like we were both successful," Aaron commented.

"What happened?" Nick asked.

"We saw the murderer murder," Luciano replied.

"Do you have any idea who it is?" asked Gaetano.

"Not yet," said Sky.

"What the hell is going on?" asked a voice. Luciano turned. Standing in doorway of the palace was Georgia.

"Georgia," said Nick, trying to be shocked.

"Tell me what's going on," said Georgia. The wind played through her red, black and white striped hair. The sun was low in the sky, but casting early morning shadows across the square.

"We were getting Paolo back and trying to find the murderer," said Sky.

"Were you successful?" asked Georgia, a hint of anger in her voice.

"Yes," said Luciano, also hinting anger.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Georgia. She was more than a little angry now. "I could've helped you!"


	11. Chapter 8

CITY OF MURDERS

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, Aaron & Gina. All else belongs to Mary Hoffman**

Chapter Eight

Luciano Crinamorte went straight up to the room he was sharing with Cesare, Sky, Nick and Aaron. Opening his bag, he dug out the mirror that allowed him to keep contact with Rodolfo, who was still in Bellezza.

"Rodolfo," Luciano whispered into the mirror. At once Rodolfo appeared.

_"What is it?" Rodolfo asked._

"The murderer is still at it in Giglia," said Luciano.

_"That's good," said Rodolfo._

"He's not sparing anyone," said Luciano. "I saw him murdering a noble."

_"How's Fabrizio dealing with it?"_

"He's not doing anything as far as I can tell."

_"That's good."_

"The murderer's going crazy."

_"That's not good, but the fact that Fabrizio's doing nothing is, because we'll be able to deal with it, without his interference."_

"Luciano!" Cesare called from outside the closed door.

"I have to go," said Luciano.

_"Take of yourself," said Rodolfo and vanished._

"Luciano!" Cesare called again. "We're about to have a meeting about what to do next."

"Tell them I'm coming!" Luciano called, as he lodged the mirror deep in the bag and closed it.

By the time Luciano had gotten downstairs Cesare, Nick, Sky, Aaron, Georgia and Gaetano were already there. Luciano slid into a seat on the floor next to Aaron. Gaetano and Nick had taken the chair while Sky and Cesare had taken one couch and Georgia the other.

"Ciò che sono progettando su fare prossimo?" asked Cesare.

"Dobbiamo prendere Paolo di nuovo a Remora," said Luciano.

"Chi farà ciò?" asked Georgia.

"Andrò," said Cesare.

"Andrò con lei," said Nick.

"Molto bene, lei lo farà," said Luciano. "E noi altri staremo qui e proveremo a scoprire qualcosa più dell'assassino. Per la sicurezza, lei tre dovrebbero farlo alla mezzanotte stasera."

"Stasera?" asked Nick.

"È la migliore cosa proprio ora," said Luciano. "Non possiamo avere Paolo di scoperta di Fabrizio e l'uccidendo di nuovo prima che lo prendiamo anche fuori da della città."

"Lo faremo stasera," said Cesare.

"Andare e preparare per la notte," said Luciano. Nick and Cesare nodded and left the room.

"Ciò che sono intendendo fare?" asked Georgia.

"Divideremo in due gruppi," said Luciano. "Se Gaetano porterà Georgia che è."

"Farò niente posso," said Gaetano.

"Buono," said Luciano. "Quale congedo il tre di noi pattugliare le strade."

"Dove la sono intendendo ci collocare?" asked Georgia.

"Lei seguirà Fabrizio intorno," said Luciano.

"Ciò è degli affari rischiosi," said Gaetano.

"So," said Luciano, standing. "Ma è avuto bisogno di. Cominciare ora. Il Sky ed Aaron, è venuto con me.." Sky and Aaron followed Luciano from the room.

Gaetano and Georgia tracked Fabrizio without him realizing it for two days. Luciano, Sky and Aaron kept a lookout in the streets. After a few days, a letter came from Remora. The servant who handed the letter to Luciano, was promptly pushed from the room by Gaetano.

_Friends, _the letter ran:

_You will be glad to know that we got to Remora safe and sound. Christina can hardly stop attacking us, she's so grateful. We plan to return to Giglia as soon as we find someone to help Christina look after Paolo. Hopefully you'll make some sort of dent in the investigation of the murderer before we get back. Cesare was talking to a servant yesterday when we were in the main square with Stella and Marta-let me tell you now that I'm glad I live in the 21__st__ century, I don't want to kids anytime soon-what the servant was saying was that the murderer has been here too. That probably makes it all the more confusing, but maybe Cesare and I can help here anyway. If you want, we can always stay here. _

_Your friends from Remora,_

_Nick Duke_

_Cesare Montalbini_

Luciano looked up from the letter at Sky and Aaron.

"What do you think we should do now?" asked Aaron.

"Find Fabrizio and kill him," said Luciano.

"If you get captured…" Sky started.

"Don't feed me that line of bullshit," said Luciano. "I get it from Rodolfo and Arianna, I don't need it from you."

"If you get captured, we'll get you out there," said Aaron.

"We got a lead yesterday," said Gaetano. "Let's go, Georgia." Gaetano and Georgia made their escape then. Luciano, Sky and Aaron went down to the cellar and crept out the secret exit. Halfway down the passage, they ran into the murderer. Literally.

"What are you doing here?" Sky hissed.

"Murdering," the murderer hissed back. "What did you think?"

"What's your name?" asked Luciano.

"That will stay a secret," said the murderer, drawing his sword. Sky whacked the sword from the murderer's hand. It spun through the air and landed a few feet away. Sky picked it up and placed it on the murderer's throat.

"Your name," said Sky.

"I'm not going to tell you," said the murderer. Sky pressed the blade down. Blood bubbled up around the tip. "I'd stop that if I were you." Sky only pressed down harder. Blood spurted everywhere. The murderer staggered back.

The murderer flew down the passage. Luciano, Sky and Aaron watched him. Sky was still holding the bloody sword.

"Sky," said Luciano, laying a hand on Sky's shoulder. "It's all right. You can let go now. It's over." Luciano gently took the sword from Sky.

"You did well," said Aaron.

"We had him," said Sky.

"And we'll get him again," said Luciano.

"Let's go," said Aaron.

"Yeah, let's try to get him back," said Sky.

"You gonna be okay?" asked Luciano.

"Yeah," said Sky. "I'll be fine."

"Then let's go and try to get him and kill him this time," said Luciano.

Together, the three of them raced down the alley where they had seen the murderer creep down.

Fabrizio d'Chemici raced down the alley. He glanced behind him. Luciano Crinamorte, and the two others who had been with him when they met in the palace when they had first arrived demanding that he free Paolo Montalbini, were following him. Speaking of which, where was Paolo's son and his two brothers. He hadn't seen them for several days, not that he cared. He didn't really care for anyone. The only people he had cared about were Carlo and his father, and they were both dead.

Fabrizio tried to lose Luciano and his two friends. But every time Fabrizio turned around, the three of them were there. They were following him. He didn't know why, but he couldn't let them find out. He spotted a noble. Silently, he crept up behind the noble, drawing his dagger. He had lost his sword to Luciano's dark-skinned friend. Then, quickly, he stabbed the noble through the back. He was turning on his own people. The people who helped him make the laws, but he didn't want that. He wanted to be Grand Duke of Tuschia not just that in title. He wanted to be feared. He wanted the murderer to be feared, and he wanted that fear to spread all across Talia so Classe and Bellezza would succumb and become part of the cities that the Chemici controlled.

The noble fell. Blood pooled around the alley. Dripping between the cobblestones. The alley ran reddish-brown with blood mixing with dirt and mud. Fabrizio looked down at the body.

"Don't move." Fabrizio raised his head. Luciano had the sword now. The other two were behind him. It was clear now who was their leader. It was Luciano. The boy who had stolen his sword was the one who had spoke.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Luciano.

"It's my mission," said Fabrizio.

"You're the murderer," Aaron stated.

"Very good," said Fabrizio.

"You're Fabrizio d'Chemici," said Luciano. "Grand Duke of Tuschia. Wait until I tell Rodolfo who our murderer is."

"You won't be telling Rodolfo anything," Fabrizio replied. "You'll be dead before then."

"Stop threatening me," said Luciano. "I have only to send a letter to Arianna and Bellezza will come to my aid."

"Giglia will see you killed before the letter arrives," said Fabrizio.

"That will never happen!" Aaron snapped.

"Don't underestimate him," Luciano whispered.

"No whispering in my presence," said Fabrizio.

"No killing Bellezzans in mine," Luciano replied. "We know that's where you're headed."

"I have no need," said Fabrizio. "My mission has come to me."

"Your mission was to kill me?" asked Luciano.

"Yes," said Fabrizio. "Cazzo!"

"You will be unsuccessful in what you wish to accomplish," said Sky.

"You know nothing, sword stealer," said Fabrizio.

"You allowed me to do it," said Sky.

"No!" Fabrizio snapped. "You are a sword stealer. Return it to me."

"I don't think so," said Luciano, twirling the sword. "I think I'll keep it and kill you with your own sword if you ever step foot in Bellezza again."

"You will return it to me," said Fabrizio.

"No, I won't," said Luciano.

"I, Fabrizio d'Chemici, Grand Duke of Tuschia, command you, Cavaliere Luciano Crinamorte, to return my sword to me," said Fabrizio.

"I, Cavaliere Luciano Crinamorte, command you, Fabrizio d'Chemici, Grand Duke of Tuschia, to shut up and return to the palace. I will write to Rodolfo and Arianna. They will make sure you are stopped. You can't do anything about it. Once this gets out into the city, the people of Giglia will hate you, but I have an entire independent city-state behind me. Bellezza will come to my aid as soon as the letter arrives."

"You are being ridiculous," said Aaron.

"Yes," said Sky coming up behind Aaron and Luciano, "Luciano's right. Giglia won't listen to you anymore. Bellezza will listen to us."

"Giglia is turning against you, Fabrizio," said Luciano.

"Where's Gaetano?" asked Fabrizio.

"That's none of your business," said Sky. "And in any case, he's behind us. He's turned against you as well."

"How do you know?" asked Fabrizio.

"Because," Gaetano's voice floated out of alley behind Luciano, Aaron and Sky. "That's what I choose, brother."

"Show yourself," Fabrizio commanded. Gaetano appeared, Georgia right behind him.

"I chose this, brother. You can't make me turn back," said Gaetano. "You do know that right?"

**Italian Translations**

**Ciò che sono progettando su fare prossimo?-What are you planning on doing next?**

**Dobbiamo prendere Paolo di nuovo a Remora-We have to take Paolo back to Remora**

**Chi farà ciò?-Who will do what?**

**Andrò-Go**

**Andrò con lei-I will go with you**

**Molto bene, lei lo farà, e noi altri staremo qui e proveremo a scoprire qualcosa più dell'assassino. Per la sicurezza, lei tre dovrebbero farlo alla mezzanotte stasera-Very good, you will go and the rest will stay here and try to figure out more about the murderer. You three should leave tonight, at midnight.**

**Stasera?-Tonight?**

**È la migliore cosa proprio ora, non possiamo avere Paolo di scoperta di Fabrizio e l'uccidendo di nuovo prima che lo prendiamo anche fuori da della città-And the best thing right now, we cannot have anyone discover Paolo as we're trying to get him out of the city**

**Lo faremo stasera-We'll do it tonight**

**Andare e preparare per la notte-Go and prepare for the night**

**Ciò che sono intendendo fare?-What are they intending to do?**

**Divideremo in due gruppi, se Gaetano porterà Georgia che è-Divide into two groups, Gaetano go with Georgia**

**Farò niente posso-I can do anything**

**Buono, quale congedo il tre di noi pattugliare le strade-Good, which leaves the three of us to patrol the streets**

**Dove la sono intendendo ci collocare-Where are we intending to go?**

**Lei seguirà Fabrizio intorno-Fabrizio will follow you around**

**Ciò è degli affari rischiosi-It's a risky business**

**So, ma è avuto bisogno di. Cominciare ora. Il Sky ed Aaron, è venuto con me-But it's needed. Start now. Sky and Aaron, come with me**

**Cazzo-Shit**


	12. Chapter 9

CITY OF MURDERS

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, Aaron & Gina. All else belongs to Mary Hoffman**

Chapter Nine

The moon shone through the window of the room Luciano, Aaron and Sky shared. Sky was the only one still awake. He heard a noise below in the courtyard. Silently, so he wouldn't wake Aaron and Luciano, Sky crept across the floor to the window and opened it. It creaked softly. A glance behind him, told him that Aaron and Luciano were still asleep. Sky turned back to the window. A dark figure was creeping across the courtyard. He leaned out the window and was almost falling out when he realized the figure was Fabrizio d'Chemici. Sky sprang away from the window and toward Luciano.

"Luciano, Luciano," Sky whispered shaking him. "Wake up."

"What?" asked Luciano, waking.

"It's Fabrizio d'Chemici."

"Where?"

"Sneaking out of the castle."

"Alright. Wake Aaron and meet me in the dungeon passageway to the secret entrance."

"See you then." Luciano nodded, grabbed Fabrizio's sword, which he had taken over and went to the door. Halfway there, he stopped and turned back to Sky.

"Wait, I have something for you." Luciano went to his bag and opened it. He dug through the bag and handed him a dagger and a mirror.

"What's the mirror for?" asked Sky.

"It's not a mirror," Luciano replied. "It's a Contactor. It's one of four. I have one, you have one, Rodolfo has one in Bellezza and I gave the fourth to Nick before he left with Cesare and Paolo to take Paolo back to Remora." Luciano replied. "To contact me, simply say my name and my image will appear."

"Cool," said Sky, taking it.

"Don't let anyone see it. It's a mark of the Stravagante."

"Don't worry," said Sky, laying a hand on Luciano's shoulder. "I'll be fine."

"I know," said Luciano. "I've always trusted you and that will never change." Luciano crept out the door. Sky looked after his friend, before turning to wake Aaron.

"Aaron?" Sky questioned.

"What do you want now, Luciano?" Aaron muttered.

"It's not Luciano," said Sky. "It's me."

"Oh, hey," said Aaron slightly more cheerful now that he knew he wouldn't have to face Luciano at 4:45am. "What's going on?"

"I saw Fabrizio sneaking out of the palace. It looks bad."

"No shit," Aaron replied tossing his covers to the end of the mattress and getting up. He threw on the shirt that he'd thrown on the bed the night before, grabbed his dagger and opened the door.

"Come on," said Aaron. With a nod, Sky followed Aaron down the hallway.

Luciano leaned against the darkened stonewall. From his place, he could just see Fabrizio d'Chemici spinning his sword around. Obviously he had gotten a new one. Luciano unsheathed the sword Sky had stolen from Fabrizio one of the first times they had run into him and crept from shadows, letting the full moon reflect off the blade he held.

"Who is it?" Fabrizio's voice floated through the darkness toward.

"It is I, Luciano Crinamorte," Luciano replied.

"Stay away," said Fabrizio.

"Do you really think we're so stupid?" asked Sky. He and Aaron had arrived, daggers pointed at Fabrizio.

"Of course I do," Fabrizio shot at them.

"Well," said Aaron. "Then it'll surprise you that we're not and you're the one who's…"

"Don't," said Luciano warningly.

"Listen to this evil ass you call a friend," said Fabrizio. "He has the right idea." That was too much for Sky. He lunged out in front of Luciano, dagger raised in a position that would strike Fabrizio in the heart if released. Sky and Fabrizio locked eyes for a moment. Luciano took the moment Fabrizio wasn't fixed on him and lunged around Sky, stabbing Fabrizio in the leg and slashing his arm open. Blood dripping onto the cobblestones, mixing with the mud caked onto the cobblestones.

Fabrizio stumbled back. Aaron caught him.

"Not so fast," said Aaron. He grabbed Fabrizio in a headlock and pressed his dagger to Fabrizio's throat.

"Let me go," said Fabrizio.

"You are nothing," said Luciano.

"You're a murderer," hissed Sky.

"I am the Grand Duke of…" Fabrizio stopped, realizing what he was going to say.

"We know who you are," said Aaron. "We've known since the beginning."

"How could you?" Fabrizio screamed.

"For your sake I hope you die," said Luciano. "I'll be able to tell Rodolfo tonight that we've found the murderer. You will be taken to Bellezza…"

"No!" Fabrizio interrupted. "Let me stay!"

"Tell us everything," said Aaron.

"Now, if you please," said Sky.

"I can't," Fabrizio pleaded.

"Say it!" Luciano hissed. "Or else by tonight all of Giglia will know of your terrible deed."

_"Rodolfo." _Luciano's voice sounded through Rodolfo's chambers. It sounded distant. Rodolfo turned away from his experiment. On the table beside him was the mirror that allowed him to make contact with Luciano in Giglia.

"Luciano."

_"It's him, Rodolfo," said Luciano. "Sky, Aaron and I have confirmed that it's the Grand Duke of Tuschia turning on his own people."_

"Do you know why?"

_"Of course," said Luciano. "You had to ask the one thing that we haven't figured out yet. But we'll have it figured out soon. Cesare, Nick and Georgia are in Remora working on it there. Nick's older brother, Gaetano was there but he's coming back tomorrow."_

"Good. Are you sure everything's going okay there?"

_"Yeah. Everything's fine," Luciano lied._

"'Luciano. I can tell when you're lying and you're lying to me right now. It's not fine. There are things that you have no idea why they're happening or when they're going to happen."

_"You know me too well, Rodolfo."_

"I've known you for nearly three years, Luciano. Oh and by the way, Arianna wants row you back into Bellezza."

_"Do you really think that's a good idea, Rodolfo?" asked Luciano. "Considering what happened the last time."_

"Even if you half drown again, she's going to row you back into the city."

_"She's the one who fell in," said Luciano. His defense barrier in place. "I was the one trying to rescue her. And if I remember correctly, I succeeded. How is she?"_

"She misses you. Silvia and I miss you as well. And I'm sure Guglielmo and Leonora miss you too."

_"Which reminds me," said Luciano. "I didn't say good-bye to them."_

"Arianna, Silvia and I explained everything to them and they agreed that you should be the one to stop it."

_"Luciano!" yelled Sky._

"That sounds like Sky," said Rodolfo.

_"It is," Luciano replied. "I'd better go." And with that, Luciano vanished. _A moment later, Arianna entered the room.

"Why can't I ever say hi to him?" asked Arianna. "And I heard what he said about he rowing him back into Bellezza. I did very well until we got back here. That's when things started to go wrong."

_"Aaron," a voice whispered. "Return to me."_

_ "I don't even know you," Aaron replied. "Who are you?"_

_ "I am Carlo, Fabrizio, Gaetano and Falco's dead brother. Return to me, Aaron" Carlo whispered._

_ "I don't even know you," said Aaron again._

_ "Oh, but you will," said Nick. Aaron looked at Nick. It was obviously Nick, but he didn't look anything like Aaron's 21__st__ century friend. Instead, he was dressed in clothes that looked somewhat like Fabrizio had been wearing when they had had their audience with him when they first arrived in Giglia._

_"You will come to us, Aaron," said Gaetano._

_ "And send your bastard friend, the Crinamorte boy, to me," said Fabrizio._

_ "No!" Aaron screamed._

Sky and Luciano woke with a start. Aaron was screaming in his sleep and someone was banging on the door.

"You take care of Aaron," said Luciano. "I'll go see what's going on?" Sky nodded, as Luciano slid out the door.

"Aaron!" Sky snapped.

"Shut up," Aaron murmured, still in his sleep.

"No," said Sky firmly. "Aaron wake up." Aaron rolled over in his sleep, nearly knocking Sky off his perch on the arm of the couch Aaron had fallen asleep on.

"What do you want?" asked Aaron, now fully awake.

"Someone's at the door," said Sky.

"Open the door, goddammit!" A voice from the hall called. Sky jumped off the arm of the couch and went to the door, Aaron following.

"Who is it?" asked Aaron.

"It's Luciano, open the door, Aaron," said Luciano. Aaron opened the door. Before them stood Luciano, Cesare, Nick and Gaetano.

"OMG!" said Sky. "Nick! How are you? What's been going on?"

"We have so much to tell you," said Gaetano. "Where can we talk?"

"It's your house," said Cesare. Laughing, Gaetano led Luciano, Nick, Sky, Aaron and Cesare down the hallway and into Carlo's study. Nick paused in the doorway, looking into the room that had once belonged to his now deceased older brother.

"It's alright," said Gaetano, and steered his younger brother through the door.

Luciano, Nick, Sky, Aaron, Cesare and Gaetano spread themselves out across the room. Cesare, Nick and Sky immediately took positions on the bed, while Aaron chose to make himself comfy on the floor with some old quilts Sky and Nick had tossed him. Luciano stole the window seat right from under Gaetano's nose, leaving Gaetano to make himself comfy on the floor with Aaron amongst the quilts.

"So," said Luciano. "What's been going on?" Nick and Gaetano looked at Cesare. Cesare glared back at them.

"You tell it," said Cesare.

"Paolo's dying," said Nick. Luciano was off the window seat and beside Cesare in a flash. Luciano leaned against a bedpost, allowing Cesare to lean against him.

"It's all right," Luciano whispered in Cesare's ear, so quietly that only Nick and Sky heard him.

"It's not," said Gaetano. "It was poison. He was doing so well and then he declined real fast. Poison's the only answer."

"It was Fabrizio," Luciano burst out.

"What?" asked Nick.

"Sky, Aaron and I have been following Fabrizio," said Luciano. "We have reason to believe that he's the murderer. He's been murdering his own people."

"Do you know why?" asked Nick.

"Me," said Luciano. "It's that stupid duel I got myself in. I should never have done that. But yes, I think that Fabrizio is trying to kill me himself. Never mind that he's had an arrest warrant out for me ever since Niccolo died."

"I still don't understand why Fabrizio wants you dead," said Gaetano. "If you hadn't killed Father, then Fabrizio would still be waiting in the wings to take over."

"It doesn't make sense to me either," said Nick. "I mean, when we were growing up, that's all he wanted. He wanted Father dead so he could rule. And now, he's in that position and he's using his position to kill people, that's wrong."

"I know it's wrong," said Luciano. "And that's why I'm going to do everything I can to get Fabrizio out of the way."

"Are you really going to kill Fabrizio?" asked Sky.

"If it comes to that," Luciano replied. Sky, Luciano and Nick were outside. Nick was practicing, with Sky and Luciano watching. But Sky was more worried about Luciano than Nick. In the duel where Luciano had killed Niccolo, it had only been thanks to Enrico Poggi that Luciano hadn't died and Niccolo had. Niccolo had clearly been the better swordsman.

"Hey!" snapped Sky. "I don't want you to die!" Luciano looked Sky, then at Nick.

"Have you guys been sleeping?" asked Luciano.

"Have you," Nick countered, throwing his dagger at a tree. It lodged firmly.

"Not really," said Luciano. "But it's not the same."

"Been sleeping through the days mostly," said Sky.

"You're lucky," said Nick. "Vicky would do I don't know what if she couldn't wake me."

"Take you to the hospital probably," said Luciano, recalling his last memories of his old life.

"I suppose," said Sky.

Luciano watched his sleeping friends from the window seat. He knew that he needed sleep too, but the fact that Fabrizio was roaming the corridors, was a slightly scary thought considering that Fabrizio was after him. Luciano knew that Fabrizio was after him and he knew he should probably tell his friends. From the corridor, he heard the low murmur of Cesare, Nick and Gaetano. Sighing, he left Sky and Aaron asleep, and went into the corridor.

"Cesare? Nick? Gaetano?" Luciano asked.

"Yeah," said Cesare. "What is it?"

"I need to tell you something," said Luciano. Nick took one look at Luciano and guessed.

"Does it have anything to do with the duel two years ago?" asked Nick.

"Everything," Luciano replied.

"What's Fabrizio's done now?" asked Gaetano.

"He's decided that his death warrant failed," said Luciano. "He decided that he wanted to do it himself."

"So what you're saying is," said Gaetano. "Is that our brother's going to try to kill you?"

"Yes," Luciano whispered.

"We won't let him!" Nick burst out. He turned to Gaetano. "I won't let him kill my friend!"

"I know, Nick, I know," said Gaetano. "It won't happen, of that I am sure."

"What's going on?" Luciano turned. Obviously Nick's outburst had awoken Sky and Aaron.

"It's nothing, go back to bed," said Nick.

"Speak for yourself," said Aaron. "You need sleep too."

"I'm fine," said Nick. His eyes flickered.

"Oh no, you're not," said Gaetano. "You're going back in there with Sky and Aaron and getting some sleep."

"I guess it would be good," said Nick.

"You'll feel better," said Luciano. "Trust me."

"Come on," said Gaetano. "I'll get them back in bed, you two can talk alone for a little bit."

"Grazie," said Luciano.

"No problemo," Gaetano replied and herded Sky, Nick and Aaron back into Nick's room.

"How's it going?" asked Cesare, coming over and leaning against the wall next to Luciano.

"I don't know," Luciano replied.

"This is really getting to you isn't it?"

"I don't know," said Luciano again.

"Hey," said Cesare. "Look at me." Luciano looked. "It'll be fine. You have great friends; you'll get through this. Do you want to get back to Bellezza?"

"No," said Luciano. "Fabrizio would just follow me there."

"You could come back to Remo…" Cesare stopped talking mid-word.

"What's going on in Remora?" asked Luciano.

"Nothing," said Cesare.

"Cesare," said Luciano.

"What?"

"Tell me."

"There's just way too much going on right now."

"Hey," said Luciano. "You can tell me anything."

"I know," Cesare replied. "I'm just not sure how to tell you this."

"Is it about your father? Is something wrong? I thought you'd stay there for a little longer."

"He…he…" Cesare shuddered.

"Cesare," said Luciano, laying a hand on Cesare's shoulder. "Is your father dead?" Cesare nodded. "Come here." Luciano gathered Cesare into a hug.

"Thanks, Luciano," Cesare whispered.

Luciano was sitting with Cesare when Gaetano came back.

"I'm guessing he told you," said Gaetano.

"Yeah," said Luciano. "How did it happen?"

"We got caught by vagrants in the main square. They stabbed him right in front of us, Luciano. We never even got to Cesare's house. With Paolo dead, we just found some men to take Paolo back to his house for Christina and the kids, then I thought it best if I got Cesare out of Remora and back here to Giglia."

"Thanks."

"Hey," said Gaetano. "It wasn't a problem. I had a feeling something would happen. That's why I decided that I should go with him in the first place."

"I think we should all go to bed. We've all had a pretty rough day"

"If Nick's still awake, Luciano…" Gaetano started.

"Yeah, of course," said Luciano. "I'll tell him to join you in Carlo's old room."

"Thanks," said Gaetano and left the room. Luciano sighed before leaving the entryway as well.

Luckily for Luciano, Nick was still awake when Luciano entered the room. He looked at Nick. Nick understood what Luciano wanted in a flash and left the room, letting Luciano close the door nearly silently behind him. Luciano saw that the window seat was unoccupied. Several blankets had been thrown on it. In the armchair next to the window seat, Cesare was curled up. The other armchair was occupied by Aaron, while Sky had captured the coveted couch. From the mass of blankets, it looked like Sky and Nick had been trying to share it. Georgia was sprawled across the floor, her blankets in a much splayed out pattern, leaving a troublesome navagation passageway for Luciano to use to get to the window seat without disturbing the sleeping girl.

"I'll talk to Gaetano about you getting your own room in the morning," Luciano told her, as Georgia lazily stirred and rolled over, nearly hitting her head on the armchair Aaron was currently occupying. Luciano curled up in the window seat under the blankets and stared out the window at the moon. It shone bright leaving streaks of reflected sunlight across Luciano and the floor. The square in the center on which Nick's old room looked out on was shining with reflected sunlight as well.

Gaetano was lying on his back, starring at the ceiling, when a knock sounded on the other side of the door.

"Who is it?" Gaetano asked.

"It's me, Nick," Nick called. "Let me in."

"The door's open, come in," Gaetano called back.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk to you for awhile."

"When was the last time we did this?"

"The night before you translated."

"That must've been really hard on you, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Falco," Gaetano whispered.

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry.

"It's fine, you don't know the rules that we have to follow now."

"What rules?"

"My life isn't so simple anymore, brother," Nick replied. "Here, it was simple, that's why I return. But in our world…it's just more complex."

"Are you sure it wasn't my fault? I was the one who got that stupid horse in the first place."

"It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I was the one who was stupid enough to ride it without anyone around. I should've known better."

"Hey!" said Gaetano. "Don't think like that. It's not your fault. I'm just glad you're allowed to come back. You have no idea what Father was going through when you died."

"You knew it was going to happen."

"Yeah, and it took so much for me to not tell him that you were still alive in another place centuries in the future."

"If you had, I really would be dead," said Nick. "Luciano and Rodolfo would've actually killed me. They wouldn't have hesitated. They would do anything to keep the secret of the Stravagante. We're already in trouble because of what Fabrizio is doing."

"I know and you know something, even though I knew what was to happen, it didn't change how I felt about you dying."

"I'm not dead."

"But you were, Nick, you were," Gaetano whispered.

"Hey!" Nick snapped. "Stop it!"

Gina Carter was hidden behind the lockers in the hallway the next morning when Sky, Georgia, Nick and Aaron appeared.

"Damn I'm tired," said Aaron.

"That's what tends to happen when you let Talia take over your life," said Sky.

"Luciano was lucky," said Aaron.

"You're ridiculous," said Georgia.

"He had cancer," Nick added.

"Yeah," said Aaron. "That's my point. He didn't have go back and forth from Talia and still try to pass classes at the same time."

"Good point," said Sky opening his locker. Gina observed all this from her spot behind the lockers. Then she stepped out. Nick was the first one to notice her.

"Gina alert, Sky," said Nick.

"Oh man," said Sky, slamming his locker door shut.

"Hey Nick, Sky," said Gina.

"How many times do we have to tell you," Nick started.

"We're not interested," Sky finished.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" asked Gina.

"They did!" Georgia snapped.

"Get away from them," said Aaron, calmly and levelly.

"They're mine," said Gina, sweetly.

"No, we're not," said Nick.

"And I would suggest that you get away from us right now," said Sky. "Before we decide to bring you down to the fencing courts and murder you in cold blood."

"This isn't a movie," said Gina, laughing Sky's words off.

"Yeah," said Sky. "I'm aware of that, but I'm dead serious, Gina, stay away from me and Nick."

"We're sick of you following us around," said Nick. "We're not your parents!" Nick had lost it. He launched himself at Gina. Georgia disappeared down the hall. As Nick's hand struck Gina and Gina screamed, Sky and Aaron pulled Nick onto the nearest stairway and pulled him downstairs.

Sky forced the door of a fencing court open. Sitting in the top row of bleachers was Gina.

"Do it properly," Sky whispered.

"Do it like Luciano killed your father," said Aaron handing Nick a fencing foil. Nick looked at his friends.

"Why?" asked Nick.

"Aaron's right," said Sky. "We can't keep going on like this. We're all basically dead. We might as get suspended, get sent home and get some sleep." Nick twirled the fencing foil into a better grip and struck out at Gina. The foil slashed Gina on the arm.

"Nicholas Duke! Sky Meadows! Aaron Burns! My office. Now." Sky, Nick and Aaron turned. Standing in the doorway was Mr. Cortenway, their evil ass principal.

"What's going on in here?" asked Mr. Cortenway.

"Ummm…" said Nick.

"Nothing," said Aaron at the same time.

"It's not nothing," said Mr. Cortenway. "Gina's injured. Gina, I suggested you go to the nurse and get her to call home and get to your GP."

"Thank-you, Mr. Cortenway," said Gina, and left. "You'll check on me later, right?" She asked as she passed Aaron, Sky and Nick.

"Give it up," said Aaron. "My friends aren't interested."

"So you weren't lying?" asked Gina.

"No," said Sky. "We've never liked you."

"You didn't?" asked Gina.

"No," said Nick, firmly.

"Gina, please go to the nurse. Nicholas, Sky and Aaron, my office."

**A/N: Mr. Cortenway is based upon my geometry teacher from junior year. He was terrible teacher, I didn't learn anything & he placed a shit load of blame for stuff on my friend's brother that he didn't do.**

**Italian Translations**

**Grazie-Thank-you**

**No problemo-No problem**


	13. Chapter 10

CITY OF MURDERS

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, Aaron & Gina. All else belongs to Mary Hoffman**

Chapter Ten

Sky, Aaron and Nick breathed sighs of relief as they followed Vicky Mulholland out of the principal's office.

"Are you mad?" asked Nick.

"I don't know what I am, but I'm going to let the three of you sleep," said Vicky Mulholland. "You look like you need it."

"Thanks, Vicky," said Aaron. "My parents aren't home for the next three days."

"Where are they?" asked Nick.

"Brighton," Aaron replied.

"That settles it," said Vicky, as they reached the car. "You're staying with us."

"Thanks," said Sky.

"It's no problem," said Vicky, as Nick slid into the passenger seat and Sky and Aaron slid into the back.

The moment Vicky, Aaron, Sky and Nick entered the house, David Mulholland questioned them, that is until he saw they looked tired and Nick looked on the verge of collapse.

"Let them get to bed, David," said Vicky. David nodded. Nick led the way up the stairs to his room and two guest rooms. The rooms had been painted in greens and blues, but Aaron and Sky had added things from their own lives here, since they'd started Stravaganting together.

"Let's just tell David in the morning," said Sky.

"Let's hope that Vicky doesn't tell him tonight," said Aaron.

In Bellezza, Arianna was standing on the loading dock. She stood in the same spot where she'd had the accident and Luciano had, unthinkly rescued her when he was tired. It had ended slightly badly, but all was well now. In the past few years, Arianna's life had changed a lot. She was no longer on the island of Torrone where she had grown up. She now lived in Bellezza and was considered a citizen. She was the Duchessa after all. She had even started to use a double like her mother, Silvia Bellini who had been Duchessa before her. Arianna looked out across the canal at the buildings. She wished that Luciano were coming back from Giglia soon. She missed him. Arianna knew that she and Luciano could never have a normal relationship. She was Duchessa of Bellezza, he was a Stravagante.

In some ways, they were similar. They had both gone through a big change in their lives at the age of fifteen. But now, three years later, they were ready to start their own lives. The only thing was, was that their lives kept getting interrupted.

"Arianna?" Arianna turned. Rodolfo, Arianna's father and Luciano's mentor, was standing behind her.

"What is it?" asked Arianna.

"Have you heard from anyone?" asked Rodolfo.

"No," Arianna replied. "I have to confess, Rodolfo, I'm worried too."

"Luciano can take care of himself. He's done it before."

"Just force him to not save me from drowning…"

"I can't force him to do anything, Arianna," Rodolfo interrupted. "He's a free, independent person. And he's going to be the Duke Consort of Bellezza, as soon as you can both find a date that you both can actually do it."

"I know that, but I still worry."

"I know you do. I do too. I've known him for a long time. I can still remember when he told Dethridge and I that he was sick again. We were standing on a balcony…" Rodolfo trailed off.

"Rodolfo!"

Rodolfo and Arianna stood still for a few seconds. They stared at Luciano. He was standing in the doorway as if he had never left for Giglia. His black curls were tousled by the breezes that had whipped through it.

"Luciano?" asked Rodolfo.

"Hey," said Luciano, casually. Rodolfo grabbed Luciano in a hug.

"How's it going?" asked Rodolfo. Luciano didn't reply, but sank into a chair at Rodolfo's table and leaned forward, placing his head in his hands. "Luciano!" Rodolfo placed a hand on Luciano's shoulder.

"It's Fabrizio, Rodolfo," said Luciano.

"What's going on, Luciano?" asked Rodolfo. "Where's everyone else?"

"They're still in Giglia. I just had to get away for a few days."

"I know. We've all felt this way. But you need to go back to Giglia, Luciano. You need to get Fabrizio out of power."

"I don't know how."

"You'll figure it out, Luciano. I believe in you. You can do this. Return to Giglia. Take the fastest horse out of Arianna's stables and get your ass back to Giglia." Luciano raised his head smiling grimly. He shook his messy black hair out of his eyes.

"I'll trust you," said Luciano, standing up. "But if it all goes wrong, I'll never trust you again!" Luciano strode to the door, opened it and slammed it shut behind him. Arianna and Rodolfo looked after him.

"What's wrong?" asked Arianna.

"I don't know, Arianna," said Rodolfo. "But he better kill Fabrizio that's all I have to say. It's more important than ever, Arianna. Luciano has to trust me if I'm to teach him anything else when he returns until his next problem arises. He's lost his trust in me, Arianna."

Luciano went out to Arianna's stable. Arcangelo, the horse Luciano had ridden here, was still tired from how fast Luciano had raced him to get him from Giglia to Bellezza. So, he looked over his options. The one he liked the best was pure black horse. Its fur was the color of Luciano's own hair. He found the tack room with no trouble and collected a bridle, reins and snacks to placate the horse and get used to Luciano's smell

Five minutes later, Luciano was urging the horse into a trot. He trotted the horse out the door and down the road. At the fork, he turned south, heading back to Giglia. He knew he'd get there faster than any messenger, so he didn't bother sending a note ahead. Luciano urged the horse into a canter the moment he got on the main road. He past carriages and people on horseback taking their time getting to their destination. Luciano had no time to stop and chat, so he cantered by people, ignoring them and their glares after the eighteen-year-old.

The moment Sky, Nick and Aaron heard Vicky return downstairs, they escaped from their respective rooms and headed up to the attic. Aaron let the trapdoor slam shut. The three of them sat in the far corner of the attic in an area where Sky and Nick had thrown a bunch of tattered blankets.

"Do we dare Stravagant tonight?" asked Sky.

"I want to," said Nick. "But I'm afraid about what would happen to us, because Luciano's told me all these horror stories about what happened when he went to Talia."

"Let's worry about ourselves and the present," said Aaron. "Not what happened three years ago."

"In the house we're in," Sky added.

"Hello," said Aaron. "Reality." Nick's cell rang. He glanced at the caller ID. GEORGIA O'GRADY.

"Shit," Nick swore, answering.

_"Nick, I need you," _Georgia's voice flowed out of the phone.

"I'm putting you on speaker," said Nick. "Sky and Aaron are here and it would be easier."

"It would be even easier if you came over," said Aaron. "We're in the attic."

"_Yeah, not a possibility,"_ said Georgia.

"Not for us either," said Sky. "Vicky's keeping us prisoner."

_"Tell me about it_," Georgia replied.

"We shouldn't even be in the same room," said Nick.

"That rule is easy to break," said Sky.

"So would breaking out of the house," said Aaron.

"We're in the attic," said Nick. "How do you propose us getting out of the house without Vicky or David seeing us?"

_"I think I'll hang up and let you figure it out,"_ said Georgia.

"Bye," said Nick.

"See ya," said Aaron.

_"Sure" _said Georgia and hung up before Sky could say anything.

"Seriously, Georgia?" asked Sky.

"She can't hear you," said Aaron.

"I need to get out of here," said Nick. "Vicky and David can't keep us prisoner. We're going to get out of here."

"How?" asked Aaron.

"Rope?" asked Sky.

"Actually, yes. We're going to use rope and climb down the side of the house of the attic. I know it's dangerous, but that just seems the best idea we have right now."

"Not necessarily," said Sky. He glanced at Aaron, who nodded. "We're going to build a raft. There's plenty of wood and rope."

"Who are we? Robin Hood?" asked Aaron.

"No," said Sky. "We're just emulating what they did to get ourselves out of our own messes."

"We better not use it and end up in 1192," said Aaron.

"We won't," said Sky. "Just find me a rope!"

Sky wadded the rope into his hand and stood on the attic windowsill. He tied the rope to a branch of a tree outside the window. He grabbed it, testing the weight. Then, he shoved off, grabbing the trunk as he swung forward. He shoved the rope back. Aaron caught the rope. Sky started down. The moment Sky landed on the ground, he looked up into the tree, Aaron was scrabbling down. Nick had just grabbed the rope. As Sky watched, Nick grabbed the rope and swung off into the tree. Aaron jumped to the ground just in time. Nick swung into the tree.

"Nick! Untie the rope and throw it down!" Sky called up. Nick nodded. A moment later, a hank of dirty white rope fell from the tree. Another moment passed and Nick appeared. He jumped to the ground.

"Follow me," Nick whispered to the other two, who nodded. Glancing behind them, the three ducked out of the Mulhollands' yard and onto the street.

Georgia was there to greet them and get them into the house without them being seen. They snuck up to Georgia's room and from there they went to the attic. The summer before, Sky and Nick had created a trap door in the ceiling of Georgia's room. Her mother and stepfather hadn't been happy, but being that the damage had already been done there wasn't much they could do about it.

As the trap door slammed behind the four friends and they scattered across the attic, the voice of Georgia's mother, Maura O'Grady floated up to them.

"Georgia, who's up there with you?" Maura called.

"No one, Mum!" Georgia called back.

"I heard people up there with you earlier, Georgia!"

"Mum, it's fine, it's friends from school," said Georgia.

"Fine," said Maura. Georgia turned back to Sky, Nick and Aaron.

"What's up?" asked Georgia.

"We just want to sleep without Vicky breathing down our necks," said Sky.

"Cool beans," said Georgia. "Stay here."

"Thanks," said Sky.

Sky, Nick, Georgia and Aaron sprawled on the various beanbag chairs scattered throughout the room. The moon shone through the tiny window above Sky. The four fell asleep right around the same moment.

Fabrizio d'Chemici was pissed. He was fuming. His brother and his friends had all escaped. He couldn't believe that he'd let this happen. A knock on the door.

"Come in," Fabrizio said through gritted teeth. In walked Luciano. "What do you want?"

"To stop trying to kill me," said Luciano.

"You killed my father!"

"I understand," said Luciano. "You want to avenge your father's death by killing me, but that isn't the answer."

"Killing is the answer."

"You've just found a very dangerous enemy, Fabrizio d'Chemici," Luciano whispered, before turning and walking out of the room. Fabrizio looked after Luciano in shock. The eighteen-year-old had just threatened the Grand Duke of Tuschia and he didn't like that at all. His father had died by the hand of the boy who had just slammed out of his rooms, and he wasn't going to die in the same way.

Luciano let the heavy oak door slam behind him. The guards glared at him.

"Lei viverà," said Luciano.

"Niente provare buffo mentre lei è qui," said one of the guards.

"O l'ucciderà," added the other.

"I ringraziamenti per gli avvertimenti," said Luciano. "Ma non sono spaventato. Ero il uno che ha ucciso Niccolo di Granduca."

Luciano headed off down the corridor. Halfway down, he ran into Nick, Sky, Georgia, Cesare, Gaetano and Aaron.

"How goes it?" asked Nick.

"Your brother thinks that killing is the answer to everything," said Luciano.

"No surprise there," said Sky.

"He needs to be taught a lesson," said Georgia.

"He needs to die," said Cesare, gritting his teeth. "He killed my father."

"I'll avenge him, Cesare," said Luciano.

"You already killed Father," said Gaetano. "Do you want to kill Fabrizio as well?"

"Well, let's review shall we?" asked Luciano. "Your father challenged me, Enrico switched the foils, I stabbed him, he died. Carlo was killed by the Nucci and if you think I'm going to turn on you and Nick and kill you as well, you're crazy."

"He deserves to die, Luciano," said Aaron. "Kill him however you see fit."

"Are you going to help us?" asked Luciano.

"I'm not keen on becoming Grand Duke of Tuschia, but I want Fabrizio dead," said Gaetano.

"Then we have a plan," said Luciano. "There's no other choice, Fabrizio is going to die."

**Italian Translations**

**Lei viverà-She lives**

**Niente provare buffo mentre lei è qui-Try anything funny as she did...**

**O l'ucciderà-Or die**

**I ringraziamenti per gli avvertimenti, ma non sono spaventato. Ero il uno che ha ucciso Niccolo di Granduca-Thanks for the warning, but I'm not scared. I'm the one who killed the Grand Duke Niccolo**


	14. Chapter 11

CITY OF MURDERS

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, Aaron & Gina. All else belongs to Mary Hoffman**

Chapter Eleven

"What's going on, my lord?" asked the man.

"There's a plot out to kill me," said Fabrizio.

"Do you know who's hatching the plot?" asked the man.

"Yes, but tell me your name."

"I am Vincenzo," said the man. "Vincenzo Parola."

"Vincenzo, can I trust you?"

"I hope so."

"Then kill someone for me to prove your loyalty."

"Who, my lord?"

"Cavaliere Luciano Crinamorte."

Luciano stood on a battlement high above Giglia. At his back were Sky, Nick and Aaron. In the mass of color, was one person who stood out. He was dressed all in black, with a black executioner's hood clumsily pulled down over his face and head, but not long enough in the back to hide white-blonde hair. A sword hung at his side and black tattoos laced his hands. He disappeared in the lower level of the battlement.

"Who do you think it is?" asked Aaron.

"I don't know," said Luciano. "But we need to find out. Aaron, I want you to go with Nick and see what you can find out. Sky, you're coming with me." The four separated, Sky and Luciano stayed on the battlement. Nick and Aaron made their escape to the lower level where the mysterious stranger had disappeared.

"Do you have any ideas?" asked Sky.

"I lied to Aaron," said Luciano. "I know exactly who that person is. He's Vincenzo Parola. Guido's cousin who taught him how to survive on the streets. The one who told him to kill Silvia Bellini and obtained a merlino dagger with which he was to kill Silvia. The plan failed. Guido is now Silvia's bodyguard. But I don't think we'll get that lucky with Vincenzo. From what Guido has told me, he's one of the best assassins in all Talia."

"Great," said Sky. "Out of all the assassins in Talia we get stuck with one of the best."

"But Sky, you and Nick and are two of the best fencers in Talia. You're our best shot at killing him."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I'm not sure what other options, if any, are out there for us. Guido wasn't the best assassin, but we can't assume that Vincenzo is the same."

Unknown to Luciano and Sky, Vincenzo Parola wasn't the greatest assassin in Giglia. Even someone in a much weakened state could beat Vincenzo. He was exactly like Guido in that respect. With Vincenzo working for Fabrizio, there was no telling what could happen. Not knowing that, they decided to play to everyone's strengths. Gaetano would steal the things they needed from the palace stores, and they would defeat Vincenzo and then go after Fabrizio.

For several weeks, the sun rose and set. Luciano, Sky, Nick, Cesare, Gaetano, Georgia and Aaron were trying to figure the best, quickest way to dispose of Vincenzo and Fabrizio. It would mean changes in all their lives. Cesare wasn't sure what he was going to do after. He didn't want to go back to Remora. He didn't want to have to deal with Christina ordering him around and Stella, Emilia, Antonio, Antonio's twin, and Marta flocking around him every second of the day. When it was all over, he was going to ask Luciano to take him back to Bellezza. But Cesare couldn't think about that. He had to focus on the problem at hand. They were currently in Fabrizio's conference chamber.

Nick and Aaron rushed along the hallway to Fabrizio's conference chamber. They crashed in. Fabrizio, Gaetano, Luciano, Cesare, Sky, and Georgia turned to the doors.

"Ah, so nice of you to join us," said Fabrizio.

"Oh, sorry, Fabrizio," said Nick.

"Do you know who I am?" asked Fabrizio.

"Of course I do," Nick replied with a shrug. "Everyone does."

"Then act like you respect me," said Fabrizio.

"What if we don't?" asked Aaron, breaking the conversation before Fabrizio figured out that Nick was one and the same with his youngest brother, Falco.

"Then I'll put you in the dungeons," said Fabrizio.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Luciano.

"And what would you know of this?" asked Fabrizio.

"More than you it seems," said Luciano.

"You dare to insult me?" asked Fabrizio.

"Of course I do," said Luciano. "I wouldn't be Cavaliere Luciano Crinamorte if I didn't."

"And that's who you are?" asked Fabrizio.

"I thought you knew that!" Luciano snapped.

"Of course I do," said Fabrizio. He paused. "Maybe I should put you in the dungeons."

"Brother!" Gaetano exclaimed. "I forbid you!"

"You can't forbid me from doing anything, Gaetano," said Fabrizio.

"I have an entire city-state behind me, Fabrizio," Luciano spat. "You don't have that here! You never have and you never will! Your father did! But you'll never get that!"

"If you respect him so much, then why did you kill him?" asked Fabrizio.

"I didn't have a choice!" Luciano snapped. "He was going to kill me!"

"You could've let him!" Fabrizio snapped. "I'm going to get you one day, Luciano! I've sent someone out to get you! You've been delaying this for three years!"

"I haven't delaying anything!" Luciano snapped. "I've been trying to save my life!"

"Luciano," Sky whispered, laying a hand on Luciano's shoulder.

"Leave me alone!" Luciano snapped, throwing Sky off of him. "I didn't have a choice! I was saving my life!"

"Luciano, please," said Nick.

"Leave it," Gaetano whispered. "Trust me, in about five minutes, Fabrizio will remember he has important business to attend to and leave."

"I..." Luciano started.

"Leave here! I never want to see you again!" Fabrizio stormed out.

"I'll kill you!" Luciano screamed after Fabrizio. "I'll murder you in your sleep!" Fabrizio slammed a door shut. Luciano glared at the closed door keeping him from what he really wanted to do.

Luciano Crinamorte wanted Fabrizio d'Chemici dead. It was no secret. Everyone knew it. Luciano's five friends carefully avoided the subject. It was about this time that Luciano started noticing something strange about Aaron. He was convinced that the fifteen-year-old had gone back to old habits. Not wanting Aaron to die, he asked Gaetano and Georgia to take Aaron out into Giglia while he spoke with Cesare, Nick and Sky in Nick's room.

Cesare, Nick and Sky watched as Luciano closed and locked the door.

"What's wrong?" asked Cesare.

"I'm worried about Aaron," Luciano confessed.

"It's going to be okay," said Cesare.

"You don't understand," said Luciano. He looked at Nick and Sky. They both knew what he was talking about.

"Are you sure?" asked Nick.

"No," said Luciano. "But I think it's good possibility and I want you to tell Tom."

"Why?" asked Nick.

"He was the one who helped Aaron stop before."

"What's the reason though?" asked Sky. "Last time it was because of you, and it's definitely not that again."

"Luciano? Nick? Sky?" Aaron asked.

"They're back already?" asked Sky.

"Yes!" said Aaron indignantly from the doorway. Luciano unlocked and opened the door, letting Aaron in.

"Actually, Aaron, I wanted to talk to you," said Luciano.

"About what?" asked Aaron.

"Don't try to fool me, Aaron," said Luciano. "I think you're back doing drugs again."

"That's ridiculous!" said Aaron. "Plus, I think you should worry more about Fabrizio. He seems to have it out for you."

"Aaron, tell me the truth," said Luciano. He wasn't just going to let this go.

"All right!" Aaron snapped. "I'm using again! What does it matter?" Luciano was out of his seat, laying a hand on Aaron's arm in a flash.

"You're my friend, Aaron. I worry about you," said Luciano.

"You have enough to worry about," said Aaron.

"Is that why you didn't tell me?" asked Luciano.

"It's part of the reason," said Aaron. "The other part is that I knew that you would react this way."

"You feared my reaction," mused Luciano. "You're smart."

"I'm sorry," Aaron whispered.

"Hey," said Cesare. "It's okay."

"We're just glad you told us," said Sky.

"I really wasn't in the mood to shake it out of you," said Luciano.

"We'll get through this and then it'll be like it never happened," said Sky.

"What if it does happen again?" asked Aaron.

"You can do this," said Luciano. "I know you can, Aaron. I'm sorry that I scared you, but you already scared me shitless about this once, I don't want you to do it again."

"I'm not trying to," said Aaron. "But my parents are fighting and..."

"I thought they got a divorce," said Cesare.

"They did, but they ran into each other on the street," said Aaron.

"Ah shit," said Sky. "That can't have gone well."

"It didn't," said Aaron. "I ended up running off."

"Well that explains why you weren't in school today," said Sky.

"I know that we've all had a shock today, but I really think that we need to focus on how we're going to kill my brother," said Nick.

"I agree," said Cesare. "Fabrizio has become a threat to Giglia."

"How could a ruler be so heartless?" asked Aaron.

"Because he's Fabrizio d'Chemici," Nick answered. "And he thinks that he's better than everyone. He even thought he was better than Father. Better than me, Gaetano, Carlo." He paused.

"He's always thought this way and we've all wanted to give me a taste of his own medicine for a long time." Another voice broke in. Everyone turned. Gaetano and Georgia stood in the doorway. "He and Carlo got in a duel once. Father broke it up, but not before Fabrizio tried to stab Carlo."

"That's why he has to die," said Luciano firmly.

Luciano Crinamorte sat on the bed in the rooms that he had originally been sharing with all his friends, but as guestrooms were cleaned, they had gradually moved out. Now he looked out the window at the square and stared out.

"Luciano! Luciano!" Luciano turned. Cesare was standing there.

"What is it?" asked Luciano.

"I need to talk about what's going to happen after we kill Fabrizio," said Cesare.

"You're dreading going back to Remora aren't you?" asked Luciano, reading his friend's mind.

"Yes," said Cesare. "I was wondering something?"

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if I could come back to Bellezza with you."

"How long are you planning on staying?"

"Forever."

"Wait, Cesare, back up," said Luciano. "Are you saying that you want to live in Bellezza?"

"Why not?"

"Horses are banned."

"So, less competition," said Cesare, with a shrug. "We'll be the two best riders in the whole city."

"Okay then, it's settled," said Luciano. "When this whole thing is over, you're coming back to Bellezza with me."

"What are you going to tell Rodolfo and Arianna?"

"I'll come up with something, but right now, let's not worry about that. We have a mad ruler on the loose."

"Yeah, getting rid of him is more important right now."

"Come on, Cesare, let's go find the others and figure out a plan to kill this crazy asshole." Cesare looked at Luciano blankly. "Come on."

The moment Cesare and Luciano exited the room, Nick, Georgia, Sky, Aaron and Gaetano swarmed around them.

"What was going on in there?" asked Georgia.

"Did you figure anything out?" asked Sky.

"What are we going to do?" asked Aaron.

"What were you doing in there?" asked Nick.

"Did you by any chance call my brother a 'crazy asshole'?" asked Gaetano.

"Cazzo!" Luciano yelled. "We weren't doing anything. We haven't figure anything out yet other than that Cesare isn't going to be returning to Remora for a while, he's coming back to Bellezza with me when all this is over. We were having some fun. Nothing, and yes, Gaetano, I called your brother a crazy asshole."

"Yes!" screamed Nick. The group laughed.

Vincenzo Parola was thrown to the floor. Opposite him were Fabrizio d'Chemici, Grand Duke of Tuschia and Rinaldo d'Chemici, the Reman Ambassador. Vincenzo was the one who had taught his young cousin, Guido, the ways of the streets, how to survive on what little he had had, and how to kill. But Guido seemed to be doing well for himself as a private guard to a rich widow in Padavia. Little did he know that the rich widow of Padavia was Silvia Bellini, the previous, thought to be dead, Duchessa – the same one Vincenzo had ordered Guido to kill by merlino dagger three years ago – and the mother of Arianna Rossi, the current one.

"What did you say?" asked Rinaldo. He was furious.

"I said I failed," said Vincenzo. He was getting tired. It was the fourth or fifth time – Vincenzo had lost count – that he'd had to repeat the information.

"Vincenzo," said Fabrizio, leaning back in his own chair and glaring over his messy desk at Vincenzo. "When I hired you, you gave me every confidence that you could pull off the task I set before you."

"I'm sorry I have failed you," said Vincenzo.

"Shut up! Stop saying sorry! You never mean it!" Rinaldo snapped. Fabrizio struck Vincenzo.

"Fabrizio," said Rinaldo.

"What!" Fabrizio snapped.

"I know he failed you. He failed me. But that's..." Rinaldo paused.

Fabrizio cut in. "He failed us, Rinaldo! We are the d'Chemici! People shouldn't fail us! We shouldn't have to go through this! We should be able to just get whatever we want done!"

"But it doesn't work like that," said Rinaldo.

"Let me try again," said Vincenzo. "I won't fail again."

Fabrizio and Rinaldo looked down at Vincenzo.

"Are you sure you can be successful?" asked Fabrizio.

"Yes," said Vincenzo. "The boy is staying here, I can murder him right now. I've been tracking him. I know his favorite haunts. I know that he knows that you are the murderer, Fabrizio d'Chemici!"

"You must never tell anyone," Fabrizio hissed.

"Of course not," said Vincenzo. "I would never tell anyone anything you didn't want me to."

"Very good," said Rinaldo. "Perhaps you will be of some use to us after all, Vincenzo Parola." Vincenzo nodded. Cesare, standing behind a curtain, let out a gasp.

"What was that?" asked Fabrizio.

"Cazzo," Cesare whispered. He whipped the curtain aside and jumped out the window. He dropped to the ground and ran. As he ran past a window, he saw his friends in the room. The window was open. In a flash, Cesare had leapt over the sill.

"Luciano," said Cesare, the moment he got in the room.

"What is it?" asked Sky.

"Luciano's in danger. I just heard Rinaldo and Fabrizio d'Chemici talking to Vincenzo Parola," said Cesare.

"This can't be good," said Nick. "Whenever Fabrizio and Rinaldo get together it usually ends in disaster." He shared a knowing look with Gaetano.

"Calm down, Cesare," said Luciano, as he took over the situation as per usual. "Tell me everything. Begin at the beginning."

"I knew I wasn't supposed to but I snuck in and I heard their conversation," said Cesare. "Luciano, Vincenzo Parola is going to kill you."

**Italian Translations**

**Cazzo-Shit**


	15. Chapter 12

CITY OF MURDERS

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, Aaron & Gina. All else belongs to Mary Hoffman**

Chapter Twelve

The entire room looked at Cesare open-mouthed. No one spoke. They stayed like that for several minutes. The shock waves of what Cesare had just said, reverberating in their brains. The moment the words had come out of Cesare's mouth, Luciano had turned away. He looked out the window at the square, directly at the spot where he had killed Niccolo. A mad glint came into his eye. He laid one hand on his sword and strode out of the room. They looked at each other for a second.

"Shit!" Sky swore breaking the silence. "We have to stop him!"

"It's useless," said Aaron. "He'll do what he wants."

"He's not going to take the threat seriously," said Cesare. "I know that, but I thought we should tell him. I didn't think he'd go running off."

"I'll give you one guess as to where Luciano went," said Nick.

"Fabrizio's audience chamber," said Sky instantly.

"Exactly," said Nick. "Come on."

With Nick and Gaetano in the lead, Georgia, Sky, Aaron and Cesare followed them down several hallways. As they neared a closed, guarded door, they heard voices floating out of it. It was clearly Fabrizio and Luciano inside.

"You don't have the power to kill me," said Fabrizio.

"Would you like to find out?" asked Luciano.

"No," said Fabrizio. "I have no wish to die like my father."

"I would make sure that this one was fair."

"I won't take up your challenge."

"Then I shall have to make you."

"I'm the Grand Duke of Tuschia," Fabrizio fired back. "I can do anything I want. Call anyone I want to me."

"You forget that I have my own advantages. My ability with the sword and rapier for one. My connections in Bellezza for another. Let's face it Fabrizio, the only person who was ever behind you in your path to power was your father. I put a stop all your plans the day I killed him. But you still managed to find a way to murder all these innocent people."

"I don't regret any of it."

"It's murder!"

"As you can see, I don't care. My people are going to have live with the constant fear of dying."

"Are you aware that you are the one killing them and that they no longer respect you?"

"Are you aware that you'll have to care for them if you kill me?"

"That's not how it works!"

"Then I'll change it before I die. Force the person who killed the Grand Duke of Tuschia into power. It will be a new position far away from your beloved Bellezza."

"That will never go over."

"You forget that my family rules over most of Talia."

"You forget that you lost the respect of the Giglian people the moment you made your first kill."

"You'll never win against me."

"Challenge me. We'll see."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I killed your father didn't I? And I happen to have two friends who will make sure I win."

Outside the door, Sky and Nick exchange looks and smiled. They knew what Luciano was doing. He was negotiating terms for a duel. Everyone else was looking at Sky and Nick. Gaetano was leaning against the opposite wall.

"Okay," said Aaron. "I'm tired of not knowing what's going on in there."

"Yeah," said Cesare. "What's going on in there?"

"They're negotiating terms for a duel," said Sky.

"What?" asked Aaron.

"Luciano and Fabrizio are planning a duel," said Nick. "This is just all the boring preliminary stuff."

"Does this happen before every single duel?" asked Aaron.

"Luckily, that practice was abolished in school competitions," said Sky.

"But since this is official and it involves the ruling family, we have to do all this preliminary stuff," said Gaetano. "Trust me, it's boring as heck."

At that moment, Luciano stuck his head out of the door. Sky, Aaron, Nick, Georgia and Cesare backed up against the wall with Gaetano.

"Nick, Sky, Gaetano, we need you," said Luciano. With a quick nod to their friends, Nick, Sky, and Gaetano followed Luciano into the room. Gaetano let the door slam shut. The oak door shuddered and the bolt dropped back into place, locking the door behind them.

"Brother, seconds," said Fabrizio. Gaetano gave him the slightest nod of respect. "Gaetano, you'll be taking the position I would be asking Carlo to take if he was alive."

"Very well, brother," said Gaetano, through gritted teeth. It was obvious to Luciano, Sky and Nick – though not to Fabrizio – that Gaetano wasn't happy in the slightest with the arrangements.

"I know you don't like the arrangements," Luciano whispered to Gaetano. "But it's expected and I'll make it short."

"Grazie," Gaetano whispered.

"No problema," Luciano replied.

"Stop whispering!" Fabrizio snapped.

"You can't control every aspect of our lives!" Luciano snapped.

"You'll find, Luciano Crinamorte, that I can and that by Giglian law, I am allowed."

"Then I'll forbid it," said Fabrizio.

"I'll make sure that whatever you want to make happen in this city, doesn't come true," said Luciano. "You've made a big mistake here, Fabrizio. You shouldn't be doing or saying these things to me. You have the authority to say whatever you want. But I have the support of the ruling family and a large number of people in Bellezza. Add to that, the people who are loyal to Cesare in Remora and those loyal to Gaetano here in Giglia. You have no one that will stand against me and help you achieve your goal."

"You won't achieve your goal," said Fabrizio.

"Stop throwing my words back in my face, Fabrizio," said Luciano. "That's not going to help you win this war. What do you say? Five o'clock tomorrow, here?"

"Have it your way," Fabrizio spat.

"I will," said Luciano. Without another word, Luciano turned on his heel, hand resting on his sword and walked out of the chamber. Nick, Sky and Gaetano followed him. Fabrizio's hand shot out and forced Gaetano to face him.

"Where are you going?" asked Fabrizio.

"You'll find, brother," said Gaetano "That I won't be standing at your side anymore than I must."

"You are my brother," Fabrizio pled.

"And for that I am ashamed." Gaetano flung Fabrizio away from him and followed Luciano, Sky and Nick out of the audience chamber. The great oak doors slammed behind him, making the chamber and the corridor it sat in shake.

Georgia, Aaron and Cesare were jolted out of their conversation. They turned to the door. Luciano strode out of the chamber and down the hall, followed by Sky, Nick and Gaetano. Cesare, Aaron and Georgia simply slid into the line between Sky and Nick and Gaetano. Luciano led the group into an empty room that resembled the glass-fronted conference rooms that Georgia, Nick, Sky and Aaron were used to seeing in London. Gaetano shut the door after them.

"We need to figure this out," said Luciano. "We can't let Fabrizio win this thing. We can either work out a strategy or we can hope that time is against Fabrizio."

"The second one worked last time," said Gaetano.

"But there's no telling if it's going to work in our favor again, but the problem comes in with Fabrizio," said Luciano. "I hate to admit it, but there are some things he's better at."

"Then play to his weak point," said Sky. "And play to your strong points."

"He also doesn't know how much you've improved in the last three years," said Nick.

Even though Nick, Sky and Georgia hadn't been to Talia for three years, Luciano had frequently come to visit, mostly on orders from Rodolfo to try and get the three Stravagantes from Luciano's time back to Talia. Luciano had failed in getting them back, but several good things had come out it, and one of them was that Sky and Nick had started to coach Luciano in fencing. It was a secret that they had been trying to keep from the d'Chemici and as far as they knew, the d'Chemici still thought Luciano to be at the same level as when he had fought Niccolo, which had been partially due to Enrico Poggi – Rinaldo d'Chemici old spy – having poisoned one of the foils for Niccolo and switching them so Luciano would have a chance to win.

But this time, Luciano wanted to win fair and square without the interference of all of his friends. Luciano looked over at Gaetano. Gaetano had been sulking since he had been told that he'd have to serve as his brother's second.

"Wait," said Gaetano. "I know a way we can win this."

"Does it involve interference?" asked Luciano.

"Sort of," Gaetano replied.

"Spit it out," Nick advised.

"My brother needs a second, I don't want to be it. We need to put out a story that I've gone away to attend a relative who has urgent business and I'm the only who can do it."

"So if he gets injured..." Luciano started.

"He won't have a way to replace him and you'll have two," said Gaetano, finishing what Luciano had been about to say. "Don't you see, Luciano, it's a win-win for us both."

"I don't like cheating, but I don't have enough time to get another plan together," said Luciano. "So we're going to be using Gaetano's idea."

"Are you trying to make a legitimate excuse because you like it and don't want to admit it?" asked Sky.

"What does it matter?" asked Luciano. "Fabrizio is going to die."

"You should leave now," said Nick.

"It was nice to see you again," said Gaetano.

"Just get out of here, we'll see you soon," said Luciano. He grabbed Gaetano in a hug.

"Just kill him, Luciano," Gaetano whispered in Luciano's ear. "I trust you."

"Thanks," Luciano whispered.

"Good luck, brother," said Nick. Gaetano let Luciano go, turning to Nick.

"You're going to be in trouble here, Nick," said Gaetano. "I'm going to our country house. You know, the one you've always loved."

"I wish I could go with you," said Nick.

"It'll be too suspicious and I want you to stay here and protect Luciano," Gaetano replied.

"I don't need to protecting," said Luciano. "You can go with your brother, Nick. I have Sky. I'll be fine."

"He's being modest," Gaetano whispered. "I want you to stay here." Gaetano looked at his friends. "I sure hope this plan works." And walked out of the room.

Luciano, Nick, Sky, Cesare, Aaron and Georgia looked after Gaetano. As Gaetano disappeared, Luciano turned to his five friends.

"Cesare, Aaron and Georgia, I want you to hide yourselves in the crowd. Aaron, I want you to be my spy, Georgia, help him. Cesare, I want you to keep a horse nearby, we may need to get to Gaetano quickly. Nick, I want you to give Cesare directions on how to get to the palace where Gaetano is going to be. Sky, you'll be with me. I'll be tracking Fabrizio around the palace." As Luciano spoke, they had wandered off to do what Luciano had told them. At last only Nick and Sky were left.

"How are you planning on winning?" asked Sky.

"Play to his weaknesses," said Nick.

"Which are?" asked Luciano.

"Drive him back," said Nick. "He can't really move well backwards. Whatever you do, don't let him move forward."

"What if he has guards and..." Sky started.

"Shit!" said Luciano. "I shouldn't have sent Gaetano away."

"There's nothing you can do. But the duel isn't for four days," said Sky. "We can still get Gaetano back. We'll tell Cesare to set out right now. By the time, he and Gaetano get back, the news about his illness would've gotten out."

"Get Cesare," said Luciano. Sky sprang into action, grabbing his rapier, sheathing it and leaving the room. Luciano looked at Nick. "Don't try to deny it, you miss living here."

"Didn't have a choice," Nick replied.

"You did," said Luciano. "I didn't. You could've stayed here."

"I didn't want to."

"Admit it," said Luciano, turning the conversation away from him and back to Nick. "You miss it here."

"Fine," said Nick. "I admit it. There are certain things I miss. Trust me, I don't miss Father. The only time he ever showed me any concern or love or any emotion whatsoever, was when I died."

"That sucks."

"He was never around either. He was always busy. He never had time for any of us. He only had time for Fabrizio. He ignored the rest of us."

"He was busy," said Luciano, trying to find a reason for Niccolo's behavior to his other three sons, even though he didn't believe the words coming out of his mouth.

"That's what we thought too, for the longest time."

"It sounds like there's a but somewhere in there."

"There is," said Nick. "There are several in fact. I know he cared about us, and I think if he'd stopped and looked at the rest of us, he'd see that we were suffering. After my accident, he simply made sure I was okay, and left the healing and everything that came after to Carlo, Gaetano and some really mean servants that Carlo had to keep out my room at sword point."

"I would've liked to have seen it."

"Why are you asking me to tell you all this? It really isn't that interesting."

"I just want you to deny that you miss living here. I tried to deny it when I first translated. Rodolfo told me that the more I tried to ignore it, the more it would haunt me, and it would much more likely for me to go crazy later in life." Luciano paused, forcing Nick into look into his eyes. "I just don't want you to go mad."

A light tapping sounded outside the door.

"Luciano? Nick?" asked Sky from the other side of the door.

"Come in," Luciano called back. Sky walked into the room.

"I know you're doing something really important but Vincenzo is commanding your presence in the audience chamber," said Sky.

"Shit," Luciano swore. For a second it was like he was back in twenty-first century England. "Come on. Nick, we'll finish this conversation later." Luciano grabbed his sword from the floor and walked out. Nick and Sky walked behind him, fanning out from him as Cesare and Aaron joined them.

With Luciano leading the way, Luciano, Sky, Aaron, Cesare and Nick walked into the audience chamber. Fabrizio was standing there, stripped to a white shirt and black breeches, holding his sword. Vincenzo stood behind him, holding a concealed dagger.

"Where's Gaetano?" asked Fabrizio.

"He's been proclaimed unwell by your physician," said Luciano.

"Why didn't my physician tell me so himself?" asked Fabrizio

"Because he has much to do being that you're his employer," Luciano replied.

"Every well," said Fabrizio. "Vincenzo!"

"Yes, my lord?" asked Vincenzo.

"Since my brother is apparently indisposed, I have no choice but to ask you to be my second," said Fabrizio.

"I will," Vincenzo replied.

"You are prepared?" asked Fabrizio. At that moment, Gaetano crashed through the door and Nick flung back his hood. Fabrizio staggered back into Vincenzo.

"My lord?" asked Vincenzo.

"Falco?" Fabrizio breathed. "Gaetano?"

"Are you forgetting me, brother?" asked a fourth voice. The entire room looked at the newcomer. At last he flung back his hood.

"Well," asked the newcomer. "What's going on here?"

Fabrizio had gone into complete shock at the sight of one brother who he'd thought died after a coma, another who he'd thought to be far away and a third that he supposed dead from the duel that had hence helped spawn the death of his father and his rise to power. Vincenzo looked at Fabrizio. He fingered his dagger under his tunic.

"Kill him," said the newcomer.

"Carlo," said Gaetano warningly. Carlo, the second oldest d'Chemici brother, looked at Gaetano.

"He's in shock," said Carlo. "Nothing more."

"I am not and I want to kill him," said Fabrizio.

"Fabrizio, no," said Carlo. Carlo grabbed Fabrizio's hand just as it fluttered above his sword hilt.

"Carlo, please," murmured Fabrizio.

"No," said Carlo. "Luciano is our friend!"

"He deserves to die!" Sky screamed.

"Carlo," said Luciano very calmly as if Carlo's arrival hadn't stopped from having to face Fabrizio in a duel to the death. "Let me tell what's happened in the last three years." Carlo looked at Luciano blankly. Luciano grabbed his hand. "Gaetano," Luciano instructed. "Keep an eye on your miserable brother." Luciano dragged Carlo out into the corridor.

"Carlo," said Luciano when he was sure they were alone. "Your brother has a warrant out for my death."

"Where's Father?" asked Carlo.

"That's why Fabrizio has a death warrant out for me. Your father and I got into a duel soon after you were "killed" by the Nuccis. I killed him, Carlo. I'm sorry."

"No," said Carlo. "Don't be sorry. Fabrizio shouldn't kill you. I won't let him kill you, Luciano."

"There's one more thing," said Luciano. "Have you heard of the Murderer of Giglia?"

"Yes."

"Well, unfortunately, we've discovered that the Murderer of Giglia is none other than Fabrizio d'Chemici, Grand Duke of Tuschia."

"My brother."

"Yes." Luciano looked at Carlo, waiting for a reaction.

"I won't let him kill you, Luciano. You've done more good to this place than Fabrizio ever would have. I'll tell you everything you need to know to beat my brother. You'll kill him, Luciano. I'm confident of that. I know it. You'll kill Fabrizio d'Chemici, Murderer of Giglia and Grand Duke of Tuschia, Cavaliere Luciano Crinamorte, Duke Consort of Bellezza."

"Are you sure I can do this?"

"I have every confidence in you and barely any in my brother. Gaetano, Falco and I, we were always beating him at everything. The fact that he would be Grand Duke of Tuschia when Father died was the only thing that kept him from committing suicide. If any of us had been older than him, he wouldn't be alive today to make this situation as bad as it is."

"I wish he had," said Luciano.

Meanwhile, back in the audience chamber, Fabrizio was glaring the door, leading into the hallway where Luciano and Carlo were conversing. He looked at the party on the opposite wall. The fact that his brothers were in cahoots with Luciano pissed him off. His brothers should be in cahoots with him, but no, they'd chosen to stand for what the Bellezzan believed in. At that moment Carlo and Luciano returned to the room.

"Just say it," said Carlo.

"You should be on my side," said Fabrizio.

"We don't agree with what you're doing," said Nick.

"Fal..." Fabrizio started.

"It's Nick now," Nick interrupted.

"What kind of name is that?" asked Fabrizio.

"English," Sky replied. "Twenty-first century."

"All right, then," said Fabrizio. "Nick, why are you turning against me? Why are Carlo and Gaetano turning against me?"

"We already told you!" Gaetano snapped. "We don't agree with anything you're doing!"

"You going to ruin this place!" Carlo snapped.

"I'm doing everything I can under the circumstances!" Fabrizio snapped back.

"You're the murderer!" snapped Carlo. "You're the one who's been reeking havoc in Giglia."

"I never meant to!" Fabrizio snapped.

"Stop being stupid," said Luciano. "You meant for this to happen. You meant for all these innocent people die."

"I tried to stop myself." Fabrizio gave one last shot at defending his actions.

"You meant for it to happen," said Aaron. Luciano unsheathed his sword as he circled Fabrizio. He slashed Fabrizio across the back. Fabrizio buckled. Luciano kicked him over onto his face. Luciano walked past the still form of Fabrizio. His friends looked at him.

"Luciano! About!" Sky suddenly screamed. Luciano whirled; just as Vincenzo lowered his sword to make a side sweep at Luciano. Luciano slid his sword under Vincenzo's and flipped it out of his grasp. Nick caught it and pointed it at Vincenzo.

"Vincenzo," Fabrizio whispered, his breathing labored. It was clear that Luciano's slice across his back was hurting badly. At once, everyone in the room stopped and looked at Fabrizio. Vincenzo took the moment to throw his sword across the room, only to have Sky grab it before it killed Cesare.

"Cazzo," Vincenzo whispered, as he went to Fabrizio's side.

**Italian Translations**

**Grazie-Thank-you**

**No problema-No problem**

**Cazzo-Shit**


	16. Chapter 13

CITY OF MURDERS

**Disclaimer: I only own Aaron, Gina & plot. All else belongs to Mary Hoffman**

Chapter Thirteen

Vincenzo supported Fabrizio out of the audience chamber. Sky dropped the sword to the ground. It was covered in his blood. Cesare stood still, he was in shock. While Carlo, Gaetano and Georgia led Cesare out of the room, Luciano, Nick and Aaron went to Sky's side. One look at Sky told Luciano he was going to collapsed from blood loss at any second. Luciano ripped a strip of fabric from his shirt and wrapped it around Sky's bleeding hand before getting him upstairs and into bed.

With Sky comfortable in Nick's old bed with Nick, Aaron and Luciano at his side, Carlo and Gaetano decided that Cesare was ready to see his savior. When Cesare, Carlo, Georgia and Gaetano came in, Nick leapt up.

"It's alright," said Cesare. "I'm not going to attack him." Nick nodded.

"Relax," said Luciano.

"Breathe," Gaetano added.

"Hey," said Sky.

"Hey yourself," said Cesare, sitting down. "How are you?"

"Great," said Sky.

"Don't lie," said Nick. "You're still bleeding." That sent Luciano to Sky's side. He pressed firmly on the wound. Sky bit back a cry of pain.

"I'm sorry," said Luciano.

"It should've stopped by now," said Nick.

"I know," said Luciano.

"I've got something we can try," said Carlo and left the room.

Five minutes later, Carlo returned. He was carrying a package. He opened it, revealing several grey-green leaves. He crushed these in his palm.

"Unwrap it," said Carlo. Luciano unwrapped the bandages, trying to ignore the fact that Sky had fallen unconscious seconds ago. Carlo sat beside Sky, and carefully wiped the juices from the leaves on the wound, before laying the remaining leaves directly on the wound, before allowing Luciano to tie the leaves on. Seconds later, the bleeding stopped altogether, allowing the rest of them to relax for the first time since Vincenzo's dagger had sent a deep cut across Sky's hand.

"Your mother's going to be pissed," Nick whispered to Luciano.

"Ah, shit," Luciano whispered back a little too loudly. "You're right. Just feed her a story that it was another kid on the fencing team and it wasn't you at all."

"There are certain advantages to having your mother as an adoptive mother," said Nick.

"I know everything about her and how she'd act in every situation you find yourself in. Trust me, nothing's as bad as the dat they discovered I had brain cancer the first time. She went through hell and back with me, Nick," said Luciano. "You'll be fine." Luciano looked back at Sky. Sky was sleeping peacefully. White bandages were wrapped around one hand. The bandages were stained red with Sky's blood and greenish from the leaves Carlo had rubbed on.

"What happened?" Sky murmured.

"You don't remember?" asked Luciano

"Just tell him already!" cried Georgia, after a long awkward silence.

"Me and Fabrizio were fighting," said Luciano. "I injured him and Vincenzo threw a sword at Cesare."

"You saved me," Cesare added.

"You haven't been out of it very long," said Gaetano, leaning against the door frame. "Go back to sleep, we can figure out what we're going to do about all this later."

"Just try to sleep," said Nick, as he followed Gaetano, Carlo, Nick, Cesare and Georgia out of the room. Luciano paused in the doorway, looking at Sky.

"Try to Stravagant back to England," said Luciano.

"How am I going to explain this?" asked Sky.

"Me and Nick will figure out some story or other. And about college, don't go for a few days. After a night like this, it'll be hard."

"Says the person who never had to be a Stravagante and go to school at the same time."

"Between you, Georgia, Nick and Aaron, I think I'm pretty well informed."

"You miss England, don't you?"

"Certain things," Luciano replied. "But there are things here that I don't think I could give up. My life is over there. It's been over for three years."

"You can come back."

"Not without arising a heck of a lot of suspicion. The entire college turned up at my funeral according to Rodolfo."

"Not Gina."

"If it makes you feel any better, she hated me too. She thought that I was a miracle worker. She followed me around for eight months. Boy was she scared when me and Tom convinced her I was leper."

"I wish I had known you back then."

"Lots of people do, including Arianna."

"She's probably one of the reasons you like it here so much."

"Giglia's not my city, it's yours. My city is Bellezza."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay? You're look like you're about to panic or something."

"I am panicking," said Luciano. "I have to kill Fabrizio."

"Hey, you don't have to do that right now. You don't have to do anything right now."

Sky woke up in Nick's room back in twenty-first century England. The first thing he noticed was that Nick, Aaron and Georgia were nowhere to be seen. He heard their murmurings from the kitchen. He was about to head down when Aaron walked in. He looked like he had just come out of a shower and had forgotten he should probably put a shirt on.

"Stay right where you are," said Aaron from the doorway. "Nick guessed that you'd have a headache when you woke up. I'll be right back." Aaron left the room. Sky's cell rang. Picking it up, Sky looked at the caller ID panel and groaned. It read: GINA CARTER. He sighed. He wasn't in the mood to talk to the girl when he was normal. Let alone injured and pissed at her for even _trying _to call him.

"Hey Sky, it's me, Gina. But you already knew that."

"Shut up, Gina!" Sky snapped.

"What did I do?" Nick chose that moment to walk in.

"Who is it?" asked Nick.

"Gina," said Sky.

"Sky, honey, who's there?" Sky turned on the speaker phone. A moment later, Gina Carter's voice filled Nick's room. "Who is it? Tell me!"

"It's me, Nick," said Nick. "And _never _call this number again."

"I love you," Gina whispered.

"Don't feed us that line of bull crap," said Sky. "Especially when I'm pissed and tired and on top of all that, I have a headache coming on."

"You don't love _us_," said Nick. "You never have and you never will. Try and find some other guy."

"What about Aaron?" asked Gina. Aaron walked into the room as Gina said his name. He walked over to where Nick and Sky had the speaker phone set up.

"I'm off limits," said Aaron.

"Don't deny me, Aaron," said Gina.

"But I am," said Aaron.

"Don't, please," said Gina.

"You're out of luck," said Sky.

"What about Tom? Lucien?" asked Gina, growing desperate.

"Tom hates you as well," said Aaron. "And in case you haven't noticed Gina, Lucien's dead!"

"Has been for three years!" Sky snapped and hung up. Nick and Aaron looked at Sky in concern. He wasn't a big yeller. He barely ever screamed, but something had been triggering Sky to yell recently. They watched Sky as he fell asleep. As Nick and Aaron started dozing off, they went to Nick's floor. Nick taking Sky's place, since he had relinquished his bed to his injured friend.

Luciano wasn't expecting Nick, Sky, Aaron and Georgia to return to Giglia, or anywhere in Talia for that matter, for at least two days. But he didn't have a lack of things to do. Leaving Carlo and Gaetano to deal with their misbehaving brother, Fabrizio, Luciano put himself in contact with Rodolfo.

"Rodolfo," said Luciano, the moment he could be alone.

_"Yes,"_ said Rodolfo, coming into view. "What is it?"

"Nothing's wrong, but Cesare and I need to talk to you about something important to Cesare and because he's my best friend other than Nick and Sky, it's important to me."

_ "Leave right now."_

"I don't know if that's impossible."

_"Leave as soon as impossible. I'll send Arianna down to greet you and get you to my palazzo. And Luciano, try not to fall in this time."_

"Rodolfo!" Luciano exclaimed. "For the last time, I didn't fall in!"

_"I know you didn't," _said Rodolfo and disappeared. Luciano sighed before shoving the mirror back into the bottom of his bag. He should've known that Rodolfo would bring up that incident, not that he needed reminding of it.

"Cesare!" Luciano called sticking his head out the door. Cesare appeared in a moment. "We're going to Bellezza. I need you to pack some things. Try and be quick about it, I want to leave within the hour."

"Is there a reason?" asked Cesare.

"Yes," Luciano replied. "But I'll tell on the road, I don't have the time to tell you everything you need to know right now," Cesare nodded and exited the door.

Moments later, Cesare and Luciano were on their way, galloping through the gates of Giglia. Cesare trailed behind and Luciano had to call to his friend several times in order for them to get to Bellezza in the allotted time as they had been given a limited number of days to make the trip including the outgoing and return trips, with time in Bellezza with Rodolfo and Arianna between.

As the two friends left Giglia, Cesare decided the time was ripe to bombard Luciano with the questions that were quickly filing his mind.

"Why are you going to Bellezza? And why in the world am I coming?"

Luciano sighed. He knew he'd have to tell Cesare sometime, but he hadn't expected Cesare to question him so soon. "Remember when you came to me and asked if you could live in Bellezza, when all this was over?" asked Luciano. "How you didn't think you could just go back to Remora?"

"Yeah," said Cesare. It was not becoming clear to him why he was going on this trip. Luciano should've chosen Carlo, Nick, Aaron or Sky, but Carlo and Gaetano were busy Nick, Aaron and Sky were in England, in their own century, several years into the future from Cesare's point of view.

"Well, that's why I'm making this trip. I'm doing this for you, Cesare."

"But it's not over yet."

"I know, I wish it was, but it's not. And this is the only chance I'm going to have to see them."

"So this is for your own reasons as well."

"No Cesare, it's not like that. I'm going on this trip for you."

"Doesn't everybody love you in Bellezza?"

Luciano laughed. "Not even close. There are still people who are wary of me. There's this one guy in Arianna's court who hates me. Unfortunately, he was an advisor to Silvia and Rodolfo suggested that he stay. Also, Arianna agreed and I was ignored. I've been trying to make her see his bad side ever since. Trust me, Cesare, you don't want to mess with Lord Cravenmort."

"With a name like 'Cravenmort', I'm not surprised. What's his first name?"

Luciano made a face. "Eduardo."

"I hope I never meet him."

"Knowing my luck, we'll run into him as soon as we arrive in Bellezza."

"Ah dios mio, I hope not."

"Trust me, I hate the guy and I don't want to run into him ever again."

It continued like that for much of the journey to Bellezza. When Luciano and Cesare arrived at a stable. Beyond it, they could a landing platform and a canal.

"We'll have to do the rest by boat," said Luciano, dismounting. A hostler appeared. He seemed surprised to see Luciano.

"Master Crinamorte," said the hostler.

"I wanted to surprise Rodolfo," said Luciano.

"And not me, Luciano?" asked a new voice. This one belonged to a girl dressed as a mandolier. Her brown hair bound back off her face.

"Of course for you, Adamo," said Luciano. Luciano turned. Cesare was giving stern instructions to the hostler on the care for Arcangelo and Caesar. "Cesare! Come on!"

"Just do it!" snapped Cesare, before going to join Luciano and Arianna on the landing stage, where a sleek black mandola was docked. There was no mandolier, but that question was answered for him when Arianna took her place on the sculling platform with the pole in one hand.

"Get in," said Arianna. Not at all wary of the brown-haired mandolier, Cesare followed Luciano onto the mandola and into a seat. Once they were settled, Arianna bombarded Luciano with questions. Cesare was amazed when the answers to Arianna's questions flowed off his tongue. Cesare was quite certain that he'd never met the brown-haired mandolier in his life, but it was obvious that the mandolier – Adamo, Luciano had called him – and Luciano had known each other for years. Though for exactly how long, Cesare couldn't say.

As Arianna neared the palazzo, Luciano was reminded what happened in this very place all those months ago. Arianna had fallen in and Luciano had dived in to save her. But at the time, he'd been operating on about two hours of sleep and diving into a stinking canal probably not been the smartest idea. As Arianna tried to dock the mandola, Cesare woke from his sleep with a start.

"Sorry," said Cesare, as he saw Luciano leaning over him.

"Don't apologize," said Luciano. "And I don't want to wake you, but we're here." Cesare looked up at the palazzo. He saw a man with strangely black-and-grey hair standing on the steps. "That's Rodolfo." Cesare tried to look at the palazzo, Rodolfo and Luciano all at the same time. He started falling back. Arianna was the first to notice as she turned to dock the mandola just as Angelo and Tommaso had taught her to dock their fishing boat on Torrone.

"Luciano!" Arianna called in warning. Luciano whipped around. Cesare was trying to regain his balance, but he wasn't doing a very good job. He was, however, doing a very good job in making the mandola rock and in making Arianna's job a heck of a lot harder than she would've liked.

"Cesare, sit still," said Arianna, trying not to order one of her fiancé's best friends around.

"I'm trying," said Cesare, as the mandola tipped precariously. Only quick action from Luciano helped Cesare stay in the mandola.

"Sit still," Luciano directed. "You've not on a horse. You don't have to move with the mandola. Trust me on this, sculling a mandola is hard enough without someone moving in it."

Swiftly – while silently thanking Luciano in her mind – Arianna docked the mandola. The moment Cesare stood, the mandola began to rock. Quickly, Luciano forced Cesare to sit down, the turned to Arianna.

"Give me the pole, Adamo," said Luciano, keeping up Arianna's charade/ "Cesare, stay where you are and Adamo , just get off the mandola already." Laughing, Arianna leapt from the mandola, then grabbed the rope used to tie the mandola to the landing dock. Cesare stayed where he was, looking at Luciano. As Arianna tied the mandola to the landing dock, Luciano nodded to Cesare.

Luciano led the way up to Rodolfo's apartment. It was here where Luciano also had rooms due to his status as Rodolfo's apprentice and Arianna's fiancé. Arianna and Cesare followed him. As she walked, Arianna managed to change into a peasent's skirt, leaving the white shirt she'd wore as 'Adamo' in place. Just before Luciano opened the door to Rodolfo's apartments, Arianna removed her hat and shook her long brown hair out. The less she vexed Rodolfo about her appearance, the better. When they arrived outside the door to Rodolfo's apartments, Luciano looked back at Arianna and Cesare.

"Ready?" asked Luciano.

"Yes," said Arianna, barely allowing any breathing room between Luciano and herself.

"Cesare," said Luciano, when he noticed the blank look on Cesare's face. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, sure, of course," Cesare hastily murmured. Luciano looked at Cesare in confusion for a few moments before turning to the door and rapping twice with the knocker in the shape of some strange sea creature that Luciano still wasn't entirely sure what it was even after three years. He heard the knock reverberating through the apartments and someone coming to the door. The door swung open.

"Luciano!"

**Italian Translations**

**Ah dios mio-Oh my god**


	17. Chapter 14

CITY OF MURDERS

**Disclaimer: I only own Aaron, Gina & the plot. All else belongs to Mary Hoffman**

Chapter Fourteen

Luciano raised his head and found himself not looking at his friend and mentor Rodolfo, but his adoptive father, Guglielmo Crinamorte, also known to Luciano as the Elizabethan doctor, Doctor Dethridge.

"Luciano!" exclaimed Doctor Dethridge. "What a pleasant surprise! Why are you here? I would've thought that you would still be in Giglia."

"Hey yourself," Luciano responded. "This is my friend, Cesare Montalbini."

Dethridge thought about this for a second before putting the two together. "You must be Paolo's son," said Dethridge. "Yes, of course, Luciano's told me about you before." Dethridge turned back to Luciano. "What are you here?"

"I need to talk to Rodolfo. Besides, the Stravagante from my world have ran into a problem, don't worry, it's not major. But since they weren't going to be around for a few days..."

"You're wrong, Luciano. The new one, Aaron Burns, is here. He's with Rodolfo in the laboratory."

"Perfect," said Luciano. "They needed to meet, and soon. I'll see you later, Guglielmo. Come on, Cesare."

Luciano and Cesare went past Dethridge, up the stairs to Rodolfo's laboratory. As they reached the doors, Luciano could hear Rodolfo and Aaron talking. As Rodolfo's apprentice, Luciano slammed through the door, Arianna and Cesare right behind him. They stood in the door for a second before either Aaron or Rodolfo noticed them.

"Luciano," said Rodolfo, sounding as surprised as Dethridge had been downstairs moments before. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you about Cesare," said Luciano.

"What's wrong?" asked Rodolfo.

"Nothing," said Cesare. Rodolfo looked at the two people behind Luciano.

"Arianna," said Rodolfo, taking notice of his daughter.

"I know, I know," said Arianna, brushing off Rodolfo's concerns. "But I could hardly go meet Luciano and Cesare as the Duchessa."

"Your mother would've," said Rodolfo.

"I'm not my mother!" Arianna exclaimed. "I know you're in love with her! I know you couldn't show that for fifteen years, but you've got to stop comparing me to her!"

"It's no secret that you'd rather be back on Torrone with Gianfranco and Valeria or Merlino with Angelo and Tommaso, but that was not to be," said Rodolfo.

"Let her stay," said Luciano, intervening. "I need her support on this."

"What are you talking about?" asked Rodolfo. It seemed he had forgotten all about Aaron.

"Sorry," Luciano mouthed past Rodolfo to Aaron. Aaron shrugged.

Luciano turned back to Rodolfo and Arianna. "As you know, Rodolfo," Luciano started. "Paolo is dead. He was captured by Fabrizio d'Chemici, Grand Duke of Tuschia. We tried to save him, but he died before Cesare, Nick and Gaetano could get him home. Now Cesare doesn't want to live with his stepmother, Chrstina, or his five half-siblings. He asked me if he could come live here in Bellezza when all this business in Giglia settles down. I have no problems in housing him when he get back to Giglia. We're all staying in the d'Chemici palace in Giglia anyway. But in order for him to come live here, I want your acceptance."

Arianna Rossi faced her father. She was furious. He was about to deny Cesare a place to stay.

"Father, why can't you allow him to stay in Luciano's rooms? There's plenty of room for the two of them there," said Arianna.

"As Luciano's master and your father, I have to say no," said Rodolfo.

"Luciano wants it," Arianna argued back.

"I know he wants it and I know he loves you, and you him in return, but I don't think Cesare should stay with us."

"We're not any family," said Arianna. "We're the ruling family of Bellezza and I'm the Duchessa."

"I may have to consult Silvia," said Rodolfo.

"What does Mother have to do with this?" asked Arianna, lowering her voice. To most people Silvia was dead. But to a select few that knew that she had used a body double at her last state appearance, knew her to be alive, well and living as a rich widow in Pavadia with her gentlewoman, Susanna and the reformed assassin, Guido, who also happened to be Vincenzo's younger brother.

"She would know how to advise this, Arianna."

"I do know what I'm doing, you know!" Said Arianna indignantly.

"I know you do, my daughter," said Rodolfo. "And I want Cesare to stay to..."

"Then why do you have to consult her?" Arianna cut her father off.

"She was the one who wanted you to be Duchessa in the first place."

"Yes, and I've hated every second of it!"

"You have taken to using a body double like Silvia."

"It's useful. Who knows? I may have use one more. At this rate, Luciano and I will never find a date that works for us both."

"You could always have the body double marry Luciano."

"No," said Arianna and Luciano at the same time. Arianna looked around Rodolfo at her fiancé, while Rodolfo whipped around, only to see his apprentice standing there, looking like he had just rolled out of bed, throwing on the first clothes he had seen.

"I'm not sure if this is a...," Rodolfo started.

"It's great idea," said Arianna, interrupting. "Cesare can stay."

"Why did you cut Rodolfo off?" asked Luciano. "I respect his opinions."

"He's in denial," said Arianna. "He doesn't think it's right to have Cesare stay with us."

Luciano turned at Rodolfo. "Why not?"

"You're both incredibly busy," said Rodolfo.

"That's not the full story," said Luciano.

"You're both busy, you barely have anytime together or by yourself. Luciano, you've been running all over Giglia trying to find Fabrizio d'Chemici..."

"With my friends," said Luciano, cutting across Rodolfo. "And I count Cesare among my friends."

"Why can't you let them?" asked Arianna.

"He can sleep with me," said Luciano. "There's plenty of room. You'd never have to see him."

"I'm not complaining, Luciano," said Arianna. "I want Cesare here. It's Rodolfo who's hesitant."

"I know," said Luciano.

"Luciano, Arianna," said Rodolfo. "I understand you want to help your friend, but don't you think Christina will want him around?"

"Cesare spent as little time in that house as possible and spent as much time with us, Paolo and the horses. Those were his three loves in Remora. With only horses, he might as well get on a horse and return to Giglia, where his friends are," said Luciano.

"It's true, Rodolfo," said Arianna. "That's what happens. He wants to come here. He doesn't want to be with Christina. Luciano isn't trying to force this on Cesare, and Cesare isn't trying to force this on Luciano. They want to be there for each other."

"I know that's what you want..." said Rodolfo.

"Then accept it, Rodolfo," said Luciano. "Please. Accept it. I want you to, because if you don't, I'm going to do it against your will and I don't want to go against your will, Rodolfo."

"I know that," said Rodolfo.

"Then accept it, Father," said Arianna. Rodolfo and Luciano looked at Arianna in shock. Arianna had never called Rodolfo that in her life. Though she had accepted that Rodolfo was her biological father, she had vowed once to never call him that. Rodolfo had accepted this as reality. He knew that Arianna would always think of Gianfranco and Valeria Gasparini and their sons Angelo and Tommaso as her family. But in reality, Arianna's parents were Silvia Bellini and Rodolfo Rossi. And with Luciano Crinamorte as a Stravagante, a Cavaliere of Bellezza and nearly Duke Consort of Bellezza, thrown into the mix, the palazzo in Bellezza, had become a very busy place with rich people and Stravagante going in and out at all hours of the day or night.

"Arianna," said Luciano.

"No," said Arianna. "I'm fine. I just want him to accept that Cesare will now be staying with us."

"Are you sure this is what you want, daughter?" asked Rodolfo.

"Yes, Rodolfo," said Arianna, sliding back into her normal self. "I want Cesare to stay with us. It'll be good for him to get away from Christina and five younger step-siblings."

Luciano smiled. "Cesare. Aaron." Immediately, the two of them appeared in the doorway. "I want to tell you my plans for Fabrizio's death. Aaron, I'm relying on you to tell Nick, Sky and Georgia."

"Yeah," said Aaron, as he and Cesare followed Luciano out of Rodolfo's apartments and down a corridor; highly aware of the fact that Rodolfo and Arianna were watching the three of them closely. "Sure, I can do that. You can trust me, Luciano. I won't let anyone else find our what we are planning."

Luciano led Cesare and Aaron into his rooms. The door slammed behind Aaron and at a nod from Luciano, Aaron locked the door.

"I almost killed Fabrizio last time," Luciano started. "We just need to make sure he gets stabbed full in the heart."

"Luciano," said Aaron. He rested a hand on Luciano. Luciano turned to look at him. "Keep in control of the situation. Don't let Fabrizio ever take the upper hand. If you do, you might lose and there's no telling what Fabrizio might do to you given the chance."

"You can't give him a chance," said a voice from behind Luciano. "If he does, my brother will kill you."

Luciano turned. He expected to see Carlo or Gaetano. But who he actually saw put him into shock. Standing behind him like they'd been there the entire time were Nick and Sky. They still looked tired, but better than when they had before.

"What are you doing here?" asked Luciano.

"Saving you it looks like," said Sky.

"How did you get in here?" Aaron asked. "I locked the door.

Nick and Sky exchanged a glance before Nick replied: "The window."

Luciano looked out. The window was set into a wall high above a canal. "How?"

"Climbing," Nick replied. Luciano thought momentarily about scolding his friends and telling them to return to Islington and go back to sleep, when he realized they were doing this for him. They were ignoring their own wants and needs for the time being. In the end, this outweighed what Luciano would've punished them for and let them stay.

"Why didn't you come through the door like a normal person?" asked Luciano.

"I locked the door so they couldn't," said Aaron.

"Thanks for that, Aaron," said Sky.

"Hey, in my defense, I didn't know you were going to turn up," said Aaron.

"We need to get back to Giglia," said Nick. "Fabrizio is going to go rampant if we don't arrive soon."

Luciano, Aaron, Sky, Nick and Cesare returned to Giglia the following day. It had been nice to get away from Giglia. Luciano had learned to appreciate Bellezza because he hadn't spent very much time there. Most of the time he's lived in Talia, he'd had to go to other cities to take care of some Stravagante fiasco or some sort.

He didn't mind chasing Stravagante down all over Talia, but there were moments where he wished his life was a little more relaxing. And if truth be told, he still envied Sky, Nick and Georgia because they still get to go the easy way.

"Luciano!" Sky snapped. "Luciano!"

Luciano shook himself out of his reverie. "What?"

"We're here," said Sky.

"And you're the only one who can explain our odd arrival time," said Nick.

Luciano glanced around and saw a servant. A guard was standing at a gate, waiting to allow people to enter the city.

"Signore Crinamorte," said the guard, recognizing Luciano.

"Si a che cosa fare," said Luciano.

"Sai quando stai per tornare, Signore Crinamorte?" asked the guard, grabbing onto Luciano's reins to stop him entering the town.

"No! Non ho idea di quando saró di ritorno. Ora basta farmi un favore, dammi indie tro la mia redini e zitto! Ho bisogno di tornare a Giglia! Ho ucciso qualcuno e ho fare tutte queste cose e ci vediamo piú tradi! Basta chiudare quella cazzo di bocca!" The guard looked at Luciano in shock. Luciano pulled the reins from guard and galloped through the gate.

Luciano brought Arcangelo to a halt; his friends right behind him.

"Luciano," said Sky.

"Lasciami en pace!" Luciano snapped and rode off. Leaving Sky, Cesare, Nick and Aaron in the dust.

"Luciano," said Cesare.

"Andate via!" Luciano threw over his shoulder. They dropped back. They could all tell that Luciano just needed to be left alone. If they could manage that for at least an hour, then he'd be fine.

In the few moments that they could all get alone before the final battle, they were going to take them. It was all Fabrizio's fault in truth. What Luciano had done wrong, no one understood. Though they had all long come to the conclusion that Fabrizio had made it up to get the Giglian people to his side for a final time. Luckily for Luciano, the Giglians had long since gotten tired of listening to Fabrizio's bull shit and they didn't want to deal with it any longer. Since returning to Giglia, Luciano, Sky, Aaron, Nick, Carlo and Gaetano were heroes. No one knew who this 'Carlo' person was since the Giglian prince by that name had died three years ago. But the Giglian people were just glad that someone in power had gotten rid of Fabrizio's bull shit as well and now, he was going to do something to stop it.

In truth the person who Fabrizio believed to be his brother was Camillo Nucci. He was the sole heir to the Nucci business, now that his older brother Filippo was dead. Camillo, Nick and Gaetano had gotten over the feuding families and to help creep Fabrizio out, Nick, Luciano and Gaetano had turned Camillo Nucci into Carlo d'Chemici. Their plan was to reveal Camillo Nucci as himself in the middle of the battle. There was a possibility that what was supposed to be a one-on-one duel between Luciano and Fabrizio would turn into a full-fledged battle, though everyone would, of course, rather that didn't happen.

Luciano was fuming. It seemed like everything was going wrong in his life recently and he wanted to be back in Bellezza with, but due to circumstances beyond his control, there was no way that was even possible.

"Luciano." He didn't recognize the voice as one of his friends. He grabbed his sword and opened the door, only to find himself face-to-face with Vincenzo Parola. _What is up with the Parolas and this sneaking around business. _

"Put your down, Luciano," said Vincenzo. "I'm not about to murder you. I wouldn't take that satisfaction away from Fabrizio.

"Then why are you here?"

"To ask you if you killed my brother."

"Your brother," said Luciano, barely keeping control. "Is in Padavia. I haven't killed him. I haven't even seen him for several months because I've been dealing with all this crap that your master has been giving me."

"You lie!" Vincenzo snapped. Luciano unsheathed his sword and blocked the strike. Soon Luciano and Vincenzo were locked in battle. They shot insults at each other.

"You have no idea what you're doing," said Vincenzo. "How do you expect to kill Fabrizio?"

"I killed his father!" Luciano fired back.

"A lucky break," Vincenzo laughed.

"You don't know what you're doing either. You're worse than your brother."

"You don't know anything about him!"

"He tried to kill the previous Duchessa of Bellezza," Vincenzo paused. Luciano dove in, and slashed his arm. He leapt back and slashed again. This time going for the kill. Vincenzo grabbed the blade and Luciano pulled the blade through, slashing Vincenzo's hand. Vincenzo turned, opening the door. Luciano slashed his back open. As Vincenzo stumbled, Luciano kicked him to the floor. Vincenzo fell face down. Luciano climbed over the mutilated body of Fabrizio's servant and left. As he went down the hallway he saw a servant.

"Vincenzo sta bloccando la mia porta e mutilare la mia stanza con il suo sangue. Affrontarla." Then Luciano vanished down the hallway. The servant looked blankly after Luciano. He had no idea who Luciano was, but the boy had been going in and out of Giglia for several weeks now. He had been given to Vincenzo by Fabrizio, and Vincenzo was, according to the boy, injuried and in this same hallway. With a sigh and a few muttered complaints about nobles and their orders, the servant went down the hallway to get his master out of the fix he'd found himself in, which wasn't that unusual for Vincenzo Parola.

Luciano knew that if he didn't get out of there, he'd end up in Fabrizio's dungeon. Not wanting that, Luciano ran from the scene. He raced down a corridor and out into the square. That's when he saw something he never wanted to see. Fabrizio stood in the square, disguised as the murderer. From the way Fabrizio was moving, Luciano could tell that the injuries he had inflicted on Fabrizio at their last meeting had yet to completely heal.

**Italian Translations**

**Si a che cosa fare-Yes I am he**

**Sai quando stai per tornare, Signore Crinamorte?-When are you going to come back, Master Crinamorte**

**No! Non ho idea di quando saró di ritorno. Ora basta farmi un favore, dammi indie tro la mia redini e zitto! Ho bisogno di tornare a Giglia! Ho ucciso qualcuno e ho fare tutte queste cose e ci vediamo piú tradi! Basta chiudare quella cazzo di bocca-No! I have no idea when I'm going to return! Now just do me a favor, give me my horse against the reins, and shut up! I need to go to Giglia! I killed and do all these things are not traditional! So for once in your life, shut the fuck up!**

**Lasciami en pace-Leave me in peace**

**Andate via-Go away**

**Vincenzo sta bloccando la mia porta e mutilare la mia stanza con il suo sangue. Affrontarla-Vincenzo is blocking my door and has maimed my room with blood. Deal off.**


	18. Chapter 15

CITY OF MURDERS

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, Aaron & Gina. All else is the property of Mary Hoffman**

Chapter Fifteen

Pale grey light crept through the windows of the d'Chemici palace in Giglia. It crept its fingers across the square where the duel was going to take place in a few short hours. In one window, on the top floor, stood the one who had provoked the challenge in the first place. Fabrizio d'Chemici. Fabrizio looked out over his city and down below at the place where the man he was about to kill had killed his father three years before. Niccolo had been going mad from grief at the death of his youngest son, Falco, but he had still put up a fight. But in the end, the mysterious Bellezzan – whom Fabrizio was quite certain he hadn't lived in Bellezza for very long – had defeated his father and in a matter of moments had thrown the responsibilities of the people of Giglia upon him. He'd done his best, but something kept getting in the way.

Even now, three years later, Fabrizio d'Chemici couldn't put his finger on what he was missing. The sun began to light the battlement where Fabrizio was standing. As he looked down into the square, he saw a group of eight people – seven boys and a girl with very odd hair coloring – crossing the square. He could pick out three of the figures immediately as his brothers Carlo and Gaetano and the one who had caused all his problems in the first place: Luciano Crinamorte. The others he was sure were Luciano's friends Sky, Nick – who looked remarkably like his dead brother Falco – Cesare, Aaron and Georgia. As Fabrizio watched them, saw something in Carlo's eyes that didn't seem right. A whisper of darkness, that shone out to Fabrizio like a warning.

Luciano led his friends across the square. The sun was just rising over the battlements. It turned to the stone into gold.

"Luciano, where are we going?" asked Sky.

"You'll see," Luciano replied.

"Just tell us," said Camillo.

"I'll tell you later," Luciano threw over his shoulder.

Sky spun out of the line and gripped Luciano. "Luciano," said Sky, forcing Luciano to look at him. "Don't play around, don't snap at me. You don't know why you're doing this. It's okay, Luciano. You're human. We all are."

Luciano looked at Sky. "I know that!" He tried to rip away, but Nick dove in and forced Luciano to stop.

"Luciano," said Nick. "Listen to me. I want you to understand that no matter what happens, we're still friends. Even if you end up dying we're here. And we will be there."

"Don't let him get the upper hand," said Camillo. "I would know. He wounded me on the day Filippo and Carlo died." Camillo paused. "By the way, when are we doing the great reveal?"

"When I'm losing," said Luciano.

"And if you don't?" Camillo asked.

"Then when it's over," said Luciano, with a note of finality in his voice that told everyone that it wasn't up for discussion. Luciano looked up on the battlement. Fabrizio and Vincenzo stood there. They looked down upon Luciano and his group of friends.

"Get down here," said Luciano.

"No," said Fabrizio. "Come up to me."

"If you think we going to have our duel on a battlement 1) you're crazy, 2) we're not and 3) you're coming down right now."

"You are aware, that I'm not going to be listening to an eighteen-year-old, right?" asked Fabrizio.

"Luciano," said Sky warningly. Luciano ignored him.

Fabrizio and Luciano gazed at each other for a long moment before a rope swung out and Fabrizio grabbed it. He started swinging down to the square, what he wasn't ready for was Luciano standing at the bottom, his sword unsheathed and pointed at his throat. Fabrizio let go of the rope and fell the last five feet. He crumpled to the ground. Luciano dug his sword point into Fabrizio's throat. Blood bubbled up around the sword point.

Fabrizio drove the sword away and ran.

"Get back here you stinkin' puttock!" Luciano called after Fabrizio. Fabrizio ignored the call and kept running away.

"Fabrizio d'Chemici," said Luciano. "You come back here right now."

"I don't think so," said Fabrizio. He'd made a mistake. He'd turned. Luciano smiled grimly. He'd tricked Fabrizio into turning toward him. Luciano leapt toward him. Fabrizio advanced. _Whatever you do, don't let him go forward. _Nick's voice flashed through Luciano's mind. Luciano lunged forward and drove Fabrizio back. Fabrizio stumbled, running into the wall.

"Get out of here," said Luciano.

"It's my house," Fabrizio said, trying to reason with Luciano.

"Get out," said Luciano. He obviously wasn't in the mood to negociate. "Or else I'll kill you, ignoring the rules of chivalric dueling." Fabrizio backed out of the room as fast as he could, Vincenzo right behind him. As Fabrizio disappeared down the hallway, Vincenzo slammed the oak doors shut after them.

Luciano looked at the oak doors splitting him from his enemy. He could feel that his friends were telling him to get out of the way, to leave, never return. He ignored them. Finally, he turned and darted down a side alley ignoring his friends calling to him to come back.

"Luciano!" called Cesare.

"Let him go," said Sky. "Just let him calm down. He'll come back. He'll be thinking rationally again and everything will be fine."

"Until he comes face-to-face with Fabrizio again," said Cesare.

"It won't be that bad again," said Sky. "He should be able to control it."

"But what if he can't?" asked Cesare.

"Trust me," said Nick, diving into the conversation. "He'll be fine."

"I'm fine." Everyone turned. Luciano was standing behind them, looking as if he hadn't just gotten into a fight with the Grand Duke of Tuschia. "Look, I'm sorry, I got mad, and I'm sorry I ran off."

"Stop apologizing and come relax," said Sky.

Two hours later, Fabrizio d'Chemici was standing in the square. Circling the square, were the people of Giglia. They stood silently, not cheering for their ruler. It was obvious who they were rooting for and it was not making Fabrizio happy. Right behind Fabrizio stood his second, Vincenzo Parola. Vincenzo was twirling a dagger. Fabrizio thought about telling Vincenzo to stop twirling, until he realizing that Vincenzo was showing off to the people of Giglia. Fabrizio gave serious thought to showing off as well, then he decided he'd rather put his sword to use in the pending fight against Luciano and so kept his sword firmly sheathed.

Luciano stood just inside the door. Behind him Sky, Nick, Cesare, Aaron, Camillo, and Gaetano stood. A servant was standing ready to open the oak doors to let them out into the square.

"Pronto?" asked the servant.

"Sì. Andiamo," Luciano replied. The servant nodded swung open the oak doors. At the other end of the square, Fabrizio and Vincenzo stared at the enemy. Luciano faced Fabrizio. The two stared each other down.

"Prepare to die, bastard!" snapped Fabrizio.

"You prepare to die you turd sucker!" Luciano spat.

"Dwarfish thief!"

"Verily, ye be a currish folly-fallen fustilarian!"

"Thou art a infectious pottle-deep puttock!" Luciano snapped back. Fabrizio lunged forward. Luciano slammed Fabrizio back. Fabrizio staggered into the crowd. A woman pushed him back into the fight.

"Get back in there and fight your ale-louse," snapped the woman, pushing Fabrizio towards Luciano. Luciano was ready. He lunged forward, slashing Fabrizio's arm through the fancy silk sleeve of his shirt.

"Now you can get rid of it and buy something less gaudy, brother," said Gaetano.

"Gaetano!" Fabrizio snapped, turning on his brother. "Apologize."

"I highly doubt even you can fight two people at once," said Sky. "Or have you forgotten your duel with Luciano." Sky nodded at Luciano. Luciano dove in and slashed Fabrizio across the back.

"Thou art a waggish heavy-handed nut-hook, Luciano!" snapped Fabrizio as he turned away from Gaetano and slashed out at Luciano in retaliation. Luciano leapt aside and Fabrizio's blade jammed in the stone of the building behind Luciano. Unfortunately for him, he had stabbed his palace, which was something else he'd have to figure out how to pay for.

"Thou canst not be but a clouted unchin-snouted death-token!" Luciano snapped back. Fabrizio took a step back in surprise. "I surprised you didn't I?"

"No, Luciano, I was expecting that you fool as verily, ye be a infectious mad-bread varlot!"

"Thou be a tottering white-livered remnant!" Luciano snapped. His sword whipped through the air, slashing Fabrizio's other sleeve. Fabrizio's shirt was now torn, twisted, and threatening to fall off. The people laughed at their Grand Duke. Luciano really was telling the truth. His skin was pasty white from staying inside, but Luciano suspected that it was a white paste. "S'wounds thou art a clouted bunched-backed vassal!"

"I am not vassal of yours ye yesty lily-livered ruffian!"

"Non sono alcun briccone!" Luciano snapped. "Sono un Cavaliere di Bellezza!"

"Thou art a rank dog-hearted scullion!"

"Thou be a beslubbering plume-plucked scut!" Fabrizio tried to dive in and slash at Luciano, but Luciano was too quick. His training with Sky and Nick was obviously paying off. He threw Fabrizio's sword back, sending it spinning into the crowd. Vincenzo caught the blade in his hand. It slashed through it, like when Sky had saved Cesare's life in the same manner. "Thou art truly a reeky rough-hewn lout," said Luciano, circling Fabrizio, as he bent over Vincenzo.

"Approfondire, va, Luciano di lotta. Sarò bello. Uccidere il ragazzo. Uccidere il bastardo," hissed Vincenzo through his pain.

"Vincenzo, mi perdona," Fabrizio whispered.

"Non penso di sì," said Luciano approaching Fabrizio and Vincenzo.

"Fabrizio!" Vincenzo cried in warning. Fabrizio turned. But Luciano was already out of the way.

"Thou roynish muddy-mettled remnant!" Fabrizio yelled, lunging to his feet and trying to lunge at Luciano in the same movement. He fell into the stone square at Luciano's feet.

"Non penso che lei si muoverà dovunque in qualunque momento presto, il fratello," said Gaetano.

"Lei è un disonora alla linea di Chemici. Se Padre potrebbe vederla ora, si vergognerebbe che lascerebbe tale figlio sul trono del Granduca di Tuschia," said Nick.

"Chi la sono?" asked Fabrizio.

"Suo fratello, Falco, è risuscitato per vederla battuto da un Caveliere ed il Consorte di Duca di Bellezza," said Nick.

"Il Duchessa di Bellezza è solo," said Fabrizio, confused.

"È ciò no più lungo thou rank motley-minded ruffian!" snapped Luciano flowing freely from one language to another without even thinking.

"Verily, thou art naught but a weedy mad-bread remnant!" Fabrizio snapped.

"Chi?" asked Sky.

"Voi tutti che osa sfidare me," said Fabrizio.

"Poi penso, Fabrizio," said Luciano. "I suoi giorni di tirannia sono a una fine. Lei non può fare niente più per distruggere questa città. Lei tutto ha distrutto che lei ha tenuto una volta a caro prezzo."

"No!" Fabrizio yelled and lunged at Luciano again. Luciano pushed his blade away. It spun through the air. This time no one stopped it. It skidded across the flagstones that made up the square. Luciano punched Fabrizio full in the face. He stood there, defiance creeping over himself. Fabrizio finally mustered up the courage to raise his head. Luciano was waiting. He punched Fabrizio again. Fabrizio fell.

"Alzarsi ye infectious sour-faced nuthook!" snapped Luciano. "Ho fatto delle cose che lei può sognare solo di fare. È passato attraverso delle cose che lei può sognare solo di. Ci sono stato così molte cose che avrebbe si potuto impantanare me, ma ho vissuto attraverso tutto ciò. Ho scommesso se lei ha provato vivere nella mia vita per un momento solo, lei morirebbe, totalmente perché le mie esperienze sono così molto più di lei mai potrebbe portare. È buono lei non è me, Fabrizio, perché lei fallirebbe miserabilmente in tutto lotto per."

"Lei non ha idea che lei dice!" Fabrizio snapped.

"No, mio fratello," said Nick. "In questo caso, questo Luciano nella destra e lei è nel torto. Lei dovrà imparare a accettarlo appena."

"Come questo può essere?" asked Fabrizio.

"Perché questa è la realtà," hissed Luciano. Fabrizio lunged at Luciano, trying to attack him again. This time, Luciano was caught off guard and Fabrizio drew blood. Luciano didn't care. The cobblestones were already thick with Fabrizio's blood which was oozing from the three long gashes he had placed in Fabrizio himself. Luciano knew that Fabrizio wasn't going to live for much longer. The slashes that Luciano had inflicted upon him were deeper than Fabrizio thought. Fabrizio thought that he would never die. Within a few moments, that reality would come crashing down around him. Luciano's friends let out a gasp as Fabrizio's blade nicked Luciano's skin, but Luciano twirled away, before Fabrizio could force his blade in further or slash him a second time.

Luciano watched Fabrizio carefully, keeping an eye on his blade. Luciano couldn't let his guard down now. He was so close to his goal so close. Luciano tore his eyes away from Fabrizio as Fabrizio turned to look back at Vincenzo. Vincenzo was gritting his teeth. It was obvious he was still in pain. An idea flashed through Luciano's head. Without a second thought as to what the consequences would be. Luciano ducked around Fabrizio and faced Vincenzo. As Luciano bent over Vincenzo. Vincenzo gripped Luciano's arm.

"Mettermi fuori da della mia miseria, Luciano," Vincenzo whispered.

"Volentieri," Luciano whispered back. He raised his sword above Vincenzo's heart. Vincenzo took a deep breath and let it slowly.

"Vincenzo! No! Non lasciarlo!" Fabrizio called.

"Non mi rammarico questo, Fabrizio. Non lo rammarico a tutto," said Vincenzo. He shut his eyes. "Farlo!" He whispered. Luciano nodded and stabbed Vincenzo through the heart. A gasp ripped through the crowd.

"No!" Fabrizio screamed.

Luciano raised his sword high above his head. He whipped the sword through the air and stabbed. It met it's mark full out. A second gasp ripped through the crowd. Then a cry of joy. Blood spurted out of the body. It spattered all over the already blood stained cobblestones. The morning sky which had so bright moments before now had red splashed across it as if it too had become a battleground. The ground was a bloody mess. Blood congealed in pools between the cobblestones. No one cried out. Everything was silent and blood ran through the streets.

**Italian Translations**

**Pronto-Ready**

**Si. Andiamo-Yes. Let's go.**

**Non sono alcun briccone! Sono un Cavaliere di Bellezza!-I am not a rogue! I am a Knight of Bellezza**

**Approfondire, va, Luciano di lotta. Sarò bello. Uccidere il ragazzo. Uccidere il bastardo-Further, it should be, Luciano shall struggle. I will be beautiful. Kill the boy. Kill the bastard**

**Vincenzo, mi perdona-Vincenzo, pardon me**

**Non penso di sì-I do not think so**

**Non penso che lei si muoverà dovunque in qualunque momento presto, il fratello-I don't think she will move anywhere anytime soon, brother**

**Lei è un disonora alla linea di Chemici. Se Padre potrebbe vederla ora, si vergognerebbe che lascerebbe tale figlio sul trono del Granduca di Tuschia-She is a disgrace to the line of the Chemici. If Father could see her now, he would be ashamed to let that child on the throne of the Grand Duke of Tuscany**

**Chi la sono?-Those who are?**

**Suo fratello, Falco, è risuscitato per vederla battuto da un Caveliere ed il Consorte di Duca di Bellezza-His brother, Falco, rose to see be defeated by a knight and the Duke Consort of Bellezza**

**Il Duchessa di Bellezza è solo!-The Duchessa of Bellezza is single!**

**È ciò no più lungo thou rank motley-minded ruffian!-And this no longer than thou rank motley-minded ruffian!**

**Chi?-What?**

**Voi tutti che osa sfidare me-All of you who dare to challenge me**

**Poi penso, Fabrizio, I suoi giorni di tirannia sono a una fine. Lei non può fare niente più per distruggere questa città. Lei tutto ha distrutto che lei ha tenuto una volta a caro prezzo-Then I think, Fabrizio, your days of tyranny are at an end. You cannot do anything more to destroy this city. You have destroyed everything you once held highly**

**Alzarsi ye infectious sour-faced nuthook! Ho fatto delle cose che lei può sognare solo di fare. È passato attraverso delle cose che lei può sognare solo di. Ci sono stato così molte cose che avrebbe si potuto impantanare me, ma ho vissuto attraverso tutto ciò. Ho scommesso se lei ha provato vivere nella mia vita per un momento solo, lei morirebbe, totalmente perché le mie esperienze sono così molto più di lei mai potrebbe portare. È buono lei non è me, Fabrizio, perché lei fallirebbe miserabilmente in tutto lotto per-Rise ye infectious sour-faced nuthook! I have done things that you can only dream of doing. And passed through the things that you can only dream about. There have been so many things that you would have implanted in me, but I lived through all this. I bet if you tried to live my life, you would survive for a moment only. You would die, soly because my experiences are so much more than you could ever get. It is good you are not me, Fabrizio, because you would fail miserably. **

**Lei non ha idea che lei dice!-You have no idea!**

**No, mio fratello, in questo caso, questo Luciano nella destra e lei è nel torto. Lei dovrà imparare a accettarlo appena-No, my brother, in that case, Luciano is in the right and you are in the wrong. You will have to learn to just accept it**

**Come questo può essere?-How can this be?**

**Perché questa è la realtà-Because this is the reality**

**Mettermi fuori da della mia miseria, Luciano-Put me out of my misery, Luciano**

**Volentieri-Willingly**

**Vincenzo! No! Non lasciarlo!-Vincenzo! No! Don't leave!**

**Non mi rammarico questo, Fabrizio. Non lo rammarico a tutto, farlo!-I don't regret this, Fabrizio. I don't regret this at all**


	19. Epilogue

CITY OF MURDERS

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, Aaron & Gina. All else is the property of Mary Hoffman**

Epilogue

Blood still stained the rough cobblestones. A slight reddish tint could still be seen as the sun set, sending violet, red, orange and gold across the sky. The sun glowed like a golden orb with a bright unflickering light. Fabrizio d'Chemici was dead. By the end, his body had been hacked nearly to bits. His blood still stained the square, a reminder of what had gone down between him and Luciano Crinamorte. Fabrizio was dead, Luciano was alive. Giglia was forgiving of having the Bellezzan kill two of their rulers in the last three years. They had of course known that both duels had been to the death and Luciano was naturally better than either Niccolo or Fabrizio, so he had of course, been the natural winner. They didn't feel that there had been much of a change in Giglia.

"Luciano." Luciano had been standing on a balcony overlooking the square. Now he turned to face Sky. "It's time." Luciano gave a nod in reply and swept out of the room, past Sky and down the stairs.

The people of Giglia were waiting for something to happen. A platform had been set up in the middle of the square that looked very much like those set up for hangings or executions. But there were no ropes and no executioner anywhere in sight. The oak doors opened, and Luciano, their savior stepped out into the morning. The breezes blew off the river. But it didn't seem to have much of an effect on the Bellezzan. The people looked up at the platform as Luciano walked down to it and walked up the platform. He took his spot, with his friends standing behind him. Murmurings raced through the crowd.

"Tranquillo, per favore. Tranquillo per favore," said Gaetano. The noise grew.

"Chiudere su!" Sky yelled.

"Grazie," Luciano whispered.

"Prego," Sky whispered back. Luciano sighed, and turned back to the people of Giglia who he was supposed to be addressing. "Sarà bell'e sarà sopra tra pochi minuti."

"Lei dimentica che odio facendo questo genere di cosa," said Luciano.

"Il più veloce lei comincia, il più presto sarà sopra," Nick advised. Luciano knew that both his friends were right and as much as he disliked doing this sort of thing, he was still going to do it because there was so much about Fabrizio had the Giglians hadn't known about their ruler starting with his secret identity.

"I miei amici, le mie persone di Giglia, siamo qui riuniti oggi, lo stesso giorno che il governatore odiato, Fabrizio d'Chemici è morto dalla mia mano. I want to set the record straight. I do not regret killing Fabrizio d'Chemici, just as I did not regret killing his father, Niccolo three years ago.

"There is a lot I want to say to you today. Among them are the lies and the treasons of your now dead ruler, Fabrizio d'Chemici and who this person who looks remarkably like Carlo d'Chemici really is. There really is a very simple answer to this question. It is, in fact, Camillo Nucci, the last surviving son of the Nucci family who has been cast out of Giglia forever."

"Get him out of here!" Screamed a woman. "The Nucci don't deserve to be here!"

"I beg you," said Luciano. "Don't throw him out yet. Let me explain."

"You've done enough explaining!"

"Chiudere su, la donna!" Luciano snapped. "O avrò il mio lancio di amici nelle prigioni sotterranee del Fabrizio e che sa ciò che è giù lì. Per tutto so, ci sono tuttavia il rimane di corpi di prigionieri dal regno del Niccolo d'Chemici." The woman shrank back into the crowds of the people surrounding the platform. Luciano turned back to the people. "We wanted to creep Fabrizio out and the best way to do that was to fool him into thinking that Carlo d'Chemici was back from the dead.

"Fabrizio lied to you, his people. The ones he was supposed to take care of. In fact, he was killing you. It has been known there has been a murderer prowling the streets of cities and towns all over Talia. Well, I stand here before you today to reveal the mysteries of the murderer.

"The murderer was none other than Fabrizio d'Chemici, Grand Duke of Tuschia and ruler of Giglia. He wanted to kill the people of Giglia, not protect them like any sane ruler would. There's no saying how much longer it would've gone on if I hadn't put a stop to it. He had been traveling since it had been proclaimed that he was Grand Duke of Tuschia. It is my guess, that he put his ideas into practice on other cities and towns, so when he arrived to do his work in Giglia, it would all be planned and he would know exactly how he was going to go about it. What he wasn't expecting was the arrival of I, Luciano Crinamorte, Caveliere d'Bellezza.

"I came to stop the destruction that the murderer was reeking on Giglia and many other towns in Talia. To kill Fabrizio was just one more thing I had not expected. I don't regret what I did. I don't regret that Fabrizio is dead. I don't regret that I killed him. Yes, you heard me correctly. People of Giglia, I am happy to announce that Fabrizio d'Chemici, Grand Duke of Tuschia, Ruler of Giglia and Murderer of Giglia is dead!"

**Italian Translations**

**Tranquillo, per favore. Tranquillo per favore-Quiet, please. Quiet please**

**Chiudere su!-Shut up**

**Grazie-Thank-you**

**Prego, sarà bell'e sarà sopra tra pochi minuti-Your welcome, it will be fine**

**Lei dimentica che odio facendo questo genere di cosa-You forget that I hate doing this type of thing**

**Il più veloce lei comincia, il più presto sarà sopra-The swifter you being, the sooner it will be over**

**I miei amici, le mie persone di Giglia, siamo qui riuniti oggi, lo stesso giorno che il governatore odiato, Fabrizio d'Chemici è morto dalla mia mano-My friends, people of Giglia, we are gathered here today, the same day that your hated ruler, Fabrizio d'Chemici died by my hand**

**A/N: Grazie! Thank-you for sticking through this with me. I disappeared twice there for awhile, but here's the result. I hope you have liked it. I'm planning more fanfics, so I'm not planning I totally disappearing, but I don't quite have anything set in stone yet. I'm like to thank Mary Hoffman for giving us the Stravaganza series & my junior year math teacher, who, as terrible as he was, came into this story in a short scene as the principal of Barnsbury Comp.**

**So until I reappear again on this site, good-bye, good luck & thank-you for reading**

**~Essy Shapiro Dean**


End file.
